The Head And
by JenniferBomerGrey
Summary: Todo ocurrió en la fiesta navideña de la empresa… Desde su puesto de trabajo, Ginny Weasley había soñado muchas veces con Harry Potter, con pasar una sola noche con el esquivo millonario y dar rienda suelta a la pasión. Por eso cuando Harry buscó refugio en sus brazos, la inocente secretaria no pudo hacer otra cosa que caer rendida.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de ****J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de ****Yvonne Lindsay ****perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Argumento:**

_**Todo ocurrió en la fiesta navideña de la empresa…**_

_Desde su puesto de trabajo, Ginny Weasley había soñado muchas veces con Harry Potter, con pasar una sola noche con el esquivo millonario y dar rienda suelta a la pasión. Por eso cuando Harry buscó refugio en sus brazos, la inocente secretaria no pudo hacer otra cosa que caer rendida._

_Pero entonces, unas semanas después del encuentro clandestino, Ginny recibió un inesperado regalo navideño: estaba embarazada. Harry no tardó en ofrecerse a cuidar de ella, pero Ginny sabía que su escandaloso pasado le impedía aceptar la proposición del millonario… no podría hacerlo ni siquiera por el bien del bebé._

_**Capitulo 1:**_

Sintió el amargo sabor de la bilis en la garganta. Harry Potter arrojó bruscamente el informe del investigador sobre el escritorio de madera de caoba, haciendo que los papeles salieran volando y planearan hasta caer sobre la espesa alfombra de la oficina.

A través de la puerta abierta a sus espaldas, oyó el zumbido del motor de la lancha al alejarse de su embarcadero privado en una isla cerca de Auckland.

El amargo sabor de boca que tenía rivalizaba con la malevolencia de las acciones de su ex esposa. Por si su insaciable afición a las fiestas y al juego no hubiera sido suficiente, ahora se había enterado de que, a los seis meses de matrimonio, se había deshecho de su bebé, el hijo que sabía que él deseaba, y a continuación se había dejado esterilizar.

Si no hubiera sido por un descuidado comentario de una de sus amigas en un reciente evento para recaudar fondos, no se habría enterado. Un insignificante comentario bastó para que empezara a investigar hasta confirmar que había mentido sobre el aborto.

La prueba de su traición estaba ahora esparcida por el suelo. La información le había costado un ojo de la cara, pero valía cada céntimo que había pagado por ella. Había conseguido una copia de su ingreso en un hospital privado de hacía cuatro años, las facturas del anestesista, del cirujano, del hospital y de los trámites de finalización y esterilización. Y él había sido completamente ajeno a todo ello. Sintió un desgarro en el corazón.

¿Y ahora quería más dinero? Se lo habría dado con tal de deshacerse de ella, hasta el momento en que recibió aquella información. Había ido demasiado lejos.

El reloj de época dio la hora. Eran las nueve. ¡Maldición! Por culpa del encuentro, llegaría a la oficina con más retraso de lo que esperaba. Marcó el número de la oficina.

—Ginny, voy con retraso. ¿Algún mensaje o problema?

—Nada urgente, señor Potter He reprogramado su videoconferencia con Nueva York —la dulce voz de su asistente personal fue como un calmante tras la locura de aquella mañana. Gracias a Dios aún podía confiar en algunas personas.

Harry se puso la chaqueta del traje, se arregló la corbata e, ignorando el crujir del informe bajo sus pies, salió por la puerta hacia el helicóptero que lo esperaba para llevarlo de su casa en la isla al distrito financiero de Auckland.

Si Ginny Weasley recibía otra flor de Pascua envuelta en tela de cuadros, iba a gritar.

¿Y qué si su cumpleaños caía en Nochebuena? Estaba acostumbrada, pues era el mismo día todos los años. ¿Por qué, entonces, se sentía diferente ese año? Vacía. Sola. Parpadeó para ahuyentar las lágrimas que escocían sus ojos. «Sé fuerte», se dijo para sus adentros. La autocompasión no era su estilo. La supervivencia, costara lo que costara, siempre era su lema.

Al menos sus compañeros se habían acordado de que era su cumpleaños, y no sólo el último día de trabajo antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Enderezó los hombros y, con la planta pegada a su pecho, esbozó una sonrisa.

—La flor de Pascua es preciosa, gracias de todo corazón —gracias a Dios las palabras sonaron bien, con el adecuado nivel de entusiasmo.

— ¿Nos vemos esta noche en la fiesta, Ginny? —preguntó una de las chicas.

—Sí, allí estaré —confirmó.

Alguien tenía que encargarse de que la fiesta anual discurriera sin problemas, de apartar discretamente a los extremadamente ebrios y meterlos en taxis, y de solventar las roturas y las manchas de vino. Por tercer año consecutivo ella era ese alguien.

Le encantaba su trabajo, y era muy buena desempeñándolo. Bueno, mejor que buena. Era la mejor. Y por eso había llegado a asistente personal ejecutiva de Harry Potter, el director del departamento legal.

Un pitido procedente de la zona del ascensor al final del pasillo anunció la alta e imponente figura que avanzaba por el pasillo enmoquetado, e hizo que un pequeño grupo de mujeres corrieran hacia sus respectivos lugares de trabajo. Ginny puso la flor de Pascua de suntuosas hojas rojas sobre la mesa supletoria detrás de su escritorio, junto a la que le habían enviado del departamento financiero y las dos de seguridad y personal. Se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cómo demonios iba a llevárselas en el autobús?

—Buenos días, Ginny —su voz, sonora y profunda, hizo que se le erizara el pelo en la nuca.

Desde el día en que la había entrevistado para el puesto de asistente personal, había experimentado la misma reacción inmediata, aunque había aprendido a ocultarla. Había dejado de preguntarse por qué le alteraba su presencia, y había aprendido a ponerse a hacer su trabajo con seriedad, enmascarando el brote de calor que se extendía por su cuerpo. Algunas personas no creían en el amor a primera vista, pero Ginny sabía por propia experiencia que ocurría.

Apretó los dientes para, a continuación, liberar la tensión que agarrotaba sus músculos, y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, segura de que él jamás había tenido ni el más mínimo indicio de los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente o del efecto que tenía en todos sus sentidos.

—El señor Tanaka de la oficina de Tokio ha llamado en relación a las negociaciones. Parecía nervioso.

—Debe de estarlo —dijo sin desacelerar el paso—. Son las cinco y media de la mañana allí. Pónmelo al teléfono.

Por un momento, Ginny se permitió el lujo de inhalar la esencia de su fresca y cara colonia. Sacudió mentalmente la cabeza y levantó el auricular del teléfono para marcar el número de Japón y pasarle la llamada a Harry. Luego se levantó para cerrar las puertas de su despacho. Absorbido en la conversación en un impecable japonés, él no prestó atención.

Ginny suspiró. Amor a primera vista o no, Harry no parecía consciente de ello. Recién divorciado de su esposa de alta sociedad cuando Ginny empezó a trabajar para él, cualquier mujer, ella incluida, era invisible a sus ojos. Ella era simplemente una máquina fiable.

Segura de que la llamada al señor Tanaka le tendría entretenido un buen rato, Ginny revisó por última vez los detalles de la fiesta navideña infantil y la de los empleados. Ese año se había superado a sí misma. Había transformado la cafetería en una impresionante gruta navideña y, a las seis y media, Harry aparecería disfrazado de Santa Claus.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver el traje rojo colgado del antiguo perchero de metal. El señor Potter padre había insistido en que Harry hiciera de Santa con la excusa de que la artritis de su rodilla se lo ponía difícil a él y que era importante que alguien de la familia lo encarnara. Harry había protestado, pero una vez su padre había tomado aquella decisión, no había vuelta atrás, y menos aún por parte de su hijo menor.

—Diablos —una profunda voz a sus espaldas hizo que girara la silla—. No esperará que me ponga eso, ¿no?

—Creo que será un Santa maravilloso, señor Potter.

El disgusto era evidente en su expresión facial. Le dio una grabadora y un montón de papeles.

—Transcríbeme esto enseguida. Ah, y antes de hacerlo, asegúrate de que la sala de juntas está libre y dile al equipo que hemos de reunimos allí en media hora.

— ¿Problemas? —preguntó Ginny, cambiando mentalmente sus citas para dejarle el resto de la mañana libre. Si quería convocar a todo el equipo jurídico, debía de tratarse de algo serio.

—Nada que no tenga solución, aunque llega en mal momento —dirigió una mirada ceñuda al traje de Santa que colgaba de la percha—. ¿Crees que…?

—No permitirá que se escabulla —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con compasión.

—No —Harry dejó salir un suspiro y se pasó una mano por su cabello perfectamente cortado y peinado, descolocando algunos mechones.

Ginny volvió a sonreír. Todo aquel asunto de Santa había descolocado al normalmente tranquilo y sofisticado Harry Potter, un hombre al que había visto enfrentarse a batallones de abogados de todas partes del mundo por acuerdos inmobiliarios.

Jamás se había imaginado que la idea de tener una procesión de niños haciendo cola para sentarse sobre sus rodillas pudiera causar tal nerviosismo en él. ¿Pero quién era ella para juzgarle? Los niños también la ponían nerviosa a ella y, a diferencia de muchas de sus semejantes, Ginny había detenido su reloj biológico a los veintiséis años. No tendría hijos a menos que encontrara ciertas respuestas sobre su pasado.

Odiaba esa época del año. La alegría de las fiestas servía para recordarle todo lo que ella no tenía, ni había tenido nunca. Saber que había asegurado la diversión de sus compañeros en la fiesta de aquella noche, normalmente le bastaba para mantenerse a flote en medio del horrible y deprimente vacío de las vacaciones, hasta poder enterrar la cabeza de nuevo en el trabajo.

Ginny suspiro de nuevo y se centró en la tarea que tenía entre manos.

Cuando el payaso al que había contratado hizo de nuevo el ridículo, resonaron risas por toda la habitación. Ginny ojeó su reloj. Quedaban cinco minutos para que apareciera Santa. Ya debería estar allí. A lo mejor tenía problemas con el traje.

Se volvió hacia su asistente, Lizbeth, una joven callada y casi recién graduada, pero con visos de convertirse en una gran asistente personal con el tiempo.

—Si no estoy de vuelta con el señor Potter en cinco minutos, hazle una señal al payaso para que siga un poco más, ¿de acuerdo? Probablemente haya recibido alguna llamada.

En el ascensor, Ginny revisó mentalmente el plan para la velada. Todo debía transcurrir como un reloj. Empezó a sentir cierta irritación. Por mucho que simpatizara con la desgana de Harry por hacer de Santa, se lo debía a los niños. Si había decidido zafarse de aquellos niños ilusionados que había abajo, le diría un par de cosas a la cara, fuera su jefe o no.

Recorrió la distancia entre el ascensor y la oficina en tiempo record, y llamó a la puerta con los nudillos antes de abrir y entrar como una ráfaga. Pero se quedó paralizada, y tuvo que tragarse las palabras de enojo que se habían ido formando en su mente por el camino.

Harry Potter estaba de pie a medio vestir en su oficina. Los pantalones rojo vivo del traje apenas se ajustaban a sus caderas, y parecían amenazar con bajarse si movía un sólo músculo.

« ¡Qué Dios se apiade de mí!», pensó Ginny, recorriendo con la mirada aquel pecho moreno al desnudo. Era increíble lo que Armani podía esconder bajo sus tejidos, pensó Ginny, tratando de esforzarse en mirarle a los ojos, y esperando que el brote de energía que sintió no fuera visible en su rostro. Por su temperatura interior, debía de estar brillando como una baliza.

Inhaló un suspiro, tratando de calmarse. ¿A qué había venido? Ah, sí, Santa.

—Cinco minutos, señor Potter.

—Ya lo sé. El maldito traje es demasiado grande. Ayúdame a rellenarlo. Supongo que los niños esperan un Santa entrado en carnes.

—Me imagino que sí —respondió ella, recogiendo varios cojines del sofá de la oficina—. ¿Servirán?

—Muy bien. Aquí —Harry se metió las manos en los pantalones para abrirlos—. Yo los sostengo, y tú los rellenas.

¿Estaba de broma? Ginny vaciló.

— ¿A qué esperas?

Por supuesto, él no tenía ni idea del efecto que tenía sobre ella. Para él, no era una mujer con necesidades y deseos, sino una simple asistente personal.

—Supongo que esto es a lo que se refería al decir _y ocasionalmente otras_ _funciones según exigencias_ en la descripción de responsabilidades del puesto de trabajo —dijo para quitar seriedad a la situación. Cuando Ginny empezaba a preguntarse por qué demonios habría dicho aquello, de repente, los rabillos de los ojos de Harry se arrugaron al soltar una carcajada.

—Sí, supongo. Aunque no creo que recursos humanos estuviera pensando en algo como esto.

Ginny le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa, y se forzó a no mirar hacia abajo. Tratando de controlar el temblor que amenazaba con vibrar por todo su cuerpo, metió con cuidado el primer cojín entre su abdomen y la seda roja.

—No pasa nada, Ginny. No muerdo.

Estupendo… se estaba riendo de ella. Bien, pues le demostraría que no estaba asustada. Metió el siguiente cojín apresuradamente, rozando sin querer con los dedos la fina línea de vello que iba desde el ombligo hacia abajo. Al hacerlo, oyó detenerse su respiración, y apartó la mano deprisa al ver cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina.

—Eso debería bastar — ¿acababa de oír temblar su voz? Y peor todavía, ¿lo habría oído él?

—Necesito más.

¿Más? Todavía le ardía la mano del fugaz roce con su piel. Ella también necesitaba más, aunque lamentablemente sabía que no estaban pensando en la misma cosa.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Ginny encajó otro cojín en el pantalón. Decidida a no dejarse llevar por sus instintos, por el deseo de rozarle de nuevo con los dedos, le dio una suave palmadita al montículo acolchado. Alcanzó la chaqueta roja y se la tendió. Se permitió el lujo de admirar brevemente su espalda y sus hombros, maravillada por el juego de músculos al contraerse para ponerse la prenda y ceñírsela a la ensanchada cintura. Él agarró el gorro y la barba de su escritorio, y se los puso apresuradamente antes de volverse a mirar a Ginny otra vez.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal estoy?

¿Que cómo estaba? Pestañeó, intentando buscar las palabras para describirlo. Desde luego, no se parecía a los Santa que la habían aterrorizado de niña, haciendo que saliera corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. A pesar del relleno de la cintura y de la ridícula barba afelpada que ocultaba las líneas de su mandíbula, no podía borrar la imagen medio desnuda de Harry de su mente.

—Ha olvidado las cejas —consiguió decir finalmente, casi en su habitual tono tranquilo. «Bien hecho», se felicitó a sí misma.

—No tendré que ponerme esas dos cosas blancas que parecen orugas, ¿no?

—Claro que sí. Si no, no sería Santa.

Ginny apretó y relajó los dedos en un vano intento por dominar el temblor que amenazaba con revelar sus nervios antes de despegar las cejas del papel protector. Se adelantó para pegarlas sobre sus ojos. Al mismo tiempo, él inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para ayudar y, de repente, sus labios se encontraron al mismo nivel. No tenía más que dar un diminuto paso para posar sus labios sobre los suyos. Para dar vida a los sueños que la asediaban por las noches, haciendo que se despertara con las sábanas enredadas y llena de un deseo que no podía apaciguar.

Enseguida sofocó sus desenfrenados pensamientos y se concentró en las cejas postizas. Si cedía a sus deseos, podía quedarse sin empleo, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse, y menos teniendo en cuenta los gastos médicos de Isabela. Una vez terminada la labor, se apartó a una distancia prudente para no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

—Está estupendo —dijo dulcemente.

—Bien, eso es lo que importa. Vamos.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la cafetería del octavo piso.

—Espere aquí —le dijo Ginny delante de la cafetería. Trató de ignorar la sensación de calor que sintió a través del tejido rojo del traje al ponerle una mano sobre el brazo—. Primero tengo que anunciarlo.

¿Era su imaginación, o Harry se había puesto pálido de verdad? ¿Estaba asustado? Bajo la barba, pudo distinguir finas líneas de tensión alrededor de sus labios, y sintió el impulso de tranquilizarlo.

—Todo irá bien —murmuró suavemente—. A los niños les encantará.

—Te quedas, ¿no?

No tenía pensado quedarse a ver esa parte del evento. La visión de una hilera de niños haciendo cola para sentarse con Santa todavía le causaba pavor.

—En realidad tengo que ocuparme de otras cosas. Estaré de vuelta antes de que termine la fiesta.

—Quédate.

Harry no tenía ni idea de cuál era su problema, pero ¿por qué iba a tenerla? A todo el mundo le encantaban las Navidades. A todos menos a la pequeña que había crecido con un apellido elegido por los asistentes sociales, que le recordaba a la experiencia más traumática de su vida. Aquélla era una de las razones por las que jamás hablaba de su vida ni de sus años en hogares de acogida. Nadie deseaba admitir que había sido abandonado. Para Ginny, su vida empezó el día que cumplió dieciocho años y se independizó del control del estado.

— ¿Ginny?

Tenía los dientes tan apretados, que le sorprendió que no se le rompieran. No podía explicarle su problema. Algunas cosas siempre se mantenían en secreto. Asintió brevemente.

—A por ello.

Los niños no le dieron ni una razón para que se preocupara o se pusiera nervioso. Su excitación y sus chillidos de alegría inundaron la sala. La única que se puso de los nervios fue Ginny. ¿Por qué demonios habría accedido a quedarse?

Sentado sobre su trono, Harry subió a una niña sobre sus rodillas. La niña, de no más de tres o cuatro años, recorrió la sala con la mirada, y su labio inferior empezó a temblar.

A pesar del aire acondicionado, pequeñas gotas de sudor empezaron a formarse en la espinilla de Ginny. Ligeramente mareada, se apoyó sobre la pared a sus espaldas. Respiró hondo, tratando de controlar el terror que la invadía, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Una imagen nítida se proyectó en su mente. Era una niña, sentada en el regazo de Santa, escudriñando nerviosa la multitud en busca de su madre. Los nervios se fueron transformando en pavor, y el pavor en terror al no encontrar el rostro de su madre entre las masas en movimiento en el centro comercial. Las autoridades acudieron en cuanto averiguaron a qué se debían sus histéricos sollozos, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para poder encontrar a su madre entre la multitud de espectadores asombrados. Aquella sensación de abandono y pérdida seguía causando conmoción y resentimiento en Ginny. Pero ya había dejado de tratar de entender qué clase de madre abandonaba a su suerte a su hija de tres años el día antes de Navidad.

Se esforzó en encontrar algo en lo que concentrarse para calmar los temores que los recuerdos reavivaban y recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Ese algo resultó ser Harry que, con infinita paciencia, señaló a los padres de la niña, consiguiendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en la expresión del pequeño rostro de preocupación.

Al abrir los puños, Ginny sintió el cosquilleo de la sangre al volver a regar sus extremidades. Al otro lado de la sala, la niña saludaba sonriente a su madre. Y Harry, en lugar de prestar atención a la niña que tenía sobre las rodillas, estaba mirándola a ella directamente. Vio cómo sus labios, delineados por la esponjosa barba, pronunciaban las palabras:

— ¿Estás bien?

¿Se había dado cuenta de su ataque de pánico? Le devolvió una débil sonrisa, acompañada de un leve movimiento afirmativo. Él siguió mirándola a los ojos un instante más, y luego volvió su atención hacia la niña que tenía a su cuidado, y le dio un regalo alegremente envuelto.

Así era como debían ser las cosas. Los niños debían poder recibir su regalo, tener la oportunidad de contarle a Santa sus más ardientes deseos para la mañana de Navidad, y contar con la continua presencia tranquilizadora de sus padres esperando no muy lejos.

Cuando el último paquete fue distribuido, llegó el momento de finalizar la fiesta infantil. Santa tenía otras obligaciones, y Ginny apenas media hora entre la fiesta infantil y la de la empresa. Con un pequeño anuncio, dio fin a la celebración y, a juzgar por los aplausos tanto de niños como de padres, Harry había sido todo un éxito. Cuando la gente empezó a salir de la sala, Ginny se relajó, dejando salir la tensión de un día a pleno rendimiento, por no decir de todo un año. Ya sólo quedaba una fiesta más, y hasta el año próximo, se consoló.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —la voz de Harry se filtró en sus pensamientos.

Suspiró profundamente antes de contestar.

—Creo que ha ido muy bien, ¿no? Los chicos le adoraban.

—Parecía que hubieras visto un fantasma.

Ginny suspiró. La técnica de la evasión no funcionaría, pues la tenacidad era uno de los muchos talentos que habían ayudado a Harry a convertirse en uno de los hombres más respetados internacionalmente en su campo. No se rendiría hasta quedar satisfecho con la respuesta.

—Sólo estaba recuperando el aliento. Organizar todo ha requerido un gran esfuerzo y trabajo —aseguró. Por un instante, pensó que lo había conseguido, hasta que su mirada se tornó desafiante.

—Me pareció algo más que eso. Creí que ibas a desplomarte.

—Oh, por Dios santo, no —Ginny forzó una sonrisa.

— ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —insistió él.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Has hecho un gran esfuerzo. Lizbeth te relevará el resto de la velada.

—No, estoy bien, de verdad.

—Ya lo veremos —dijo Harry, dedicándole una severa mirada—. Vamos, será mejor que nos preparemos para el siguiente ataque.

—Vaya adelantándose. Me reuniré con usted arriba —lo observó mientras se alejaba. ¿Qué le había hecho fijarse en ella en aquel terrorífico momento de debilidad? ¿La habría visto alguien más? No debía haber accedido a quedarse.

Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Los empleados de la limpieza estaban ocupados transformando la fiesta infantil en una versión más sofisticada de una fantasía de Navidad. Había sido una idea genial conservar el mismo encantador tema infantil para la fiesta de la empresa, y una solución simple, dadas las limitaciones de tiempo. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí.

Arriba, en la oficina, Ginny abrió el armario de los abrigos y descolgó una bolsa de la tintorería. Sólo tenía que cambiarse en el baño y retocarse el maquillaje. Se soltó el largo y espeso cabello y, mientras lo peinaba, estudió el reflejo de su imagen. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se había soltado el pelo, literalmente o en sentido figurado? Demasiado. Pero no se podía permitir perder el tiempo cuando tantas cosas dependían de ella. Volvió a recogerse el pelo en un moño a la altura de la nuca. Satisfecha con el resultado, se puso un pintalabios rojo. La dependienta tenía razón, el color daba vida a su piel ligeramente aceitunada. Ella prefería colores más suaves y discretos, que no resaltaran la voluptuosidad de sus labios, pero sabía que para aquella velada necesitaba algo llamativo. Además, era su cumpleaños. Tenía derecho a estar guapa.

Un vistazo al reloj le recordó el poco tiempo que le quedaba. Ginny se quitó el sombrío traje de oficina, y abrió la cremallera de la bolsa de la tintorería para sacar un vestido largo color carmesí. El cuello barco de la parte delantera del vestido sin mangas se convertía en un profundo corte en V en la espalda. Ginny se quitó el sujetador, y lo metió en la bolsa antes de deslizar la brillante seda del vestido sobre su cuerpo. Al mirarse al espejo se preguntó si no se había pasado esa vez. Normalmente alquilaba un vestido negro, pero algo de aquel vestido carmesí le había llamado la atención. Había vacilado por el precio, consciente de sus obligaciones financieras, pero no era que estuviera inundada de regalos de la familia o de un amante, pues no tenía ninguna de las dos cosas. Así que, por una vez, se había dado el gusto de hacerse un regalo y darse el placer de llevarlo esa noche.

En cuanto salió del baño, oyó la voz de una mujer en el despacho de Harry. Habría reconocido la estridente voz de su ex mujer en cualquier lugar. Antes de su divorcio, toda la plantilla de secretarias había estado a su disposición para ayudarla con su labor caritativa. Pero Cho Chang era ante todo exigente, y las chicas solían sortear quién acudiría a su oficina para recibir instrucciones. Ginny rezó por que, fuera cual fuera la situación, se resolviera rápido.

Tan silenciosamente como pudo, volvió a meter sus cosas en el armario y, justo cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse, oyó vibrar la voz llena de desprecio de Harry, algo que Ginny nunca había oído salir de sus labios.

— ¿Entonces no lo niegas?

— ¿Cómo te atreves a investigarme? ¡Esos informes eran privados!

—Todo tiene un precio, Cho. Por desgracia no descubrí el tuyo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Puedes decirle al bribón de tu abogado que no recibirás ni un céntimo más de lo ya establecido. Jamás. Y ahora, quítate de mi vista.

— ¡Encantada!

Ya era demasiado tarde para escapar, así que Ginny enderezó los hombros para hacer frente a la ex señora Potter.

— ¿Visitando los barrios bajos con tus empleadas esta noche, Harry? —dijo Cho con sarcasmo al pasar junto a Ginny. Le dirigió una rencorosa mirada, y añadió—: Sabía que estarías revoloteando por aquí, pero claro, olvidaba que no tienes a nadie esperándote en casa, ¿verdad?

Sin habla, Ginny retrocedió y la dejó pasar, seguida por una estela de un caro perfume francés.

—Siento que hayas tenido que oír eso, Ginny.

Con profundo suspiro para calmarse, Ginny se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Harry estaba de pie junto a la puerta de su despacho. Sus ojos brillaban de ira.

—No pasa nada, señor —alargó la mano para alcanzar su bolso de fiesta, metido en el cajón superior de su mesa de trabajo. Aunque los comentarios crueles como los de Cho tenían el poder de hacer daño, la experiencia había enseñado a Ginny que no debía mostrarlo—. ¿Está listo para volver abajo?

Él soltó un suspiro lenta y controladamente.

—Sí, estoy listo —dio un paso hacia ella, y susurró—: Y parece que tú también —una fiera mirada de deseo brilló en sus ojos tan brevemente, que Ginny se preguntó si realmente la habría interpretado correctamente—. Ginny, estás… espectacular.

Mientras él la examinaba de arriba abajo, Ginny casi se olvidó de respirar. Una cosa era ser objeto de unas cuantas palabras duras, y otra ser objeto de una mirada que acariciaba su cuerpo como un pañuelo de seda sobre la piel desnuda. Parecía como si la estuviera mirando a través de unas lentes diferentes, pero inmediatamente desechó la idea por absurda.

—Gracias, señor. Usted también está bastante espectacular —con su cabello negro y ojos verdes, y un traje negro y camisa blanca con pajarita negra en el cuello, Harry Potter parecía salido de una fantasía… su propia fantasía. Aquélla en la que estaban ante el altar y él prometía amarla y respetarla para siempre. « ¡Basta!», Ginny volvió a la realidad, le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta para evitar decir o hacer alguna tontería. Sus emociones ya habían sufrido suficiente aquella velada, y su aspecto aquella noche, por no mencionar la forma en que la miraba, producía tal confusión en sus sentidos que no podía ni pensar.

—Un momento, Ginny. ¿Vamos? —le ofreció el brazo y, sin vacilar, ella enganchó la mano a su codo, con los nervios cada vez más a flor de piel.

En el ascensor, sintió cierto alivio al quitarle la mano del brazo y apartarse un poco para presionar el botón para bajar al piso de abajo. Dejó caer la mano junto a su cuerpo, pero los fuertes dedos de Harry enseguida la agarraron, volviendo a colocarla sobre su brazo.

— ¿Señor Potter?

—Sígueme la corriente, Ginny. Puede que necesite una bella mujer colgada del brazo esta noche —dijo con una sonrisa casi burlona.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de ****J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de ****Yvonne Lindsay ****perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 2:**

¿Qué la necesitaba? Aquélla era una inesperada novedad ante la que no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar. Intentó aparentar tranquilidad, pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, no pudo evitar desviarla, nerviosa, hacia sus dedos sobre la manga de su traje.

El corto viaje en ascensor se hizo eterno. Estaba segura de que se derretiría si no llegaban pronto, y de que se desinhibiría y terminaría presionando su cuerpo contra el de él.

El aire fresco de la cafetería al abrirse las puertas del ascensor fue un respiro. Los empleados y socios ya habían empezado a llegar, y estaban dando vueltas por la sala, conversando.

Harry se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardaría en poder escaquearse de sus responsabilidades y refugiarse en su apartamento. Un par de horas a lo sumo. Ginny también necesitaba descansar. Le había asustado aquella noche al ver su rostro tan pálido como la pared al otro lado de la sala durante la fiesta infantil. A pesar de su negativa, estaba claro que algo no iba bien.

Ginny era la antítesis de la indignación y furia de Cho. Era la personificación de la calma en medio de una tormenta. Aquella noche, nada más verla, recordó que era una mujer, una mujer bella y sensual. Observó la curva de su cuello cuando se inclinó a buscar algo en su bolso, y se preguntó cómo sería acariciar su piel. Pero rápidamente borró sus pensamientos. Era su asistente personal, y se horrorizaría si los descubriera. Palidecería incluso más que aquella tarde. Ahora, en cambio, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y sus ojos tenían un brillo del que antes habían carecido.

Se alegraba de haber tomado la decisión un poco antes de dejar a Lizbeth a cargo del resto de la velada. Ginny se merecía un descanso, y su asistente estaba entusiasmada por la oportunidad de demostrar su valía. Así, Ginny podría quedarse junto a él el resto de la velada. Todos salían ganando.

—Relájate, Ginny —le dijo al oído—. Estás fuera de servicio —su débil fragancia inundó sus sentidos, haciendo que se quedara pegado a ella durante un instante.

—Pero alguien tiene que supervisar…

—Relájate —repitió con voz tranquilizadora.

Con la cabeza aún inclinada sobre la de Ginny de forma tan íntima, se dio cuenta de que algunos de los empleados les miraban, y no hacía falta mucho para avivar los rumores, aunque la mayoría no osaría arriesgarse a ser pillado hablando de uno de los Potter. Tenía que recuperar la compostura, aunque no deseaba hacerlo.

—Tiene que dejar que haga mi trabajo —protestó Ginny de nuevo, retrocediendo un paso.

Harry agarró con un gesto elegante dos copas de champaña de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba junto a ellos y le puso una a Ginny en la mano.

—Tu trabajo ya está hecho, Ginny. Toma, celebremos otro brillante año —brindó, chocando suavemente su copa con la de ella.

—Sabe que no bebo en los eventos de la empresa.

—Deja de protestar y alégrate —recorrió la habitación con la mirada—. Aparenta estar disfrutando —dijo, bajando la voz y con mirada burlona—. Insisto —por un instante pensó que se lo había tomado en serio, hasta que una mirada de rebeldía tiñó sus intensos ojos marrones.

¿Había notado el color de sus ojos antes de aquella noche? Por supuesto que no había prestado atención a sus facciones, dadas sus respectivas posiciones en la empresa, y en la vida, pero entonces ¿por qué aquella noche deseaba descubrir más detalles? Sintió el impulso de acercarse de nuevo a ella, y posó su mano sobre la piel expuesta de su espalda, que se tensó inmediatamente bajo el tacto de sus dedos. El contraste entre sus fríos dedos y el intenso calor de la piel de Ginny le recordó de nuevo sus diferencias, sus posiciones, urgiéndole a desistir. Sintió entrecortarse la respiración de Ginny. Se estaba pasando de la raya. De mala gana, retiró la mano. Al parecer justo a tiempo, puesto que Lizbeth se acercaba efusiva y llena de orgullo.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Ginny. Lo tengo todo bajo control. Creo que la idea del señor Potter de dejar que disfrutes de la fiesta esta noche es estupenda. ¿No crees? Por una vez puedes ser una de las invitadas y divertirte.

Ginny mostró lo más parecida a una sonrisa. Por dentro estaba a punto de deshacerse en mil pedazos.

—Gracias, Lizbeth. Pero no dudes…

—Estás haciendo un trabajo estupendo, Lizbeth. Gracias —los dedos de Harry volvieron a acariciar la espalda de Ginny, haciendo que se le pusiera el vello de punta y que se le atragantaran las palabras que pensaba pronunciar. No podía aguantarlo más. Dio un paso hacia delante y se giró para que él no pudiera alcanzar su piel desnuda.

—Señor Potter…

—Harry. Y déjalo estar por esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? Órdenes del jefe. Y hablando del jefe, vamos a ver al mío —hizo una señal hacia donde estaba su padre, James Potter, el fundador y presidente de Potter Enterprises. Como patriarca que era, su postura erguida irradiaba fuerza y orgullo mientras observaba la sala.

La gentil presión de la mano de Harry en su espalda volvió a provocar una oleada de calor en el cuerpo de Ginny. Apenas pudo devolver los saludos y felicitaciones festivas de los demás empleados al atravesar la multitud de camino al otro extremo de la sala.

Al acercarse al grupo de ejecutivos sénior, Ginny trató de ignorar la mano de Harry en su espalda para recuperar la compostura. Estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con hombres de su categoría y nivel de poder, pero había algo en James Potter que demandaba mayor respeto. Un respeto que, para Ginny, rayaba el sobrecogimiento. Desde luego, no quería caer a sus pies como una tonta sólo por que su hijo pequeño estuviera haciendo que se derritiera.

James Potter, primera generación de inmigrantes italianos, que habían anglicanizado su nombre para integrarse mejor en su país de adopción, Nueva Zelanda, había creado Potter Enterprises de la nada. Y Ginny no tenía ninguna duda de que aún podía echar un pulso con el mejor. Pero no era eso lo que más causaba admiración en ella. No. Era su absoluta devoción por la familia. Su constante y persistente amor y devoción por su esposa, fallecida hacía años. Había criado a sus tres hijos mientras construía su imperio y, a pesar de las dificultades, nunca había abandonado su crianza, como había hecho su madre al deshacerse de Ginny como si de un paquete no deseado se tratara. Y había conseguido crear y conservar una fuerte unión familiar entre ellos.

Ginny habría dado cualquier cosa por tener un pasado así. Un pasado propio. Aquellos pensamientos surtieron su efecto, y Ginny se adelantó, ya fuera del alcance de Harry, para saludar a su padre.

Ya tenía agujetas en la cara por el esfuerzo de mantener una sonrisa permanente en sus labios. Harry había permanecido a su lado toda la velada mientras charlaba y socializaba con sus compañeros, asegurándose de que constantemente tuviera una copa en la mano, y de que se mantuviera alejada de toda responsabilidad organizadora. Por una vez, supo lo que era tener a alguien ocupándose de ella, una sensación totalmente desconocida para ella.

Tomó un pequeño sorbo de vino. Apenas había bebido una copa entera en toda la noche. Y la tensión en su estómago tampoco le había permitido comer. La comida del bufé y de las bandejas que circulaban por la sala tenía un aspecto excelente, y se había asegurado de que hubiera comida de sobra, pero no consiguió tomarse un solo bocado.

Echó un vistazo al reloj de pared que había junto a la puerta, y aliviada dejó caer ligeramente sus hombros. La fiesta llegaría a su fin pronto. El señor Potter padre daría su tradicional discurso de fin de año, dando las gracias al equipo que, como era habitual, mantenía funcionando el negocio durante las tres semanas que la mayor parte de los empleados se iba de vacaciones, y deseando a todo el mundo unas felices fiestas.

Felices para aquéllos que tenían familia y amigos con los que compartir las fiestas navideñas. Ginny empezó a sentir un incipiente dolor de cabeza. ¿Se daría cuenta Isabela de que al día siguiente sería Navidad? El personal de la residencia le había dicho a Ginny que no fuera, que no le pasaría nada a su hermana por que ella pasara las fiestas con sus amigos por una vez. Pero Ginny no tenía a nadie con quien deseara pasar el día más que con ella. Isabela era todo lo que tenía, la única conexión positiva con su pasado. Así que, a lo mejor llamaba de todas formas y le llevaba a Isabela el nuevo camisón verde que le había comprado a conjunto con el color de sus ojos.

—Sonríe. Es Navidad, ¿recuerdas? No hay razón para estar tan triste —el cálido aliento de Harry le acarició un lado del cuello con un sensual susurro. Un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuello y el cuero cabelludo.

— ¿Lo parecía? —se volvió a mirarlo—. Estoy bien.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Claro —respondió en su usual tono enérgico.

—Me alegra que te sientas mejor —Harry le devolvió la sonrisa—. Ha vuelto tu habitual tono de voz. Vamos, suéltate el pelo y disfruta.

—Eso hago —oh, sonaba tan a la defensiva y remilgada. Se llevó la copa de vino a los labios, pero una mano la detuvo. Harry se la quitó de entre los dedos.

—Trae, te traeré otra. Esta ya debe de estar caliente. Se supone que tienes que beberlo.

Ella sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, pero él la ignoró e hizo una señal a uno de los camareros que pasaba cerca de ellos para que les trajera una nueva copa. Ginny rodeó el pie de la nueva copa con sus dedos y derramó un poco de vino.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien, Ginny? —Harry se acercó, deslizando un brazo por su espalda—. Pareces algo temblorosa.

—Estoy bien. Un poco cansada, eso es todo. Si no le importa, me gustaría retirarme pronto.

—Buena idea —Harry miró alrededor de la habitación—. Creo que ya hemos cumplido por esta noche. Marchémonos.

« ¿Juntos?».

—No, en serio —protestó Ginny—, quédese. Seguro que su padre…

—Me excusará. Me lo debe por el episodio de Santa. Sabe lo que siento respecto a los niños —aunque sonreía, había cierta dureza en su mirada. Y su cortés expresión desapareció y se transformó en una de desolación.

— ¿No le gustan los niños? —Ginny no pudo evitar el tono de sorpresa de su voz. Le había parecido tan natural y paciente con los pequeños.

—Al contrario. Mi padre sabe perfectamente lo que significan los niños para mí. Despidámonos —puso la mano de Ginny en su brazo, y se dirigieron hacia donde su padre se encontraba, entre un puñado de amigotes. Ginny sintió todos los ojos de la sala sobre ellos al caminar entre la multitud.

Si le gustaban los niños, ¿cuál era el problema con hacer de Santa? A no ser, pensó, que fuera un doloroso recordatorio de lo que no tenía. Quizás eso explicara su desgana, por no mencionar la irritación con su padre. Otra diferencia abismal entre ellos. Él quería niños, y ella no. «Así que no te hagas ideas falsas sobre su comportamiento de esta noche», pensó.

—Veo que os vais —James Potter le lanzó una dura mirada a Harry, que Ginny interpretó como de amonestación. Observó el silencioso enfrentamiento entre padre e hijo, sin que ninguno diera su brazo a torcer. Ginny sabía que James Potter desaprobaba las relaciones entre los empleados. Y no conseguía entender por qué Harry trataba de dar la impresión a su padre de que se iban juntos.

—Sí, papá. _Nos_ vamos —el ligero énfasis en la palabra _nos_ hizo que su padre apretara los labios, mirando alternativamente a uno y a otro. Una sensación de inquietud recorrió el cuerpo de Ginny de arriba abajo. ¿Acaso pensaba James Potter que eran pareja? Tenía que quitarle esa idea de la cabeza de inmediato. Pero antes de poder rectificar nada, él se inclinó y le dio un beso estilo italiano en la mejilla. A pesar de los esfuerzos de su familia por adoptar las costumbres neozelandesas, era, y siempre sería, italiano hasta la médula de los huesos.

—Ha vuelto a hacer un trabajo excelente esta noche, Ginny —dijo James Potter con una sonrisa a medias.

—Ha sido un placer.

Él asintió, y se volvió a mirar a Harry.

—Entonces, ¿te veo mañana por la mañana? Recuerda que mi prima Marie y su hija también vienen.

—Por supuesto —Ginny sintió tensarse el brazo de Harry bajo la manga del traje.

—Bien —su padre se giró ligeramente, dando la conversación por terminada.

—Estaba pensando invitar a Ginny. No te importa, ¿verdad? —Su padre lo miró con asombro, y él se volvió a mirar a Ginny—. No tienes planes por la mañana, ¿verdad?

—Pero… —empezó a protestar.

—Estoy seguro de que Ginny… —dijo James Potter simultáneamente.

Harry levantó una ceja dirigiéndose a Ginny

— ¿Y bien?

—No quiero molestar.

— ¿Entonces no tienes planes para mañana?

—No —su voz fue apenas un suspiro. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, y odiaba la simpatía que siempre generaba.

—Bien. Estaremos allí a las diez y media, papá.

¿Cuándo había decidido Harry usarla como baza en su partida con su padre? ¿Y por qué? Aunque el padre de Harry mostraba un buen control de su furia, su mirada era una mirada de hielo.

—No te retrases —dijo James, reconociendo la astucia de su hijo.

—No.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera analizar la animosidad velada entre padre e hijo, Harry ya la estaba llevando hacia la puerta.

En el ascensor, Harry soltó un suspiro y se apoyó contra la pared, cerrando brevemente los ojos. Estaba harto de seguirle el juego a su padre. James Potter había intentado controlar a sus tres hijos en un momento u otro. La presión, cada vez menos perspicaz, ejercida por su padre para que superase lo de Cho y encontrara otra mujer con la que formar una familia ya había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. No iba a dejarse emparejar con otra prima lejana más. Especialmente aquella noche. Por ello había decidido no seguirle el juego.

Pero no debía haber usado a Ginny de esa manera. Había visto la sorpresa y confusión en la expresión de su padre. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Las Navidades siempre habían sido unas fiestas familiares. La última mujer a la que había llevado era a Cho, su mujer, por lo que sabía que le iban a avasallar al día siguiente. Pero no importaba, a lo mejor incluso le contaba lo del nieto que jamás conocería.

Miró a Ginny. Con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada mientras miraba los botones que se iluminaban en el panel del ascensor, dejaba al descubierto la esbelta curvatura de su cuello. Un cuello que cualquier hombre soñaría con besar y recorrer con la lengua.

Sintió el pulso en su ingle. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Ginny no era una potencial conquista que pudiera reavivar la llama de deseo que su mujer había apagado con sus decepciones. Pero por alguna razón, no podía apartar la mirada de su cuello, ni quitarse de la mente la fantasía que proyectaba en su mente.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, ella salió delante de él. La piel de su espalda brillaba con una tonalidad que le hacía preguntarse si el resto del cuerpo tendría la misma tonalidad, y de nuevo sintió una corriente de deseo. De repente, la necesidad de averiguarlo resultaba imperativa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de ****J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de ****Yvonne Lindsay ****perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 3:**

—Siempre resulta extraño quedarse cuando todo el mundo se ha ido a casa —Ginny sacó el portatrajes y el bolso del armario de su oficina.

—Sí —replicó Harry, apoyado en la pared y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ginny se volvió sorprendida por el tono de su voz. Harry estaba mirándola fijamente, sin parpadear. Su ardiente mirada la ponía nerviosa.

—Sobre mañana…

—Pasaré a recogerte. Necesito tu dirección —se apartó de la pared y se acercó a ella.

La mezcla del aroma de su colonia y su esencia varonil se filtró por las fosas nasales de Ginny, que se ensancharon de forma involuntaria, tratando de inhalar más profundamente. Al darse cuenta, rectificó inmediatamente y pasó a inhalar por la boca con una respiración corta y poco profunda. Una cosa era estar enamorada de tu jefe, pero otra muy distinta pensar que él pudiera estar interesado también.

—No será necesario. Llamaré a su padre por la mañana y me excusaré. No hay ninguna necesidad de que me cuele en la celebración en familia de un día especial.

—Tonterías, vienes conmigo —Harry se dirigió hacia su oficina, aflojándose la corbata para, a continuación, dejarla caer sobre el sillón que había pegado a la pared—. Y hablando de días especiales, ¿cómo es que nunca me dijo que era su cumpleaños?

¿Lo sabía?

—No es nada importante.

—Todos los cumpleaños son importantes. Además, tengo algo para ti. Ven un momento.

El corazón de Ginny empezó a palpitar. ¿Le había traído un regalo? Depositó sus cosas con cuidado sobre su mesa y fue a la oficina de Harry. La puerta se cerró tras ella con suavidad, y vio a Harry con un bulto envuelto en papel celofán entre las manos.

—Hoy he notado lo mucho que te gustan estas cosas, pero quería regalarte algo un poco diferente. Aquí tienes, feliz cumpleaños.

Harry se adelantó y le puso el árbol de Pascua blanco en las manos. Por un momento, Ginny no supo si reír o llorar, hasta que las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos. Parpadeó, con la cabeza agachada y sin atreverse a hablar. No quería derrumbarse delante de él.

—Es muy bonito, señor Potter. Gracias.

—Oye, pensaba que habíamos quedado en que me llamarías Harry —dijo, levantándole la barbilla con un dedo.

Ginny volvió a parpadear, pero esa vez no consiguió contenerse, y un lagrimón se desprendió de sus pestañas y rodó por su mejilla hasta la comisura de sus labios.

— ¿Lágrimas, Ginny? —dijo, entornando los ojos.

Ella giró la cabeza para evitar la ternura de sus dedos y la compasión de su mirada. Ya había experimentado suficiente compasión en la vida, y no podía soportar mirarle a los ojos y recibir más todavía de él. Tragó saliva, tratando de recuperar la suficiente rabia para seguir con la farsa.

—No es nada, sólo un dolor de cabeza —el papel celofán crujió entre sus manos por su laboriosa respiración.

Harry se adelantó y le quitó la planta de las manos.

—A mí no me parece que no sea nada —puso la planta sobre la mesa de su despacho, se dio la vuelta, y tomó las manos de Ginny entre las suyas, atrayéndola hacia él hasta que sus pechos rozaron el suave tejido de su traje. Bajo la tela de su vestido, Ginny sintió endurecerse sus pezones. Su reacción ante la proximidad de Harry no pasó desapercibida. Las pupilas de Harry se dilataron haciendo que el iris casi desapareciera, y su mirada brilló con ardor.

Por una fracción de segundo, Ginny se permitió soñar que a lo mejor la deseaba, que a lo mejor correspondía a su amor. Pero entonces, volvió a razonar. Amor, ¡Ja! Él no la quería. La compadecía. ¿Por qué otra razón podía estar allí, pegada a su pecho, sintiendo su respiración? No podía permitirse desear más de lo que le correspondía. Se apartó de él.

—Tengo que irme. Gracias por la planta —volvió a tomar la planta de su escritorio, y giró sobre sus talones para marcharse. Tres semanas alejada del trabajo y de Harry Potter iban a ser una bendición. Quería poner tierra de por medio. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de ella susurraba: «Mentirosa. Lo deseas».

— ¿Ginny? —Él la agarró por el codo, haciéndola girar.

Tratando de evitar el contacto visual, Ginny desvió la mirada hacia las brillantes luces de la ciudad en el horizonte. Él volvió a secar otra lágrima de su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. El tacto volvió a encender las llamas de su deseo, un deseo que se esforzaba por contener. Pero si la vida le había enseñado algo, era a cómo ser fuerte, a aferrarse a lo que uno deseaba y no arrepentirse, pues era de débiles. Y en esos momentos deseaba a Harry Potter más que nada.

La planta cayó sobre la mullida alfombra, el impacto apenas perceptible al oído. Sólo se oyó el crujir del celofán al rodar sobre el suelo, dejando caer un poco de tierra sobre la prístina superficie de lana gris. Ginny rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus manos y lo atrajo hacia ella al tiempo que entreabría los labios.

Harry sintió una sacudida de deseo. Hacía años que no se había sentido así, o que se había permitido sentir algo así. Aquella noche, Ginny había desempolvado algo que había enterrado en una cápsula de hielo desde que su ex mujer había acabado con su deseo y su confianza. Ahora empezaba a descongelarse. Ladeó la cabeza para saborearla más profundamente y tomar el control. Era lo que mejor se le daba, y su cuerpo llevaba adormecido demasiado tiempo. Exploró el interior de los labios de Ginny con la lengua, rodeando su cintura con los brazos, y empujando las caderas contra las suyas. Gruñó al sentir el calor de su cuerpo, que inmediatamente prendió un ardiente deseo en él que resultaba casi doloroso.

Luego le acarició la espalda, empujándola contra él hasta sentir sus pechos. Siguió recorriendo su espalda con la mano hasta llegar a la nuca, donde pequeños mechones de pelo sueltos llevaban toda la velada despertando su deseo de acariciarlos y descubrir su suavidad. Dejó atrás sus labios para saborear la piel de su cuello.

Ella jadeó al sentir su lengua recorrer la línea de su cabello. Pero deseaba más, mucho más. Deseaba acariciar, ver, explorar…

—No te muevas —le dijo con voz ronca y grave. La rodeó, colocándose tras ella. Con las manos bajo los tirantes del vestido, deslizó la tela sobre los hombros. En el reflejo de las ventanas tintadas de su oficina, observó maravillado las líneas de su escote y el toque etéreo que le proporcionaban las sombras de la tenue luz de la oficina a su piel acaramelada—. Levanta los brazos —dijo, y el vestido cayó un poco más. Un gruñido de aprobación se escapó de sus labios al descubrir completamente sus pechos—. Precioso —murmuró.

Ginny sintió su cálido aliento sobre la nuca. En la imagen reflejada en el cristal observó las manos de Harry rodeando sus pechos y acariciando con los pulgares sus pezones doloridos. Sintió tensarse su cuerpo y temblar sus rodillas al tiempo que sentía humedecerse su ropa interior entre las piernas. Suspiró profundamente cuando Harry le dio un suave mordisco bajo la oreja. La sensación de placer y dolor simultáneo que los dientes dejaron en su piel era nueva, y profundamente adictiva. Cuando sus manos liberaron sus pechos, ella ahogó un gemido. Deseaba más con una desesperación desconocida para ella, incluso cuando de niña deseaba tener una familia propia a la que poder pertenecer. Quizás no fuera a pertenecer a Harry Potter para siempre, pero al menos sí por el momento.

Suspiró al sentir sus manos recorrerle la espalda hasta la cintura, donde reposaba su vestido. Con un ligero movimiento de muñeca, hizo que el vestido cayera a sus pies, dejando al descubierto sus bragas de encaje y sus largas piernas. En la ventana vio el reflejo de sus manos sobre la curva de sus caderas, y la tensión en el vértice de sus muslos aumentó.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —La voz de Harry era un susurro en los oídos de Ginny.

Ginny tembló al sentir sus manos deslizarse hacia la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Con una mano acariciaba sus pechos, mientras la otra se deslizaba hacia abajo hasta apartar sus braguitas de encaje, dejando los rizos pelirrojo de su parte más íntima al descubierto.

—Siii —siseó cuando él partió los pliegues de su carne, acariciando suavemente el húmedo núcleo de su feminidad. Una inusual sensación recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que se rindiera totalmente a él.

—A mí también —dijo con la mirada fija en la imagen del cristal. El reflejo de Ginny sólo sirvió para excitarlo más. Su piel color crema, sólo interrumpida por el rojo del encaje, y enmarcada por el oscuro traje negro de Harry, no contribuía precisamente a calmar su incontrolable deseo, que amenazaba con desbordarle de una manera que no había experimentado desde su adolescencia.

Se fijó en el rostro de Ginny y notó, con gran placer, cómo le brillaban los ojos. No por las lágrimas, sino por una intensa llamarada de la pasión.

Con el dedo, dibujó círculos alrededor de la carne que escondía el capullo de terminaciones nerviosas que sabía que harían que ella se desbordara. La respiración de Ginny se aceleró, y sus pechos se tensaron aún más al sentir la presión. Su gemido de placer fue un regalo para los oídos. Harry se sintió todo poderoso. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió como un hombre que todo lo tenía… bueno, no todo, reconoció al deslizar sus braguitas hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto los glúteos que, pegados a su cuerpo, le habían llevado al límite del autocontrol. Hizo que se inclinara hacia delante y apoyara las manos sobre el escritorio, y rápidamente se deshizo de sus pantalones. Se adelantó hasta rozar con la punta la entrada al núcleo de Ginny, y se detuvo para sentir los pequeños temblores que estremecían su cuerpo hasta que no pudo contenerse más.

El gemido gutural que se escapó de su garganta al impulsar su cuerpo hacia delante era tan ajeno a él como la idea de hacer el amor con su asistente personal sobre la mesa de su oficina, y sin embargo, todo parecía perfectamente normal y natural en aquel momento y lugar.

Los músculos de Ginny estaban tremendamente tensos, pero de alguna milagrosa manera, él tuvo la suficiente voluntad para contenerse y aguantar hasta sentir que ella se amoldaba a él y hasta que su instinto venció su sensibilidad. El cuerpo de Ginny se tensó al sentir su miembro penetrarla completamente, mientras sus manos la rodeaban para acariciar de nuevo el clítoris. Los segundos hasta volver a acercarla al clímax fueron un tormento, hasta que, finalmente, el movimiento rítmico de los músculos interiores de Ginny le llevó al éxtasis.

Agotado mental y físicamente, Harry se desplomó sobre la espalda de Ginny. Poco a poco, empezó a tomar consciencia de su entorno, de la posición de sus cuerpos, del suave tacto de los glúteos de Ginny contra su miembro, de sus puños cerrados bajo los dedos de sus manos, entre los que los había apresado contra la superficie del escritorio… su escritorio.

El lejano timbre del ascensor al llegar a la planta le devolvió el sentido. Alguien estaba afuera, en la oficina principal. De mala gana se apartó de Ginny y se compuso antes de inclinarse a ayudar a Ginny con su vestido, tendido a sus pies. Al ponerse las bragas, Harry vio de refilón una mancha en la parte interior de sus muslos. ¿Sangre?

—Toma —dijo, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo—. Me parece que tienes la regla.

—No, no es la regla —dijo, poniéndose el vestido.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—He dicho que no tengo la regla —Ginny se estiró el vestido con manos temblorosas.

—Quieres decir que… —a Harry le faltaron las palabras. ¿Era virgen? La agarró por la muñeca antes de que se alejara—. Ginny, no puedes marcharte así. Tenemos que hablar.

Se oyó un golpecito en la puerta de la oficina.

—Creo que ya nos hemos dicho todo lo que había que decir por hoy. Feliz Navidad, señor Potter —sabía que no era muy buena forma de salir de la situación, pero en aquellos momentos no era capaz de pensar correctamente. Se liberó de su mano, y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla.

— ¿Sí, Lizbeth? —Ginny trató de mantener toda la compostura de que era capaz, nada fácil cuando su corazón todavía palpitaba como si de una carrera se tratara y sus piernas tenían la consistencia de la gelatina.

—Venía a recoger mis cosas, y creí oír algo en la oficina del señor Potter. No sabía que seguía aquí —balbuceó con mejillas ruborizadas y mirada nerviosa. Ginny tan sólo esperaba que su propia vergüenza no fuera visible.

Harry se había acercado, deteniéndose justo detrás de Ginny, que se tensó al sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Un pequeño escalofrío de placer recorrió su cuerpo al recordar el musculoso cuerpo de Harry tras ella, dentro de ella. Se esforzó por controlar el impulso de dejarse caer contra su cuerpo y revivir la experiencia.

— ¿Eso es todo, Lizbeth? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, señor.

—Entonces, debería irse, ¿no cree?

—Sí, señor.

—Feliz Navidad, Lizbeth.

—Feliz Navidad a usted también, señor, y a ti, Ginny.

—Gracias, Lizbeth. Felices fiestas —Ginny reprimió una carcajada.

No podía creerse lo normal que sonaba su intercambio de palabras. En su interior, su corazón latía como loco, mientras que externamente parecía un témpano de hielo. Suspiró aliviada cuando su asistente les dedicó una débil sonrisa y les dejó. Solos otra vez.

Ginny se quedó plantada donde estaba hasta recuperar el sentido común, y entonces se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ya deseaba más de él de lo que podría pedir y tener jamás, y no podría detenerse en caso de lanzarse a él otra vez.

—No te vayas. No se ha acabado, Ginny.

—Sí que se ha acabado —recogió la bolsa del traje y su bolso, y se dirigió al ascensor.

A cada paso que daba esperaba oír los pasos de Harry sobre la moqueta tras ella, pero al entrar en el ascensor y darse la vuelta para apretar el botón de la planta baja, vio su silueta todavía en la puerta de la oficina, su rostro inescrutable.

Tras él, la oficina parecía normal, sin cambios. Según el reloj de la pared, había pasado media hora… ¿sólo media hora? Tenía la sensación de que había pasado toda una vida. Ginny sabía que no volvería a sentirse igual jamás. Y pasara lo que pasara después, siempre le acompañaría el recuerdo de aquella noche.

Las puertas del ascensor tardaron una eternidad en cerrarse, y cuando por fin empezaron a cerrarse, tuvo que ahogar un grito de alarma al ver colarse un brazo entre las puertas haciendo que se abrieran.

— ¿Qué haces? —dijo con un tono agudo.

—Puede que se te haya pasado el detalle, pero no hemos usado protección. Tenemos que hablar. Además, ha sido tu primera vez, Ginny. Por alguna razón, me has elegido a mí para esa primera vez, y ahora te debo el hacer de esta noche una noche memorable, y no una simple experiencia denigrante.

¿Denigrante? ¿Pensaba que había sido denigrante?

—No hace falta…

—Ahí es donde te equivocas, Ginny. A mí sí me hace falta, y lo haré.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de ****J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de ****Yvonne Lindsay ****perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 4:**

Ginny observó a Harry introducir su tarjeta en el control de seguridad que daba acceso al apartamento del ático del edificio que usaba durante la semana, cuando terminaba tarde y no resultaba práctico volar a su casa de la isla.

Sabía que podía detenerlo si quería, pues ante todo era un caballero. Pero no quería. Tan sólo deseaba pertenecer a alguien pasajeramente. Nada más. Nunca se había atrevido a soñar más allá. Desde que fue lo suficientemente mayor para entender lo que había pasado, que su madre jamás volvería a por ella y que no había nadie más a quien le importara lo suficiente como para volver a buscarla, la Nochebuena siempre había sido el día más difícil del año.

Resultaba algo irónico que tras todos aquellos años, la única vez que se había permitido buscar consuelo había resultado siendo su primera experiencia sexual. ¿Era por eso por lo que no se había resistido? ¿Era tan patética que estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que fuera con gratitud? Sí.

De repente, el comentario sobre la falta de protección caló en ella. Se había dejado llevar por el deseo, por el instinto, y en el momento ni se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de quedarse embarazada. ¡Qué estúpida! De ningún modo podía tener un bebé. Contó los días desde su último periodo. Si las conversaciones en la cafetería de las mujeres que estaban desesperadas por quedarse embarazadas eran acertadas, debía de estar a salvo. Y, bueno, siempre estaba la píldora del día siguiente, si encontraba una farmacia abierta en Nochebuena en el suburbio en que vivía. Eso era lo que haría. Tan pronto como volviera a casa, buscaría la farmacia más cercana.

Durante tres años, no había sido para Harry más que un elemento más de la oficina, ¿y de repente había decidido pasar la noche con ella? ¿Qué había causado tal cambio? Carla, eso debía de ser. Se había comportado de forma anormal desde el encuentro con su ex mujer aquella tarde. Ira y pasión eran dos sentimientos muy intensos. Ginny había aprendido durante sus problemáticos años de adolescencia lo intrínsecamente unidas que podían estar ambas emociones. Harry había pagado su ira con Cho, y ahora le dedicaba la pasión a ella. La ocurrencia fue como un latigazo. Pero qué más daba. Era una persona adulta, que sabía cuidar de sí misma. Si él quería encontrar consuelo en ella, que así fuera. Podían engañarse el tiempo que tardara en consumirse esa pasión, cosa que no tenía duda de que ocurriría, al menos por parte de él.

En cuanto a ella, el hacer el amor sólo había conseguido intensificar sus sentimientos hacia él. Pero eran como aceite y agua. Él, niño rico, y ella, del barrio erróneo de la ciudad. Él, un hombre que deseaba tener niños algún día, y ella, mujer que había jurado no tenerlos jamás.

Harry le tomó las cosas al entrar en el apartamento suntuosamente amueblado, y las dejó sobre un sofá de cuero. En silencio, fue al bar y sirvió dos copas de vino. La observó llevarse la copa a los labios y tomar un sorbo. Todavía conservaba el sabor a ella. Y todavía la deseaba con una intensidad que hacía que le temblara la mano al brindar con la copa.

— ¿Podrías haberte quedado embarazada?

—Imposible.

—No hay nada imposible, Ginny. ¿Y si ocurre?

—No pienso tener hijos —sus palabras fueron como un cuchillo atravesando sus vísceras. Palabras duras, viniendo de una mujer de su edad, e irónicamente palabras que su ex mujer jamás había pronunciado a pesar de ser ésa su intención.

— ¿Quieres decir que interrumpirías el embarazo? —Resultaba difícil mantener un tono de voz exento de ira.

—Yo no he dicho nada parecido.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que has dicho? Puede que sea demasiado tarde ya.

—En el peor de los casos, yo me ocuparé.

—Tengo la sensación de que no estás hablando de amor y cuidado.

—Mira, ya te he dicho que es seguro.

—Eso es lo que tú dices. No hay nada infalible, Ginny. Y dudo que estés bajo algún tratamiento anticonceptivo. ¿Lo estás? —Por encima del borde de su copa, vio a Ginny sacudir la cabeza enérgicamente. Sólo había una cosa segura, y era que Ginny no se encargaría de ello si estaba embarazada. Jamás volvería a pasarle nada a ningún otro hijo suyo.

La pena y el dolor resurgieron en su interior, pero inmediatamente sofocó esos sentimientos. Ya tendría tiempo de llorar la pérdida más tarde. La pérdida era todavía demasiado reciente para asimilar. Tendría que esperar hasta que pudiera enfrentarse a ella a su tiempo, a su manera. Por el momento, tenía la intención de transformar la energía que bullía en su interior en algo positivo. Algo que reemplazara la sensación de pérdida con sensaciones físicas y placenteras.

Harry le quitó a Ginny la copa de vino, la dejó sobre una mesa, y le tomó la mano.

—Yo te cuidaré, Ginny —prometió. Si estaba embarazada de su hijo, se encargaría de que ambos tuvieran lo mejor que la medicina y el dinero pudieran ofrecer.

—Me puedo cuidar yo sola —levantó la barbilla, desafiando a sus palabras, sin embargo, su voz flaqueó.

¿Había dicho cuidarla? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Acaso el hacer el amor con ella le había intoxicado hasta crearle una confusión mental? Se esforzó en identificar sus motivos y, por primera vez en su vida, no le gustó la respuesta. ¿Se había dejado llevar tanto por la información recibida aquella mañana, que inconscientemente se había aferrado a la siguiente oportunidad? La idea le resultaba inaceptable, sin embargo no podía afirmar categóricamente que alguna parte de su corazón herido no hubiera hecho que manipulara la situación, manipulara a Ginny para sus propios fines. Le soltó la mano como si de fuego se tratara.

—Ginny, yo… —no, no podía disculparse por haber hecho el amor con ella, especialmente cuando deseaba hacerlo otra vez.

Ella presionó los dedos sobre sus labios con suavidad.

—Shhh. No lo digas. No digas que lo sientes.

¿Tan bien lo conocía? La sorpresa le dejó sin habla.

—Somos adultos —continuó, primero vacilante, pero con mayor seguridad con cada sílaba que pronunciaba—. Los dos sabemos lo que buscamos. No te pido un para siempre, Harry, sólo esta noche —perfilo sus labios con los dedos.

El sonido de su nombre en sus labios terminó por derrumbar la última barrera de indecisión en Harry. Estudió su rostro y sus ojos con atención, en busca de algún rastro de renuencia, y apenas pudo reprimir su regocijo al no encontrar ni uno.

—Esta noche, entonces. ¿Lista? —dijo, apartando la mano de sus labios para besarle los nudillos.

—Sí —respondió ella, decidida. Era lo que quería. Abrió los labios de placer al sentir el calor de su lengua recorriendo los espacios entre sus dedos.

—Vamos.

Al entrar en el dormitorio, suavemente iluminado, le soltó la mano. Ginny se quedó de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, observando las exuberantes cortinas de las ventanas y los muebles tallados a mano. Harry apretó un botón en un control remoto, y las cortinas se cerraron.

—Ven —le dijo Harry, de pie junto a la inmensa cama.

Nerviosa, Ginny hizo lo que le dijo.

—Desnúdame.

¿Por dónde empezar?, pensó Ginny por unos segundos. Entonces, sus manos, como si tuvieran voluntad propia, empujaron las solapas de la chaqueta por encima de sus hombros, dejando que cayera al suelo. Sacó la camisa de sus pantalones y la desabrochó botón a botón hasta abrirla completamente. Una mano tras otra, abrió los puños de la camisa, y se la quitó. Tenía un cuerpo hermoso. Su fortaleza se hacía evidente en el ancho de sus hombros y de su torso. Le oyó aspirar al llevar los dedos hacia donde le había rozado anteriormente esa misma tarde para tratar desabrochar sus pantalones.

—Espera.

Sus dedos se detuvieron. Quería terminar lo que había empezado. ¿Habría cambiado de opinión ahora que sabía lo novata que era?

—Acaríciame.

— ¿Así? —Para su sorpresa y deleite, sus pezones se endurecieron al recorrer con sus dedos el torso desnudo y dibujar círculos alrededor de los pezones.

Con un gemido, él le agarró las manos, deteniendo su recorrido hacia el ombligo.

—Tu turno.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. Suéltate el pelo.

Ginny se llevó las manos al pelo y se soltó las pinzas que lo sujetaban, dejándolas caer sobre la alfombra a sus pies. Su espeso cabello pelirrojo cayó sobre sus hombros y su espalda.

Harry entrelazó sus dedos entre sus cabellos, y ella sintió los dedos tirar de los mechones para inclinarle ligeramente su cabeza. Él inclinó la suya para besar sus labios. Al principio vacilante, y después con creciente coraje, Ginny correspondió explorando con la lengua y moviéndose a la par con la suya. Podía sentir lo mucho que la deseaba en la dureza de los músculos de su cuerpo, y aunque sabía que no la quería del mismo modo que ella a él, estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que le ofreciera.

Harry deslizó sus manos hacia abajo con el vestido hasta que cayó a sus pies. Cuando acarició sus pechos con los labios, Ginny volvió a sentir cierta tensión en su interior, una tensión que estaba aprendiendo a identificar. El rítmico movimiento de sus dientes y de su lengua sobre los sensibles pezones, provocó un pequeño gemido en ella.

Él la aupó. Ginny sintió el ardor de la piel de su torso contra sus senos antes de que la dejara sobre las finas sábanas de su cama, tumbándose a su lado. Se había desnudado completamente. La presión de la dureza de su miembro contra su cuerpo provocaba pequeñas oleadas de contracciones en el núcleo de su cuerpo.

—Esta vez, no te haré daño, Ginny —susurró.

—Pero no… —se interrumpió cuando él delineó sus labios con la lengua.

A continuación, empezó a mordisquearle la mandíbula y luego el cuello.

Una risa se escapó de la garganta de Ginny, sorprendiéndola. ¿Humor cuando jamás había ido más en serio? La vida estaba llena de contradicciones.

Él continuó su recorrido entre sus senos, deteniéndose un momento a la altura del ombligo, antes de seguir hacia abajo. Cuando ella sintió su cálido aliento a través de las bragas de encaje, todo raciocinio desapareció ante las olas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo. Se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas, conteniendo la respiración al sentir su lengua delineando el borde de su ropa interior. Con los dedos, retiró el trozo de tela, dejándolo caer al suelo, y empezó a recorrer con los labios la zona que sus bragas habían cubierto antes. Las olas de placer que Ginny experimentaba se fueron intensificando hasta hacerse casi insoportables. Justo antes de hacer que se desbordara, él se apartó, dejándola anhelante y temblorosa. Se deslizó con el cuerpo sobre ella, acariciándolo con las manos. Ella sintió cómo alargaba la mano por encima de su cabeza, y oyó cómo rasgaba un sobre. Tras un momento apartado de su cuerpo, él se acomodó entre sus muslos.

—Ábrete.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, ella elevó las caderas y abrió las piernas. Él se deslizó dentro de ella con un suave y lento movimiento hasta quedar totalmente sumergido. Ginny se deleitó con la sensación de unión con él. Su corazón llevaba perteneciéndole mucho más tiempo de lo que creía, y ahora también le pertenecía su cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido tan atraída y absorbida por ningún otro ser humano como por Harry. Admitir lo mucho que lo deseaba le aterrorizaba, e ilusionaba al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo lo asumiría una vez se acabara todo?

Suspiró de forma errática cuando él retrocedió un poco para luego volver a sumergirse más profundamente, rebosándola completamente. Aquello no se parecía nada a su primer encuentro, cuando se habían dejado llevar por la excitación del momento. Aquello era hacer el amor a un nivel completamente diferente. Casi podía sentir sus latidos, oír su sangre recorriendo sus venas, respirar cada uno de sus suspiros.

Espirales de placer aumentaron en intensidad con los movimientos acompasados de uno y otro. Ginny se elevaba con cada uno de sus impulsos, dándole la bienvenida, y retrocedía cuando él lo hacía, para a continuación, volver a recibirlo. El tiempo y el resto del mundo habían dejado de existir. Se encontraban solos en una burbuja de placer y deseo. Una burbuja repleta de satisfacción cuando finalmente se derrumbaron llenos de regocijo. Íntimamente entrelazados todavía, Ginny se acurrucó sobre su pecho, deleitándose con el aroma de su masculinidad. A la vez sintió una profunda sensación de tristeza al recordar que aquello no podía perdurar.

El persistente timbre del teléfono penetró finalmente la neblina que envolvía su mente. ¿Quién demonios llamaba a esas horas? No podía haber amanecido todavía, pensó Harry con irritación. Intentó rodar sobre la cama, pero se lo impidió el cálido y sensual cuerpo enroscado junto al suyo. Se liberó con suavidad, y caminó con cuidado, desnudo, hacia donde había dejado tirada la chaqueta del traje. Sacó el teléfono. Encontró ¿el control remoto de las persianas y, estirándose, le dio al botón para abrirlas, dejando al descubierto un cielo densamente nublado. Típico, pensó con irritación. Otra mañana húmeda y calurosa de Navidad. ¡Navidad! Volvió a la realidad justo al tiempo que la voz de su padre sonaba al teléfono.

— ¡Harry! Pronto estarás en camino, ¿no?

—Feliz Navidad a ti también, papá.

— ¿Sigues trayendo a esa secretaria tuya?

—Ginny. Sí. Nos vemos en un rato. _Ciao_, papá.

Colgó y miró al otro lado de la habitación, donde el atractivo cuerpo de Ginny seguía adormilado entre las sábanas de su cama. No podría tomarse su tiempo para despertarla como quería, a pesar de la inmediata reacción de su cuerpo con sólo verla medio enroscada en sus sábanas. Suavemente, le sacudió el hombro que estaba al descubierto, disfrutando de la visión de sus ojos marrones intenso al amanecer.

—Vamos, mi padre nos espera, y tenemos que pasar por tu casa para que te cambies.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al verla cubrirse tímidamente los pechos con la sábana.

—Dame un par de minutos para recoger mis cosas —dijo ella con voz ronca.

— ¿Te da vergüenza? —Tiró de la sábana con persistencia hasta conseguir descubrir su cuerpo. Era como una droga para sus sentidos. Supo entonces que una sola noche con Ginny no iba a ser suficiente. ¿Qué más daba si llegaban tarde?, decidió, empujándola contra las sábanas arrugadas.

Cuando salieron hacia su casa para que pudiera cambiarse de ropa, iban más que retrasados. Al girar en la calle de Ginny, Harry consiguió esconder su sorpresa al ver la zona residencial tan desvencijada que Ginny le había dado de mala gana como dirección. En unos años, las constructoras renovarían las viejas casas, pero por el momento ese futuro parecía a años luz.

—Puedes aparcar aquí —dijo Ginny, señalando una entrada para coches.

Harry notó que las pequeñas ventanas debían de dejar pasar poca luz natural. No podía imaginarse cómo podía alguien vivir así. Estaba seguro de que Ginny podía permitirse algo mejor.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres dueña de esta casa?

—Estoy de alquiler.

¿_Eligió_ vivir así? Harry recordó la cantidad que le pagaba, una cantidad bastante por encima de la media. Le debería de permitir alquilar en una zona más favorecida. O al menos un lugar más seguro, pensó mientras echaba una mirada a la macro fiesta unas puertas más allá, donde a esas horas de la mañana varios borrachos ocupaban la calle.

—Será sólo un minuto.

—Voy contigo.

—De verdad, no pasa nada.

—No discutas conmigo, Ginny. Sabes que no vas a convencerme.

Por dentro, la diminuta casa no era mucho mejor. El hecho de tener que encender las luces en plena mañana hablaba por sí sólo. Bombillas desnudas bañaban de luz los escasos muebles raídos de la cocina, una mesa de fórmica y dos sillas de tubos de metal y vinilo sobre un suelo de linóleo rajado.

— ¿Son tuyos los muebles? —No pudo evitar preguntar.

—No, alquilo el piso amueblado. Siéntate. Voy a cambiarme.

No era asunto suyo, pero ¿qué demonios hacía con su dinero?

— ¿No te pago suficiente?

—Me pagas muy bien —dijo, toda estirada, como si estuviera escondiendo algo que temiera que descubriera. Era un aspecto de ella que él no había visto antes, y no le gustaba un pelo.

— ¿Y qué demonios haces con él? —Hizo un gesto con el brazo, señalando las miserables condiciones del piso.

— ¿Estás satisfecho con cómo hago mi trabajo? —Le preguntó con voz fría, pero llena de ira contenida al mismo tiempo.

—Por supuesto, si no lo estuviera, lo sabrías.

—Me alegro de que esté claro, entonces. Porque ahí es donde esta conversación empieza y termina. Lo que haga con mi dinero, es asunto mío —y con eso, salió de la cocina y entró en lo que debía de ser su dormitorio. Oyó el repicar de las perchas del armario y el abrir y cerrar de cajones, como si tuviera la necesidad de descargar su ira de alguna forma.

Tenía razón. No le gustaba ni un pelo, pero no tenía derecho a presionarla. Ya habría modos de llegar al fondo de la cuestión. Harry se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se columpió sobre los tacones de los zapatos, reticente a sentarse sobre el raído sofá frente a la pequeña televisión.

A través de las finas paredes de papel oyó aumentar el volumen de la fiesta y las voces, y también groserías y cristales rotos de botellas.

— ¡Ginny! —gritó—. Tenemos que irnos ya.

Reapareció en el marco de la puerta. Se había cambiado y se había puesto unos elegantes pantalones grises con sandalias a juego y una camisa de manga corta rosa fuerte que le daba a su rostro una luminosidad especial, disminuyendo las suaves sombras bajo sus ojos. Sombras que él mismo había provocado.

Harry le guardó las espaldas impaciente mientras ella cerraba la puerta con llaves y cerrojo tranquilamente. Probablemente una pérdida de tiempo, pensó Harry, dado que tenía paneles de cristal que se podían romper fácilmente. Se apresuró a entrar al BMW y salió corriendo, haciendo chirriar las ruedas, con lo que se ganó un par de cortes de manga de la muchedumbre de la fiesta.

¿Por qué vivía en aquel lugar?, se preguntó de nuevo. ¿Tenía problemas económicos que chupaban su dinero? ¿O quizás algún vicio? Sabía muy poco de ella, pero fueran cuales fueran los secretos que escondía, los averiguaría.

Ginny dio un portazo al salir del taxi, que aceleró rápidamente al alejarse por la calle llena de botellas rotas. El día había sido interminable.

La familia de Harry había sido educada y amigable, especialmente sus dos hermanos. Pero Ginny sintió como si la estuvieran juzgando todo el rato. Quizás pensaron que traería a alguien como Cho, sociable, abierta y enormemente segura. Y ella se había comportado como un cuco en su nido. De nuevo. Aunque debía de estar ya acostumbrada a esas alturas, el dolor todavía podía doblegarla, pero era una experta ocultándolo en su interior, en el mismo lugar donde enterraría los recuerdos de las últimas veinticuatro horas.

No le había resultado tan difícil marcharse como había esperado. Le dijo a uno de los hermanos de Harry que le dolía la cabeza y le pidió que expresara sus disculpas a todo el mundo. Por alguna estúpida razón había guardado la esperanza de que Harry saliera tras ella, en su busca. No sabía por qué, pues se había pasado el día estratégicamente monopolizado por los otros invitados de su padre. Seguramente ni se había dado cuenta de cuándo había abandonado la casa de James Potter para tomar el taxi que apenas podía permitirse.

A lo mejor había aceptado que no pertenecía a su mundo. O a lo mejor simplemente se había hartado de ella, tras demostrar lo que fuera que quería demostrarle a su padre. No sabía qué le dolía más.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, la mitad de grande que la cama en la que había dormido la noche anterior. En el fondo, tenía que admitir que una pequeña parte de ella deseaba el final de Cenicienta, que un caballero de brillante armadura la llevara a su castillo para amarla hasta la eternidad. Pero recuperó el juicio. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Cuanto antes olvidara la noche pasada, mejor. Algo difícil cuando su cuerpo todavía sentía pequeños pinchazos que le recordaban el inusual ejercicio de la noche pasada. Sin embargo, después de haber visto a Harry con su familia, una familia unida, se había dado cuenta de que jamás encajaría, puesto que no estaba dispuesta a ofrecer a Harry lo que más quería, por lo que había observado ese día. Hijos.

Llorar por las esquinas no cambiaría nada, así que Ginny haría lo que mejor se le daba, seguir adelante con su vida. Lo primero era buscar la farmacia de guardia más cercana, y luego llamar para ver cómo estaba Isabela.

¡_Bang bang, bang_! Ginny se sobresaltó al oír a alguien golpear su puerta. Con cierta aprensión, dado el tipo de barrio, miró por el pasillo hacia la puerta de entrada al piso. Una inequívoca sombra se entreveía por los cristales ahumados de la puerta.

—Ginny, abre. Sé que estás ahí.

Despacio y con reticencia, abrió el cerrojo de la puerta.

—Te marchaste sin despedirte —Harry entró, haciendo que Ginny se pegara a la pared para evitar el contacto físico, pues sus nervios no podían con más emociones—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, llevando una mano a la mejilla de Ginny. Ella apartó la cabeza. No podía soportar que la tocara de nuevo. Era fuerte, pero no tanto.

—Estoy bien. Pensaba que sería mejor que no hiciera una montaña de un grano de arena por marcharme —el corazón le latía con fuerza—. Mira, lo que hicimos anoche fue una locura. Yo estaba sensible porque era mi cumpleaños y tú… en fin, no sé por qué me deseabas, ni necesito saberlo. No nos compliquemos la vida dándole más importancia de la que tiene. Satisficimos nuestros deseos, eso es todo.

— ¿Todo? —dijo con voz pausada y tranquila—. ¿Y si quiero más?

— ¿Más? No puede haber más. Haría imposible trabajar juntos. La gente cotillearía… tu padre… ya sabes sus reglas sobre las relaciones dentro de la oficina —nerviosa, Ginny trató de aferrarse a todas las razones que podía, algo nada fácil teniendo en cuenta que su cerebro estaba a punto de derretirse ante la ardiente mirada de aquellos ojos verdes.

— ¿Eso es todo? —dijo en tono duro y frío.

—Sí. Ambos somos lo suficientemente adultos para asumirlo, ¿no?

Harry se quedó tieso como una estatua. Poco a poco, Ginny vio cómo su ardiente mirada se helaba y apretaba los labios. «Por favor, por favor, por favor», rogó ella en silencio, « ¡vete! Vete antes de que cambie de opinión». Harry apretó la mandíbula para a continuación relajarla, como si hubiera estado a punto de decir algo y luego se hubiera arrepentido.

Al otro lado del pasillo empezó a sonar el teléfono, cortando como un cuchillo la espesa tensión que se había creado entre ellos. Una oleada de pavor la invadió. Las únicas llamadas que recibía eran del hospital de Isabela. Algo debía de ir mal para que llamaran en ese día.

—Tengo que contestar. Puedes irte —se volvió para ir a responder al teléfono, pero él alargó un brazo para agarrarla. Hizo que se girara y, de repente, se encontró pegada a él.

—Sólo una cosa más —gruñó. Harry la atrapó entre su cuerpo y la pared, presionando sus caderas contra las suyas. Un movimiento posesivo que no dejó duda alguna sobre su ira. Ella apoyó las palmas de sus manos contra la pared a sus espaldas para evitar el contacto con su cuerpo. A pesar de sus intenciones, sin embargo, no pudo evitar responder al movimiento de su lengua, y abrió los labios. Justo en el momento en que ella cedió, él se apartó y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Ginny no pudo hacer otra cosa que observarlo, impotente, pero también agradecida de que se hubiera marchado antes de rendirse a él completamente y rogarle que se quedara.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de ****J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de ****Yvonne Lindsay ****perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 5:**

En el hospital privado situado en uno de los prestigiosos suburbios de Auckland, Ginny cepillaba el pelo de su hermana de leche. Era lo único que podía calmar a Isabela aquella tarde.

—Siento haberle estropeado las Navidades —dijo la enfermera al pie de la cama—. Parecía haber empeorado. Intentamos localizarla antes para hacérselo saber.

—Lo sé. Lo siento —contestó Ginny con sonrisa de preocupación—. Hizo lo correcto al llamarme.

—Espero que no interrumpiéramos nada importante.

—No, nada que no pudiera esperar.

—Quizás las próximas Navidades haya alguien especial que le haga perder la cabeza —continuó la enfermera, haciendo un guiño—. Nunca se sabe lo que a uno le espera.

Las mejillas de Ginny se sonrojaron. No, nunca se sabía lo que a uno le esperaba, y por eso no iba a acostarse con Harry otra vez. La enfermera no sabía hasta qué punto había dado en el clavo. Ginny se limitó a sonreír brevemente y dejó el cepillo, observando el tic nervioso del cuerpo incomunicativo que yacía sobre la cama. No se parecía en nada a la exuberante adolescente que la había ayudado a creer en sí misma cuando nadie lo hacía. El destino les había sonreído cuando fueron acogidas juntas en el mismo hogar.

Aunque era improbable que Ginny portara el gen de Huntington, que lenta y dolorosamente le estaba robando a su mejor amiga, ¿quién sabía qué podía transmitirle a sus hijos? Y mientras Ginny fuera la responsable de los costes médicos de Isabela, no podría permitirse pagar a un investigador para averiguar quiénes eran sus padres. Así que la decisión era simple. Jamás tendría hijos. Isabela era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento. Incluso que Harry Potter.

El deterioro que había sufrido Isabela a lo largo de las vacaciones era notable, y Ginny se había visto obligada a pedir las vacaciones acumuladas para pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella. Le había costado un poco, pero finalmente Lizbeth había aceptado de buena gana adelantar su vuelta al trabajo para sustituirla.

El desgaste emocional que suponía mantener una actitud positiva todo el día por Isabela, dejaba a Ginny totalmente exhausta al final del día, y ahora un leve pero persistente malestar de vientre era la causa de que sus visitas estuvieran restringidas hasta encontrarse mejor. Al principio se había asustado al pensar en la posibilidad de estar embarazada, pero el breve periodo que había tenido hacía dos semanas lo hacía imposible. Gracias a Dios.

De vuelta al trabajo pasado más de un mes, Ginny se alegró de no tener nada urgente e importante que le quitara mucho tiempo. Arrastró los pies por el pasillo camino a su oficina. Observó que las flores de Pascua no habían sufrido por la falta de luz natural. Alguien las había estado regando durante su larga ausencia. Sí parecían algo descoloridas. Qué simbólico, pensó con cinismo, como ella. Había perdido peso y el apetito. No sabía cómo había contraído aquel microbio estomacal, pero tenía serias dudas sobre la eficiencia de su viejo frigorífico durante los veranos intensamente húmedos de Auckland, ya que la puerta no sellaba completamente al cerrarla. Esa combinación debía de haber causado estragos en la escasa comida que había conseguido ingerir.

Con sólo pensar en comida se le revolvía el estómago. Tomó un profundo suspiro y esperó a que se le pasaran las náuseas.

La flor de Pascua blanca no estaba. Suponía que el personal de limpieza la habría tirado al verla tirada sobre la moqueta. Aquel día de Navidad parecía tan lejano.

No había oído nada de Harry. Había estado de vacaciones en la casa familiar de Coromandel durante las dos semanas posteriores a la Navidad y, en su ausencia, el departamento de recursos humanos se había ocupado de la petición de Ginny de días adicionales de vacaciones. La había llamado una vez de vuelta en Auckland, pero no la había localizado. Ginny se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital. Sólo llegaba a casa tarde para dormir, y por la mañana temprano iba corriendo a tomar el autobús que la llevaba de nuevo junto a Isabela. Además, era lo que quería. Ni preocupaciones, ni complicaciones, ni recriminaciones que interfirieran luego con su capacidad en el trabajo para ganarse un sueldo muy necesitado.

—Buenos días, Ginny —Harry estaba en el marco de la puerta de su oficina.

—Buenos días, señor Potter —hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos la forma en que su nombre sonaba en sus labios. De lo mucho que le había echado de menos a él. Se puso a mirar los papeles en la bandeja de entrada en la esquina de su mesa. Oyó suspirar a Harry tras ella.

—Creo que hemos superado la fase de señor Potter, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, señor, pero eso era el año pasado.

— ¿Así que vamos a pretender que no ha pasado nada?

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas, o su voz aterciopelada se había tornado fría como el acero?

—Tuve un cumpleaños estupendo. Gracias —continuó esquivando su mirada. No podía mirarle a los ojos, pues le dejaría ver demasiado. Vería lo mucho que el hacer el amor con él había significado para ella, lo mucho que le quería. Y no podía permitírselo, pues jamás podría pertenecer a su mundo, al igual que él jamás podría entender el suyo.

Había aprendido esa lección al ser acogida en una familia más adinerada que la mayoría. Siendo ya una adolescente con incipiente carácter, había despertado un interés especial en el hijo adolescente de sus cuidadores. Y no le creyeron cuando finalmente consiguió reunir el valor de contarle a su madre adoptiva las indeseadas atenciones que le dedicaba su hijo. Le dijeron a la asistente social que su comportamiento era grosero y que jamás encajaría con ellos, y que quizás estaría más cómoda con otra familia… en el otro extremo de la ciudad. Pero incluso olvidando el dolor del pasado, Isabela la necesitaba más que nunca, por lo que salir con Harry Potter era un lujo que no podía permitirse en esos momentos.

El teléfono sonó.

—Oficina de Harry Potter, le habla Ginny.

—Holly, soy Angelina Sanders.

La administradora del hospital. El miedo sobrecogió a Ginny, y sus dedos apretaron el auricular del teléfono.

— ¿Sí?

—Mire, me resulta difícil decirle esto, pero las necesidades de Isabela han sido reevaluadas en vista de su reciente deterioro, y me temo que hemos tenido que revisar el coste de su cuidado.

Ginny suspiro de alivio al no tratarse de las noticias que se había temido.

— ¿Cuánto subirá? —Aguantó la respiración. Cuando le dijeron la cantidad, contuvo una exclamación.

—Así que, como verá, necesitamos alguna garantía de pago.

Ginny hizo unos rápidos cálculos mentales. Con un poco de malabarismo, podría hacer frente al aumento.

—Sí, lo pagaré, ya veré cómo —colgó el teléfono.

— ¿Algún problema? —La voz de Harry la sobresaltó. Se había olvidado de que estaba allí, escuchando. ¿Cuánto había escuchado?

—No es nada de lo que no me pueda ocupar —empezó a sortear el correo sobre su escritorio con la mirada perdida, esperando que Harry se diera la vuelta y volviera a su despacho.

El casi imperceptible sonido de la puerta le dio la respuesta que buscaba. Las letras de los sobres que tenía entre las manos empezaron a emborronarse, y Ginny pestañeó para eliminar las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. Desde que la salud de Isabela se había empezado a deteriorar, sus emociones habían estado muy alteradas. Ginny trató de centrarse en su trabajo, un contrato particularmente delicado al que Harry había hecho alteraciones. Se quedó trabajando en ello hasta tarde. Potter Enterprises esperaba poder cerrar el acuerdo públicamente, y ya había contactado con la prensa y las noticias hacía tiempo. Empezaron a dolerle cuello y cabeza tras tanto tiempo sin moverse del ordenador. Lizbeth le había llevado varias tazas de té, pero la mayoría de ellas se habían enfriado mientras sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado.

—Aquí tiene, señorita Weasley. No se ha tomado ningún descanso en todo el día, pensé que necesitaría comer algo.

Ginny levantó la vista del puñado de papeles de su escritorio y sonrió a Lizbeth en agradecimiento, pero al percibir el olor de la ensalada de almejas ahumadas, una especialidad del restaurante de la planta baja, se le revolvió el estómago.

—Qué detalle. Gracias, Lizbeth —consiguió decir, tragándose el sabor ácido del reflujo—. ¿Me disculpas? Creo que necesito refrescarme un poco antes de comer.

— ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto pálida.

—Sí, sí… estoy bien. Volveré en un minuto —dijo, esperando poder mantener el tipo hasta llegar al baño. Gracias a Dios estaba vacío. Ginny cerró la puerta de un portazo y se dejó caer sobre las rodillas, agarrándose con las manos al retrete.

Con ojos llorosos y manos temblorosas, partió un trozo de papel higiénico para limpiarse la cara. Tenía que ver a un médico pronto, pues si no superaba aquello no podría visitar a Isabela. Por mucho que intentara ignorar el informe médico sobre los últimos avances, sabía que no tendría a su querida amiga por mucho tiempo. Pero la idea le resultaba insoportable, y no podía afrontarla en ese momento, de modo que dejó a un lado esos pensamientos. Se incorporó y se apoyó contra la puerta hasta que, finalmente, se le pasó el mareo.

Cuando Ginny reapareció, Lizbeth ya había vuelto a su mesa. Sin mirar el contenido del plato, lo llevó a la cocina y lo tiró a la basura, cubriéndolo con algunas servilletas de papel. Volvió a su mesa para seguir trabajando e intentar encontrar el sentido de las palabras de la pantalla.

Harry salió de su despacho y se sentó sobre su mesa.

— ¿Estás bien? Lizbeth dijo hace un par de minutos que no parecías sentirte muy bien.

—Exagera, de verdad. Estoy bien.

—En cualquier caso, creo que deberías irte. Pareces agotada.

—Casi he terminado con el contrato. ¿Estás seguro de que no me necesitarás?

— ¿Necesitarte, Ginny? —dijo con cierto cinismo en la voz.

—Bien, entonces me iré —recogió sus cosas rápidamente y apagó el ordenador.

—Antes de marcharte, ven a mi despacho —no esperó a su respuesta.

— ¿Sí? —dijo al entrar.

—Entra y cierra la puerta.

Hizo lo que le ordenó, tratando de evitar mirar hacia la mesa. Jamás sería capaz de volver a entrar allí sin verlos a los dos, en el reflejo del cristal, como había ocurrido aquella noche hacía ya unas semanas.

—Siéntate.

—Prefiero quedarme de pie. Será sólo un minuto, ¿no?

—Depende.

— ¿Depende? ¿De qué?

Harry se acercó y, con una mano en su hombro, la llevó hacia el sofá.

—Siéntate.

Se sentó al borde del sofá. Harry notó lo nerviosa que estaba. ¿Qué ocultaba? Había intentado contactar con ella varias veces a lo largo de las vacaciones, pero no había respondido al teléfono de casa. También había pasado por su casa, pero ella no había acudido a la puerta. Decidió que lo mejor era ir al grano.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás embarazada?

— ¡No! —Se puso en pie, tambaleándose a consecuencia del repentino movimiento. Pero Harry hizo que se sentara de nuevo, y se sentó a su lado.

La mayoría de la gente volvía bronceada y descansada de las vacaciones. Sin embargo, la piel de Ginny, normalmente iluminada con un cálido brillo que nada tenía que ver con el sol, estaba pálida y apagada, y oscuras sombras marcaban sus ojos.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿Has ido a ver a algún médico?

—Claro que estoy segura. Jamás cometería un error con una cosa así. ¡Jamás! —Su vehemente respuesta le echó para atrás.

Se levantó del sillón y fue a llenar un vaso de agua de la jarra de cristal que había sobre la mesa auxiliar de época pegada a la pared. Sus dedos rozaron los de Ginny al darle el vaso, lo cual le causó una descarga eléctrica en el brazo. Las semanas apartados no habían apagado su deseo por ella, en todo caso lo habían intensificado.

—Entonces, ¿qué ocurre? —insistió—. En los tres años que has trabajado conmigo jamás te has enfermado.

—No me ha sentado bien algo que he comido esta semana. Eso es todo.

— ¿Llevas encontrándote mal una semana?

—Sólo un par de días. Seguro que se me pasa pronto.

—Tómate el día libre mañana.

—No hace falta, es un simple malestar de estómago. Y ahora, si eso era todo lo que querías de mí… —Ginny se levantó, más despacio que antes, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Cena conmigo.

Ella se detuvo y se volvió.

— ¿Perdón?

Se acercó a ella.

—Cena conmigo. Sé que apenas has comido en todo el día y debes de estar muerta de hambre. Algo sencillo, ¿vale?

El estómago de Ginny rugió en respuesta. Hizo una mueca y se llevó la mano al abdomen, movimiento que captó la atención de Harry. Rápidamente, Ginny dejó caer el brazo… no ayudaría darle más ideas ridículas.

—Tengo que irme si no quiero perder el autobús.

—Maldita sea, Ginny. Yo te acercaré a casa. ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy? ¡No te estoy diciendo que te acuestes conmigo! —Aunque el mencionarlo le traía vivos recuerdos de ambos reflejados en el cristal. Aguantó la respiración, en espera de su respuesta. Desde aquella noche en la oficina, había deseado más de Ginny, y no bastaba con que estuviera trabajando en la habitación contigua todo el día. La quería a su lado, en su cama.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien. Entonces, vamos.

A esa hora de la tarde, el tráfico en la costa de Auckland era ligero. Cientos de paseantes y familias con bicicletas estaban todavía disfrutando de la cálida tarde veraniega a pesar de que la noche ya se estaba cerniendo sobre la ciudad. Harry aparcó el coche en un parking frente a la playa de Mission Bay.

—Vamos a pasear por la playa antes de cenar —sugirió, y llevó a Ginny de la mano.

Era una tarde espléndida. Los últimos rayos del sol teñían el cielo de rojo y naranja, reflejándose en el agua. Las gaviotas daban vueltas en el cielo, emitiendo estridentes sonidos antes de abalanzarse sobre los restos de comida más cercanos. Junto al muro del paseo marino, gordas palomas arrullaban. Poco a poco, Ginny empezó a relajarse y a sentirse mejor.

El aire fresco y el suave ejercicio parecían haberle sentado bien y, cuando cruzaron la calle hacia el lado de los restaurantes, su apetito se había multiplicado por cuatro.

— ¿Qué te parece un italiano? Si quieres, nos podemos sentar en la terraza.

—Me parece estupendo, gracias —sin darse cuenta, le había dado la oportunidad de evitar los aromas que impregnaban el interior del restaurante. Afuera, la suave brisa marina garantizaría que su sensible estómago no reaccionara.

O tenían mucha suerte, o Harry había engatusado al camarero porque, a pesar de lo concurrido del lugar, consiguieron una mesa para dos de inmediato.

— ¿Vino tinto o blanco? —preguntó Harry mientras leía la carta de vinos.

Sus papilas del gusto se agriaron con sólo pensar en el vino.

—Hoy me voy a contentar con agua.

—Buena idea, yo también. Tomaremos dos de éstos —dijo, apuntando el agua embotellada en la lista de bebidas, y le devolvió al camarero la carta de vinos.

— ¿Vienes mucho por aquí? —Ginny rompió el silencio creado entre ellos.

—Se supone que soy yo el que debe decir eso —Harry se rió de forma espontánea, aligerando el espíritu de Ginny—. Hace tiempo que no vengo, pero la comida siempre es buena. ¿Qué te apetece? —Le echó una mirada por encima de su menú—. El pescado tiene buena pinta. Si todavía tienes el estómago un poco débil, puede que eso sea lo suficientemente ligero.

Ella suspiró con alivio.

—Sí, me parece estupendo. Tomaré el pescado al vapor y una ensalada.

El camarero reapareció para tomar sus órdenes. Harry pidió _scaloppini_.

—Solías trabajar en el grupo de mecanografía, ¿verdad? —La pregunta, que no venía a cuento, la desconcertó.

—Sí —respondió cautelosamente.

—Eras una jovencita de lo más seria.

Sorprendida de que hubiera notado su presencia por aquel entonces, Ginny simplemente asintió. Harry deslizó un dedo por la superficie de su copa, en cuya superficie se había condensado el agua fresca. Ginny no pudo apartar su mirada del trayecto que dibujaba su dedo, ni beber un sólo sorbo de agua para aliviar la repentina sequedad de garganta.

— ¿Por qué decidiste hacerte asistente personal? Pensaba que irías a la universidad. Quizás a estudiar Derecho.

Por inocente que fuera su comentario, Ginny inmediatamente cerró las puertas. Si no compartía nada, podía evitar ser objeto de ridículo o, peor, de lástima. Mientras una parte de ella anhelaba poder contarle a Harry más cosas de su pasado, otra, había definido sus barreras hacía mucho tiempo, y no podía cruzarlas.

—Lo consideré —admitió, empujando un trozo de pescado con el tenedor alrededor del plato—, pero decidí que era mejor conseguir un trabajo para empezar a ganar dinero de inmediato —en realidad, habría dado lo que fuera por poder conseguir un título en la universidad de Auckland, pero no tenía padres que pudieran complementar las becas estudiantiles. Si quería llegar a buen puerto en su vida, tenía que hacerlo por sí misma, como había ocurrido desde que su madre la abandonara.

— ¿Tan importante es para ti el dinero que renunciarías a hacer algo que realmente quisieras?

Sus planes de ahorrar dinero para hacer lo que realmente quería, empezar a investigar quién era y de dónde venía, se habían paralizado con el inicio de la etapa avanzada de la enfermedad de Isabela, cuando Ginny decidió asumir la responsabilidad financiera del cuidado de Isabela. Le debía eso y más a su hermana de leche. Isabela había sido la única persona que jamás la había abandonado, y quien la había obligado a analizar seriamente lo que se había convertido en un comportamiento autodestructivo. Le debía su vida, su mera existencia. Cuidar de ella el tiempo que viviera era algo a lo que Ginny se sentía obligada tanto por amor como por honor.

—No puedes negar que el dinero sea importante. No hay más que ver a tu propia familia —trató de desviar la atención centrada en ella—. He oído historias de lo duro que trabajaba tu padre cuando aún eras sólo un niño. No se crea una empresa como Potter sin trabajo duro. Y él jamás consiguió ningún título.

—Cierto. Pero fue a costa de mucho más que dinero. Fue un completo extraño durante toda nuestra infancia. Cuando murió nuestra madre, fue como si él también hubiera muerto con ella por lo poco que le veíamos. Créeme, Ginny, el dinero no lo es todo.

—Y eso lo dice un hombre que lo tiene todo —Ginny no pudo reprimir las palabras de amargura, aunque deseó no haberlas dicho al ver la tensa expresión de su cara.

—No todo, Ginny. Algunas cosas no se pueden comprar.

—Lo siento. No debí decir eso.

—Vamos, se está haciendo tarde, y parece como si hubieras estado boxeado. Te llevaré a casa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de ****J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de ****Yvonne Lindsay ****perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 6:**

Harry miró por la ventana de su apartamento, viendo cómo el mundo se movía a toda velocidad sin importar la hora. Por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía quitarse a Ginny de la mente. No había ocultado lo importante que el dinero era para ella, pero entonces, ¿por qué vivía donde vivía? Era un misterio. Uno que tenía intención de descubrir, a pesar de que el sentido común le decía que sería mejor olvidarse de la noche que pasaron juntos, como al parecer había hecho ella.

Se apartó de la ventana y abrió el móvil. Una tecla, y estaría un paso más cerca de encontrar las respuestas que buscaba. El informe que le había llegado al fax esa misma mañana no había calmado su inquietud. Estaba claro que Ginny tenía dificultades financieras. Había largas sumas de dinero que salían de su cuenta regularmente y que absorbían casi todo su salario. No era de extrañar que viviera en condiciones tan precarias. Algo, o alguien, le sacaba cada dólar que ganaba. El dinero de la única cuenta de ahorro que había tenido, hacía meses que se había agotado. Pero aparte de la información financiera, el informe no daba ni una pista sobre quién era exactamente. Recordó una conversación que había oído entre Ginny y otra persona el día anterior. Tenía algún tipo de presión financiera, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por el juego? ¿Por algo peor?

Llamó de nuevo a su investigador privado.

—Necesito que investigues más en profundidad. Averigua quién es, de dónde viene. Todo. No me importa lo que tardes.

La semana había resultado interminable. Su malestar y náuseas todavía le impedían visitar a Isabela, y se sentía culpable. Para empeorar las cosas, no sólo había estado vomitando en el trabajo, sino que además Lizbeth la había visto ese mismo día y se había preocupado excesivamente. Finalmente, había aceptado de buena gana la sugerencia de Lizbeth de irse a casa temprano. Había recogido sus cosas y se había marchado mientras Harry estaba ocupado en una videoconferencia. Lo único que le faltaba era que él también se preocupara.

Al rebuscar en su bolso el dinero suelto para el autobús, había encontrado los artículos de primera emergencia que solía llevar consigo en una pequeña bolsa de cosméticos. La pregunta de Harry de la semana anterior seguía retumbando en sus oídos. Había estado muy segura al responderle que no podía estar embarazada, ¿pero era posible? Ya no podía rechazar esa posibilidad con total seguridad.

Ginny entró en la casa y cerró con llave antes de ir al baño. Dejó el paquete de la farmacia que había comprado sobre el armario de su diminuto cuarto de baño y sacó el contenido. Las instrucciones eran simples. Siguió los pasos al pie de la letra y, mientras daba vueltas en el pequeño espacio de la habitación cual animal enjaulado, trató de respirar y calmarse.

No podía estar embarazada. No cuando todavía tenía tantas preguntas pendientes sin respuesta, ni en su actual situación financiera. La vida no podía ser tan injusta con ella. Ni en sus peores pesadillas se había imaginado que algo así pudiera ocurrirle a ella. Se había prometido no tener hijos hasta estar segura de que no aportaría enfermedades ni infelicidad a otra vida humana, e incluso entonces, sólo los tendría si podía darles las cosas que ella nunca había tenido, un pasado, el amor incondicional de dos padres y la seguridad financiera para cubrir todas sus necesidades.

El sonido de un coche aparcando justo delante de su casa detuvo sus pasos abruptamente. Sintió cierta inquietud en el estómago. Oyó el eco de unos pasos que se acercaban a su puerta. Un fuerte golpe hizo temblar la puerta.

— ¡Ginny! —gritó Harry Potter al otro lado del cristal.

Sus piernas temblaron al dirigirse hacia la puerta por el estrecho pasillo. Despacio, abrió la puerta los pocos centímetros que permitía la cadena.

—Déjame entrar, Ginny —su voz, suave y sensual, hizo que a Ginny se le acelerara el corazón. Sin embargo, también había un cariz duro en su tono de voz, que exigía obediencia.

—No.

—Abre la puerta —levantó la voz un poco.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras desde donde estás y marcharte.

— Lizbeth dijo que te encontrabas mal otra vez. No creo que puedas engañarme esta vez, Ginny.

Un chico que pasaba con su patinete, se detuvo en la acera.

— ¡Oiga, señorita! ¿Quiere que vaya en busca de mi tío? ¡Él se encargará de él por usted!

Ginny reconoció al chico de la casa dos puertas más allá, y no tenía duda alguna de que alguno de sus _muchos tíos_ había tomado parte en la ruidosa macro fiesta del día de Nochebuena.

— ¿Ginny? —La miró por la ranura con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¿Quieres que el chico vaya a por su tío? Adelante, estoy de humor.

Ella tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta y, con dedos temblorosos, entornó la puerta lo suficiente para poder abrir la cadena.

—No pasa nada. Lo conozco —sonrió débilmente por encima del hombro de Harry y vio al chico sonreírle antes de volver a montarse en el patinete—. Será mejor que entres —le hizo un gesto a Harry para que la siguiera por el pasillo.

—Gracias —dijo, algo airado.

No estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto. Pero tenía que dar la cara, igual que había tenido que dar la cara en otras encrucijadas en su vida.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerte un té o un café? Aunque no tengo leche, lo siento —Ginny había tenido que tirar los restos gelatinosos de la leche esa misma mañana antes de ir al trabajo.

—No, no quiero nada más que unas cuantas respuestas sinceras.

—Siempre he sido sincera contigo.

—Bien. Me alegro. Entonces no hay razón para no serlo ahora, ¿no es así?

¿Adónde quería llegar? ¿Acaso sabía lo de la prueba del embarazo? Ginny no tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo.

—Cuando Lizbeth me dijo que te encontrabas mal, pensé que te gustaría que te llevara a casa, en lugar de ir en autobús. Le dije que fuera en tu busca. Me sorprendió enterarme de que te desviaste para hacer unas compras antes de ir a la parada —agarró a Ginny por los brazos—. ¿Te has hecho la prueba, Ginny? ¿Me lo ibas a decir?

Ella trató de liberarse, pero él la agarraba con fuerza. Sentía el calor de sus dedos sobre la piel, y no podía evitar desear que le acariciaran otras partes del cuerpo. Estaba loca. Sólo una loca reaccionaría así.

—No me puedo creer que la enviaras a espiarme —se dio la vuelta para que no viera la llama de deseo que se reflejaba en su rostro—. Suéltame.

—Dime —dijo con exigencia.

—No lo sé.

— ¿No sabes el resultado o no sabes si vas a decírmelo?

— ¡Ninguna de las dos cosas! ¡O las dos…! ¡No sé! —Ginny se liberó de sus manos—. Me estaba haciendo la prueba cuando llegaste.

— ¿Dónde está? —exigió saber.

—Sobre el armario del baño —respondió con una vocecilla. Apenas había terminado la frase, él ya estaba de camino al baño.

Oyó detenerse sus pasos en el baño, y el estómago se le encogió durante la espera. Un sonido, como un gruñido apagado, recorrió el pasillo, seguido por silencio. Después, oyó el ruido de las cañerías y del agua correr en el lavabo.

Una sola mirada a su rostro y sus ojos ligeramente enrojecidos bastó para hundir el mundo de Ginny. Desorientada, se agarró al respaldo de una de las sillas de metal que Harry había evitado usar con tanto desdeño la última vez que había estado allí.

— ¡No! ¡Dime que no es cierto!

—Claro que es cierto. Estás embarazada de mi hijo —dijo con una mirada fría y airada a la vez.

Otra sensación de náusea, más intensa que antes.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —Con la mano sobre la boca, Ginny recorrió rápidamente el pasillo.

Exhausta por el esfuerzo unos minutos después, apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry detrás de ella, quien le frotaba suavemente la espalda.

— ¿Ya has terminado? —Sonaba distante.

—Eso creo.

—Entonces, lávate la cara y ven conmigo.

— ¿Contigo? —Ginny estaba confusa—. ¿De vuelta a la oficina?

Harry le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y abrió el agua del lavabo. Ginny tomó un toallita de franela y la puso bajo el agua para frotarse la cara antes de enjuagarse la boca. Harry le alcanzó una toalla para que se secara y se quedó callado como una estatua mientras ella se secaba la cara.

—No. A un médico.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son de ****J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de ****Yvonne Lindsay ****perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 7:**

—Está en los primeros días de embarazo. No hay duda —le dijo a Harry la doctora, una prima suya, al cerrar tras ella la puerta de la sala de examen para darle a Ginny algo de privacidad para vestirse.

—Maldita sea —Harry dejó de pasear por la sala y se hundió en una silla al otro lado del escritorio de Luna.

—Es la chica que trajiste al almuerzo el día de Navidad, ¿no? —Harry asintió—. Pensaba que el tío James tenía estrictas normas sobre los romances de oficina.

—Fue un error.

—Tener sexo sin protección es un error.

—Me aseguró que no pasaría nada —Harry no podía mirarla a los ojos, ver la mirada de reproche que sabía que encontraría.

—Bien, pues por lo visto será mejor que recapacites.

—Ya —más de lo que Luna pensaba. Harry echó un vistazo hacia la puerta aún cerrada—. ¿Estará bien?

—En cuanto empiece a comer bien y descanse. Te daré una lista de suplementos para ayudarla a fortalecerse. No se ha cuidado demasiado bien. Si queréis tener un bebé sano, hay cosas que tienen que cambiar.

Un bebé sano. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. ¡Iba a ser padre! Se le empañaron los ojos, el pecho se le oprimió, y una llama de esperanza se prendió en su interior.

—No te preocupes, me encargaré de que se cuide.

Ginny permaneció un rato sobre la camilla de la sala de examen. Las últimas palabras de la doctora aún retumbaban en sus oídos.

—Sin duda, Harry y tú tendréis que hablar.

Se llevó la mano al vientre llena de incredulidad. Embarazada. Ni en sus peores pesadillas se había imaginado que algo así pudiera pasarle a ella. Siempre había tenido tanto cuidado de no dejar a nadie acercarse a ella demasiado. La única vez en su vida que se había dejado llevar y cedido a un impulso, a la necesidad de otra persona, necesidad que había ocultado durante tanto tiempo, el destino se la había jugado.

Ginny se estremeció. No podía permitirse criar a un niño. Apenas se podía permitir mantener a Alejandra, y menos a sí misma. Levantó las rodillas, adoptando una posición fetal. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Si hubiera tenido el lujo de unas circunstancias normales, la noticia de llevar al hijo de Harry en su vientre habría sido una alegría, pero el peso de la responsabilidad que se le venía encima la paralizaba. ¿Y si el bebé tenía problemas? No podía soportar ver a otra persona amada morir de una muerte lenta y dolorosa. ¿Amada? No podía amar al bebé todavía. Era demasiado pronto. De hecho, no podía permitirse sentir nada por aquella nueva vida que crecía en sus entrañas cuando había tanto enjuago.

Lentamente se estiró y se quitó de encima la sábana que la doctora le había puesto encima para mayor _privacidad,_ un término totalmente incongruente después de un examen interno.

El sonido apagado de voces se filtraba a través de la puerta. Tenía que vestirse y salir. No podía permitir que Harry hiciera planes con la doctora, que le correspondía hacer a ella.

Al menos, aquello significaba que no tendría que seguir restringiendo sus visitas a Isabela por una infección de estómago.

La puerta de la sala se abrió.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry con un brillo en los ojos que no pudo identificar.

— ¿Bien? No, no estoy bien. No podía estar peor —no pudo reprimir la amargura de sus palabras. Deseaba escapar de aquella sala. Escapar de Harry. De la verdad.

La expresión de Harry se endureció.

—Ven. Tenemos que hablar de tu condición y cuidado.

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver contigo?

—Todo.

¿Cómo se atrevía a discutir sobre su cuidado con una extraña? Ya había sufrido a suficientes personas en su vida tomando decisiones por ella. Ya no era una niña, sino una mujer adulta, fuerte y capaz, con responsabilidades. Una mujer que no necesitaba a nadie más.

La doctora estaba sentada en su mesa, mirando a Ginny como si estuviera sopesando sus palabras antes de hablar. Ginny se sentó en la silla que Harry le indicó.

—Según Luna, necesitas suplementos y más descanso para recuperar las fuerzas. Sea lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo para llegar a este estado, tienes que parar.

— ¿Parar? No tienes derecho a dictarme lo que hacer. Es mi cuerpo, mi elección, y no quiero traer otro niño no deseado al mundo —Ginny sintió a Harry tensarse junto a ella.

Luna la miró espantada y con una mirada crítica.

—Si crees que este bebé no es deseado, te equivocas completamente —Harry se puso en pie—. Lo siento, Luna, pero Ginny y yo tenemos algunas cosas que discutir en privado.

—Claro, es comprensible —Luna le dedicó una sonrisa de preocupación antes de mirar a Ginny—. No te precipites con ninguna decisión. Sé que la noticia ha sido una sorpresa imprevista para ambos. Harry, creo que ya he dicho suficiente por hoy.

—Gracias, Luna. Llamaré al especialista mañana.

— ¿Especialista? No puedo costearme un especialista —Ginny deseaba gritar… hacer cualquier cosa para llamar la atención. ¿Acaso su opinión no importaba? Durante toda su infancia, se había sentido ignorada por la gente, que hablaba como si ella no existiera o como si no importara. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo por tomar el control de su vida, y no iba a sacrificarlo ahora.

La fuerte mano de Harry la agarró por el codo, haciendo que se levantara de la silla. Una vez en el coche, Ginny se sentó de mala gana en el asiento del copiloto. En lugar de poner el coche en marcha, Harry agarró el volante forrado de cuero y se volvió hacia ella.

—Voy a dejar esto bien claro. No vas a encargarte de esto tú sola, ¿me entiendes?

Ginny lo miró. La determinación en su mirada hizo que las palabras que iba a pronunciar se disiparan en la oscuridad. No iba a ganar la batalla, al menos no en ese momento.

—Te entiendo.

—Bien —sin más palabras, Harry giró la llave del coche, poniendo su BMW en marcha.

Ginny no prestó atención al camino de vuelta a casa hasta que tuvo que bajar la visera del coche para protegerse del sol de la tarde que brillaba frente a ellos. Si estuvieran de camino a su casa, el sol estaría a sus espaldas, y no cegándoles.

—Éste no es el camino a mi casa. ¿Por qué no me llevas a casa?

—Te estoy llevando —las manos de Harry apretaron el volante.

—Este no es el camino a mi casa.

—No.

— ¿Entonces adónde me llevas?

—A la mía.

— ¿Al apartamento?

—No, a la isla.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído —Harry giró el volante, y entraron en la rampa que llevaba al aparcamiento del edificio de Potter Enterprises.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ginny, sé razonable. Ni siquiera tienes comida suficiente en tu casa para preparar una comida decente y menos todavía el dinero para comprarte una.

— ¡Eso tú no lo sabes! —Ginny lo miró con horror. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

Detuvo el coche en su espacio del aparcamiento, se volvió y arqueó una ceja. Le dijo vagamente que sabía más sobre ella de lo que estaba dispuesta a contarle.

—Y tenemos que hablar del bebé, hasta cuándo puedes trabajar y esas cosas —Harry le desabrochó el cinturón cuando ella fue a hacerlo.

¡Su trabajo! No podía permitirse dejar de trabajar. Se hundió impotente en el asiento del coche. Harry detectó su abatimiento al instante en la caída de sus hombros y la inclinación de su cuello y de sus labios. Un destello de compasión se encendió brevemente, pero pronto lo sofocó. No podía permitirse ninguna compasión, y menos cuando su mente todavía dudaba de ella. A lo mejor jamás le hubiera contado lo del bebé si no la hubiera presionado. Y quién sabía qué decisiones habría tomado ella sola, especialmente dada su precaria situación financiera. Y desde luego, no iba a dejar que nada le pasara a aquel niño. Ya le habían ocultado la verdad con anterioridad, y no iba a dejar que le ocurriera de nuevo.

Salió del BMW, apenas capaz de resistir el deseo de dar un portazo. Rodeó el vehículo para ayudar a Ginny a salir de él. Ella reaccionó cual muñeca de trapo, una mujer completamente distinta de la mujer que había discutido con él en la consulta de médico, y más lejos todavía de la mujer cuya pasión había despertado en sus brazos, y que desde entonces invadía todos sus sueños y pensamientos. De camino al ascensor, Harry hizo una llamada desde su teléfono móvil.

—Fred, por favor, prepara una cena para dos junto a la piscina —hizo una pausa mientras escuchaba la respuesta de Fred, su mayordomo—. No, la habitación de invitados no será necesaria. Llegaremos pronto —cerró el teléfono.

— ¿Vuelvo esta noche? —Ginny levantó la cabeza con esperanza en su mirada.

— ¿Por qué ibas a pensar eso?

—Bueno, dijiste que no hacía falta preparar ninguna habitación adicional —su voz se desvaneció, sonando de repente insegura.

—Dormirás conmigo, donde pueda vigilarte a todas horas.

Le gustara o no, iba a dormir con él. No iba a correr ningún riesgo con algo tan preciado como un bebé. Compartir cama con Ginny iba a resultar ser una tortura, pero su hijo o hija estarían seguros en sus brazos cada noche.

—No recuerdo haber aceptado ir a tu casa a dormir. Se supone que _sólo_ íbamos a hablar.

—Hablaremos, no te preocupes por eso.

— ¿Pero tengo que quedarme contigo?

—Sí —no era negociable.

Vio a Ginny mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

—Una noche, entonces. Para que podamos aclarar las cosas.

Harry dejó escapar el aire que Ginny no había notado que estaba aguantando, aliviado por no tener que enfrentarse a su negativa. Pero una noche no sería suficiente para aplacar su preocupación. Haría todo lo posible para proteger a su hijo en todo momento.

Siguieron en silencio hasta el helipuerto en el tejado del edificio. A esas horas de la tarde, la mayoría de los empleados se habían marchado.

El helicóptero de la empresa, un elegante Agusta negro personalizado para Potter Enterprises estaba preparado en la pista. El piloto estaba ya en la cabina y la hélice en marcha, haciendo que se levantara el polvo. Harry apretó a Ginny contra su cuerpo para protegerla del viento y la guió a la puerta del helicóptero. Una vez dentro, Ginny se abrochó el cinturón y se quedó quieta, sin osar moverse al notar que su corazón se aceleraba y su estómago le advertía de que ya había tenido suficiente agitación por un día. Aunque había viajado en el Agusta con anterioridad, nunca había ido al santuario privado de Harry.

— ¿Vamos a la isla, señor?

—Sí, Fred nos espera. Gracias, George.

Harry miró a Ginny y, ajustando sus auriculares, le hizo una señal para que hiciera lo mismo. Ella rechazó la invitación con la cabeza. No tenía ganas de mantener una conversación con él, al menos mientras sus nervios estuvieran tan a flor de piel. Necesitaba cada gramo de compostura para preparar sus ideas para la discusión que se avecinaba.

Tenía entendido que Harry jamás había llevado una invitada que no fuera miembro de la familia a la isla que había comprado tras su divorcio. A corta distancia del distrito financiero de la ciudad, la isla era su oasis particular de paz y tranquilidad, un paraíso que guardaba celosamente.

Cuando llegaron a la isla y aterrizaron, Ginny se sentía tan crispada y tensa, que un sólo roce, una sola palabra, harían que saltara en mil pedazos. Ignoró la ayuda de Harry para salir del helicóptero, prefiriendo hacerlo por sí misma a pesar de la debilidad de sus piernas. Se agachó y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la casa de piedra gris plateada de dos pisos que había unos cientos de metros más allá. Ginny contó al menos tres chimeneas sobre el tejado de pizarra de pronunciada pendiente.

— ¿Éste es tu hogar? —preguntó, fastidiada por no ser capaz de borrar de su voz la impresión que le causaba la casa.

—Es mi casa. Hace falta una familia para conseguir formar un hogar.

Familia. El que los dos desearan lo que no tenían era una cruel ironía. Dadas las circunstancias actuales, él tendría una familia en menos de un año, pero ¿dónde encajaría ella? ¿Querría formar parte de su vida? Ginny apretó los puños ante su tormento mental. No quería tomar ese camino. Todavía quedaban demasiadas preguntas sin contestar en su vida.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de ****J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de ****Yvonne Lindsay ****perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 8:**

Un hombre de alta estatura y cabello plateado les esperaba en al jardín.

—Fred, la señorita Weasley, que se quedará en mis aposentos.

—Por supuesto, señor. Llevaré las cosas de la señorita al dormitorio principal…

—No tengo equipaje —le interrumpió Ginny, añadiendo en silencio: «No tengo nada. Ni posesiones, ni elección. Nada».

—Estoy seguro de que podernos atender sus necesidades por esta noche —Harry le dedicó a Fred una mirada que requería una respuesta afirmativa.

—Por supuesto —confirmó Fred, sin ni siquiera un gesto de curiosidad o preocupación en su rostro—. He preparado unas bebidas en el patio para ustedes. La cena se servirá en unos quince minutos, si le parece bien, señor.

—Me parece bien, Fred. Gracias —Harry movió una de las sillas del patio—. Siéntate.

Fue más una orden que una invitación. Ella aceptó, y miró a su alrededor con aprensión. Había una piscina discretamente iluminada que despedía destellos turquesa a su izquierda y farolillos que iluminaban bloques de piedra a su alrededor. Palmeras de clima subtropical y helechos formaban parte del paisaje del jardín, salpicado del tono rojo de begonias estratégicamente colocadas.

—El jardín es precioso —dijo Ginny al aceptar una copa de burbujeante dorado. Se llevó la copa a los labios y vaciló. ¿Podía beber alcohol? Dios, no sabía lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Aunque no quería tener un hijo y haría cualquier cosa para dar marcha atrás, el instinto detuvo su mano.

—No es alcohol, es zumo de uva con burbujas —Harry sorbió de su copa, reclinándose en la silla—. ¿Te gusta la jardinería?

—Si tuviera tiempo, seguro que sí.

Harry se mordió la lengua ante su respuesta. ¿Tiempo? Tendría tiempo más que suficiente en los meses venideros. Se aseguraría de ello. De repente, se dio cuenta de que, como su asistente personal, Ginny básicamente había planeado su día a día y muchos de sus fines de semana en los últimos tres años, mientras que él poco sabía de ella. No sabía nada más que lo que hacía que sus ojos se tornaran oscuros y profundos de placer, y cómo su piel satinada se tornaba ardiente y rosácea. Su miembro se endureció en respuesta a los recuerdos, recuerdos que reprimió con repentina aversión por su propia reacción irrefrenable.

—A Fred no le importará un poco de compañía en el jardín si quieres probar tu habilidad con las plantas —una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus labios, mientras ella lo miraba, airada.

—Dudo que una noche vaya a significar una gran diferencia para el señor Fred.

El tenue sonido de unas suelas de goma sobre el suelo de pizarra anunció la vuelta de Fred.

—Aquí viene nuestra cena. Seguro que ya estás lista para la cena.

—No tengo hambre —dijo ella con voz distante, reclinándose en la silla con las manos sobre su regazo.

—Tienes que comer algo.

—Puedo cuidarme yo sola, gracias.

—No sé de dónde te has sacado la idea de que puedes cuidar de ti misma. Mírate. Eres toda piel y huesos. Si sigues así, perjudicarás al bebé.

Ginny se enderezó con expresión desafiante, poniendo las manos frente a ella sobre la mesa.

—Quizás eso sea cosa mía, ¿no crees?

Harry se calló su respuesta, algo realmente difícil cuando todo lo que quería hacer era agarrarla y alimentarla a la fuerza. Pero si quería hacer peligrar a aquel bebé, sería sobre su cadáver. Tenía que probar una nueva estrategia. No había conseguido su reputación siendo obstinado e intratable. En silencio, sirvió una pequeña porción del humeante arroz blanco en un plato, añadió un poco de pollo al estilo tailandés, y lo puso delante de ella antes de servirse una ración más grande para él.

— ¿Recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo? —Tomó un pequeño bocado con su tenedor, y se lo puso delante de los labios—. Vamos, pruébalo. Está muy bueno.

Vio cómo aspiraba ligeramente el aroma de la comida, se mojaba los labios con la punta de la lengua y tragaba saliva. El ver el leve movimiento de los músculos de su cuello le trajo recuerdos de cuando había sentido el movimiento de esos músculos bajo sus labios y su lengua. Entonces, milagrosamente, abrió los labios y aceptó la comida que sostenía frente a ella. Volvió a dejar el tenedor sobre el plato, y la observó masticar metódicamente y tragar.

Ginny agachó la cabeza, esquivando su mirada.

—Lo siento, tienes razón. La comida está deliciosa. Puedo hacerlo yo sola.

Comieron sin hablar, acompañados sólo por el suave sonido de las olas en la distancia, que acariciaban la plateada playa arenosa visible a sólo unos cientos de metros de distancia, y el chirrido de los grillos. Aromas embriagadores bañaban el aire de aquella noche de verano, el aroma del jazmín y el aroma salado del mar. En cualquier otra circunstancia aquello sería un hermoso y romántico paraíso.

Ginny se terminó el plato que Harry le había servido. Fred fue a recoger los platos, y los sustituyó por dos platos con sendas porciones de un ligero y sabroso pastel de queso con fruta de la pasión, nata y salsa de mango. Ginny devoró su ración. Satisfecha, se reclinó sobre el respaldo de la silla, y apenas pudo reprimir un bostezo.

—Estás cansada. Te enseñaré nuestra habitación.

Al oír su voz, Ginny alzó sus ojos cansados para encontrarse con su mirada fija en ella. ¿Le había quitado la vista de encima una sola vez en toda la noche? Lo dudaba.

—No hemos discutido qué vamos a hacer con el… el… —no podía decir la palabra bebé en alto.

—No hay nada que discutir. Estás embarazada con mi bebé. Me aseguraré de que tengas los mejores cuidados posibles, y estaré ahí cuando nazca.

— ¿Y si algo va mal? —Tenía que preguntar. En alguna parte había oído que uno de cada cuatro embarazos acababa en aborto. A lo mejor ella era uno de esos cuatro casos. Después de todo, no tenía ni idea de si había alguna anormalidad o predisposición genética que pudiera impedir un embarazo normal y saludable. Ni idea. Sintió un escalofrío.

—Haré todo lo posible para asegurarme de que nada vaya mal —Harry se puso en pie—. Al igual que tú.

— ¿Y cuando nazca el bebé? ¿Qué pasa si está enfermo o tiene algún defecto o anormalidad del que no sabías nada? ¿Lo querrás entonces? —su voz subió de tono al apoderarse de ella un miedo atroz a lo desconocido.

—La familia lo es todo para mí. Creo que sólo el peor de los padres no desearía o querría a un hijo, independientemente de lo perfecto o imperfecto que fuera.

—Algunos son así —como su madre, que abandonó a una niña perfectamente sana.

— ¿Te refieres a ti? —Harry se aflojó el nudo de la corbata—. No te preocupes, Ginny. Yo estaré encantado de criar a mi hijo solo. Tengo suficiente amor que dar por los dos.

— ¿Y yo qué?

—Buena pregunta —su expresión se endureció, y su voz se tornó gélida—. Serás libre para marcharte. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no?

Libre para marcharse. No había tenido tiempo ni para pensar qué pasaría cuando naciera el niño. ¿Qué sabía ella de maternidad? Su propia madre apenas había sido un ejemplo a seguir. ¿Y la familia? Por lo que sabía, no tenía ninguna. La perspectiva de criar a un hijo la aterrorizaba. Tenía vagos recuerdos de una cara sonriente, el calor de unos brazos, fragmentos de una nana para ahuyentar los temores de la oscuridad de la noche. Pero los recuerdos eran tan pocos y efímeros, que podrían haber sido meramente una ilusión. En cuanto a su situación monetaria, incluso después de que muriera Isabela no sería fácil, pues los bebés costaban dinero. Para mantenerlo tendría que trabajar y dejarlo en un centro de día, con el consiguiente coste. Sería como abandonar a su bebé cada día, algo de lo que ella llevaba ocho años tratando de olvidarse. Harry podía ofrecerle a ese niño todo lo que ella nunca había tenido, excepto a su madre. De repente, Ginny comprendió lo que tenía que hacer.

—Supongo que todavía tengo mi trabajo en Potter, ¿no?

—Bueno, ya veremos —Harry volvió a sentarse en la silla, y se frotó la barbilla—. ¿Por qué no recuperas las fuerzas primero y después hablamos?

— ¿Y cómo se supone que he de mantenerme mientras tanto? Ya he agotado todas mis vacaciones y los días por enfermedad.

—Me aseguraré de que sigues recibiendo tu paga. Y naturalmente, preferiría que, hasta que nazca el niño, te quedaras aquí, y no en ese lugar en el que vives al que llamas casa. Tendrás todo lo que necesites.

Soltó una carcajada. ¿Qué sabía él de sus necesidades? Él lo tenía todo, una familia, una casa, un trabajo… Lo único que tenía ella era su orgullo y un montón de gastos, y su orgullo estaba a punto de desaparecer. Tenía que hablarle de Isabela para darle pena. Si no entendía por qué el dinero era tan importante para ella, entonces no sabía qué más podía hacer.

—Se trata de algo más que mi comodidad. ¿Has oído hablar de la enfermedad de Huntington?

—Algo —su rostro palideció—. ¿Quieres decir que eres portadora?

—No, ni siquiera tengo un historial médico al que poder echar un vistazo. Pero mi hermana, bueno, mi hermana de leche, Isabela, tiene esa enfermedad. Está en la última fase y requiere cuidado constante. Un cuidado muy caro. A eso es a lo que dedico mi dinero. No me puedo permitir perder mi trabajo. Tendría que trasladarla a un hospital público, y le prometí, cuando aún tenía capacidad de comprensión, que jamás permitiría que eso ocurriera. Es todo lo que tengo. No la defraudaré.

—Nunca me contaste esto. ¿Por qué?

—Es mi problema. Yo me ocupo de mis propios problemas como puedo —aspiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con los aromas que flotaban en el aire de la noche. Sabía que las siguientes palabras, sin duda, oscurecerían la opinión que Harry tenía de ella. Pero tenía que mantener su promesa a Isabela como fuera—. Su enfermedad es incurable, pero hay cosas que pueden aliviarla. Cosas que yo no puedo costear. Aceptaré tener a este bebé con la condición de que después sigas pagándome para poder cubrir los costes de Alejandra.

—Entiendo que quieras ayudar a Isabela, pero, Ginny, podrías habérmelo dicho. No soy un monstruo.

—Bueno, como he dicho, me ocupo de mis propios problemas a mi manera. Y ya que hablamos de Isabela, si acepto quedarme aquí, tengo que ir a verla regularmente.

—Bien. Le encargaré a Fred que te lleve a la ciudad en la lancha todos los días, siempre que el tiempo lo permita. Te seguiré pagando tu salario mientras estés aquí, y te haré un único pago por una cantidad fija de dinero una vez des a luz. Dame los datos del hospital de Isabela y haré lo necesario para encargarme de las facturas.

Ginny se sintió aliviada. Con su salario íntegro y libre de cargas podría empezar la investigación sobre su pasado que se había prometido realizar. Para cuando naciera el bebé, a lo mejor tenía suficientes ahorros para contratar a alguien para averiguar quién era ella en realidad, en lugar de dar palos de ciego buscando información en registros públicos.

— ¿Entonces está todo a tu gusto? ¿Te quedas? —Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Ella dobló la servilleta con cuidado y la dejó sobre la mesa, asombrada de que los dedos no le temblaran.

—En realidad, hay una cosa más.

— ¿Sólo una? —dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Quiero un contrato por escrito —Ginny puso las manos sobre su regazo, apretando los dedos hasta que empezaron a entumecerse.

— ¿Un contrato por tener a mi bebé? ¿Acaso crees que incumpliré mi parte del trato?

—Eso es —después de todo, su madre le había fallado a ella. Ginny tenía que asegurarse como fuera de que aquel bebé tendría al menos un padre que pudiera cuidarle.

Él suspiró y cerró sus ojos brevemente antes de volver a abrirlos con una mirada airada.

—Un contrato para que tengas a mi bebé, y luego te vas.

¿Irse? Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar más allá del parto, pero si eso era lo que hacía falta…

—Sí —su voz tembló.

— ¿Y no volverás a tener nada que ver con el bebé?

—Sí —dijo en apenas un susurro.

La expresión de Harry se había llenado de completo y profundo disgusto. A lo mejor había ido demasiado lejos. Ginny empezó a sentir remordimiento. ¿Acaso no se había rebajado al nivel de su madre? Sin miramientos, borró esa idea de su cabeza. No era como su madre. No estaba abandonando a su bebé a lo desconocido. Harry y su familia querrían y adorarían a aquel bebé de una forma desconocida para ella.

—Trato hecho —parecía como si hubiera envejecido veinte años en veinte minutos—. Haré que preparen el contrato de inmediato.

Ginny miró al hombre al que, en secreto, había entregado su corazón, al hombre al que había entregado su inocencia, y vio a un extraño. Inclinó su cabeza en señal de aceptación, y se levantó de la silla. Con la barbilla alzada y toda la compostura que fue capaz de reunir, dijo:

—Ahora, si me disculpas, me gustaría irme a la cama.

—Sígueme.

En silencio, Ginny siguió a Harry. Entraron en una elegante habitación de techo arqueado, con paredes cubiertas de estanterías, una brillante mesa antigua sobre una alfombra de tono perlado, y todo tipo de moderno equipamiento, como fax y ordenador de pantalla plana. Sólo lo mejor adornaba su casa… en realidad toda su vida, pensó Ginny. Al bebé no le faltaría de nada, y Isabela tendría lo mejor que el dinero de Harry pudiera costear. Había tomado la decisión apropiada. Una vez cumplida su función, ella sobraría, pues pertenecía tanto a aquel ambiente como una mota de polvo a la inmaculada mesa pulida del comedor.

Apenas se fijó en el resto de la casa al atravesar un amplio pasillo enmoquetado hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. El dormitorio principal, que incluía una sala de estar, daba a la piscina. Alguien, probablemente Fred, había atenuado las luces del exterior, de modo que ahora sólo se veía el cielo cuajado de estrellas desde las ventanas sobre las que flotaban vaporosas cortinas con la imperceptible brisa marina.

El fuerte contraste entre su situación, con sólo la ropa que llevaba puesta, y la inmensa riqueza de Harry, sólo hizo que aumentara la brecha en su mente. Su amor por Harry parecía más vano todavía que antes. Aparte de darle un hijo, ¿qué más podía significar para él una vez terminado el embarazo? No tenían nada en común. Ni su pasado, ni su educación, ni su posición.

La voz de Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—El baño está allí, y justo al lado, el armario —hizo un gesto, señalando las puertas corredizas del armario—. Podemos recoger tus cosas mañana. Fred hará sitio en el armario. Descansa. Pareces estar agotada —se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla con un dedo, con una expresión indescifrable en los ojos. El pulso de Ginny se disparó ante la ternura de su caricia—. Hablaremos por la mañana.

— ¿No vienes a la cama?

—Tengo trabajo.

Ginny vio a Harry salir de la habitación, dejándola con una extraña sensación de soledad, hasta que recordó la razón por la que estaba allí. Toda esperanza de que él la quisiera se deshizo ante la cruda realidad. Era poco más que una incubadora para él.

La habitación enorme comparada con la habitación en que solía dormir, resultaba fría sin su presencia para llenar el vasto espacio. Se acercó a la ventana, y vio las luces de la ciudad en la distancia. A pesar de su cansancio, no podía apartarse de la ventana. Se sentía como si hubiera vivido toda una vida en un día. Se rodeó con los brazos en un intento de consolarse ante la impotencia que sentía en su interior.

Finalmente, no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo después, se fue al baño. Sobre el tocador de mármol había productos femeninos y un albornoz blanco doblado, todo ello claramente dispuesto para su uso exclusivo. Se desvistió, dejando caer la ropa al suelo. No le importaba si tenía que ponerse la ropa arrugada al día siguiente. Ése era el menor de sus problemas en esos momentos. Miró hacia la bañera ovalada de hidromasaje, suficientemente grande para dos. Apartó de su mente la imagen de ella y Harry en la bañera, y trató de reprimir la ardiente corriente de deseo. Era una tontería soñar, o incluso imaginar que algo así pudiera ocurrir.

Ginny abrió la puerta de cristal de la ducha y la encendió. Sin esperar a que el agua se calentara, se metió bajo la cascada de agua. Por fin, dejó salir la sensación de angustia que había acumulado desde el momento en que Luna le había dicho que estaba embarazada. Los chorros de agua se llevaron sus lágrimas hasta que no pudo llorar más.

Cuando terminó de secarse y se envolvió en el albornoz, lo único que se le antojaba era la inconsciencia. No quería pensar más, ni sentir. Ya se enfrentaría a sus demonios al día siguiente.

En algún momento de la noche, un sonido interrumpió sus sueños. Harry. Ella había dejado abiertas las cortinas para tener la sensación de contacto con la familiaridad de la ciudad que había dejado atrás. Ahora, podía ver el hermoso cuerpo de Harry con claridad a la luz de la luna.

Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía soportar mirarlo y no poder tocarlo y acariciarlo. Sabía que sus deseos y esperanzas eran fútiles, pues no admitiría sus atenciones con gusto.

Aguantó la respiración al oírlo acercarse y meterse bajo las suaves sábanas ligeramente aromatizadas. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta cuando se deslizó hasta donde ella estaba hecha un ovillo en un extremo de la cama. Con un brazo, la rodeó y la atrajo hacia él hasta pegar su espalda, envuelta en el tejido del albornoz, a su pecho. Sintió cómo deshacía el nudo del cinturón y apartaba la tela del albornoz para acariciar su piel con la mano.

Sus pezones se endurecieron cuando sus dedos acariciaron la todavía inexistente curva de su vientre, como si acunara la nueva vida que crecía dentro de ella. Podía sentir que estaba excitado, podía sentir la presión de su erección contra sus nalgas. ¿Le haría el amor? ¿Sabía que estaba despierta? ¿Deseándolo? ¿Sintiendo su deseo? Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mover ligeramente sus caderas, y el albornoz se abriría un poco más, permitiendo el contacto directo de sus cuerpos.

La mano en su vientre se detuvo. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se relajaba y su respiración se hacía más profunda. ¿Se había quedado dormido? No podía creérselo. Su cuerpo estaba atormentado por el deseo, y él se había quedado dormido. Otra bofetada en la cara. Prueba clara de que su interés se limitada exclusivamente al bebé, y sólo al bebé.

Primero suavemente, y después con un poco más de fuerza, Ginny intentó apartar el brazo de su cintura. Su respiración no se alteró, pero sintió los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse bajo sus dedos y apretarla más contra su cuerpo. No la iba a dejar apartarse. En realidad, su fuerza debería consolarla, pero en el fondo de su alma sabía que no era a ella a quien quería.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son de ****J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de ****Yvonne Lindsay ****perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 9:**

Harry se arregló la corbata y se puso la chaqueta. El movimiento de las sábanas no había perturbado a Ginny, que seguía tendida en la cama.

Hacía ya una semana desde que había puesto sobre la mesa sus exigentes demandas, reduciéndose a mera madre portadora de su bebé. Una semana desde que se había enterado de que iba a ser padre y había visto a la madre de su hijo firmar renunciando a su derecho natural. Le había repugnado verla hacerlo. Aquella noche, le había dado cientos de oportunidades para que definiera su papel en la vida de su bebé. Ella pareció incluso agradecida al aceptar los términos establecidos. Jamás pensó que renunciaría a todos sus derechos de esa manera, ni que estaría tan interesada por el dinero como lo había estado su ex mujer.

Tras descubrir que los problemas económicos de Ginny se debían a sus obligaciones con Isabela, dejó de presionar tanto al investigador privado. De todas formas, la escasez de información resultaba frustrante. Era como si hubiera nacido a los quince años, edad a la que había sido acogida por la misma familia que había acogido a Isabela.

Harry rozó levemente el hombro de Ginny.

—Tenemos una cita con el tocólogo esta la mañana. Es hora de levantarse.

Ginny se incorporó, desorientada. Enseguida, la expresión confusa de su rostro cambió y palideció. Ahogó un pequeño gemido de consternación tapándose la boca con los dedos, y se precipitó hacia el baño. Lo que había comenzado como náuseas de media tarde, ahora dominaba la mayor parte de su día. Todas las mañanas desde hacía cuatro días habían sido iguales, y Harry no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía frustrado. Le molestaba sentirse tan inútil cuando estaba tan preocupado porque la nutrición de Ginny fuera suficiente. Esperó hasta que la oyó enjuagándose la boca en el lavabo unos minutos más tarde, y se acercó al baño.

—Tenemos que irnos en tres cuartos de hora. ¿Prefieres que te traigan el desayuno a la cama?

—Me sentiré mejor en un minuto o dos, y me vestiré —dijo, levantando la vista del grifo y dirigiéndole una mirada airada a través del reflejo en el espejo.

Él apartó rápidamente su mirada. Inclinada como estaba sobre el lavabo, el cuello del camisón de Ginny quedaba abierto, mostrando sus cremosos senos colmados de un rosa oscuro. Su libido, atormentado por la cuarentena que se había impuesto, creció en su interior al recordar la noche, de la que hacía ya dos meses, en que había saboreado la dulzura intoxicante de su piel. Tenía que hacer algo, decir algo, cualquier cosa menos quedarse ahí de pie, cual indefensa víctima del canto de sirena de su cuerpo.

Ella se tambaleó un poco, aferrándose con fuerza a la superficie de mármol del lavabo.

— ¿Has visto suficiente por hoy? —preguntó amargamente, aferrada a la superficie de mármol del lavabo al sentir sus piernas tambalearse.

—Prepárate para marcharnos a tiempo —dijo Harry secamente. Por insoportable que le resultara, no podía tocarla. Tenía que superar el incesante deseo que sentía, aunque le costara el último gramo de autocontrol que le quedaba. El mayor reto era abrazarla cada noche sin perder su autocontrol, lo cual estaba resultando ser una dulce tortura.

Harry salió del dormitorio. El teléfono móvil sonó en su bolsillo, y frunció el ceño al ver el número que llamaba. Investigaciones Larkin.

—Sí —ladró.

—Pensé que le gustaría saber que la señorita Weasley ha solicitado nuestros servicios.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué clase de servicios?

—Idénticos a los suyos. Como el caso aún está abierto, no sabía si debíamos aceptarlo.

—Gracias por la información —Harry reflexionó un minuto. ¿Por qué iba a querer Ginny investigarse a sí misma?—. Siga adelante con la investigación y manténgame informado.

— ¿Y qué hago con la señorita Weasley?

Si Harry le decía que no aceptaran su petición, no lo harían, pero entonces probablemente buscaría a otro investigador, y quería averiguar por qué lo hacía.

—Siga adelante también, pero quiero ser el primero en saber lo que sea que encuentre, ¿de acuerdo?

—Entendido.

Harry cerró el teléfono y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

— ¿Un café, señor?

—Gracias, lo necesito. La señorita Weasley bajará en un momento. Está un poco indispuesta.

—Ah, sí, buenos días, señorita —Fred miró por encima del hombro de Harry con una educada sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿El usual té con tostada?

Ginny estaba en la puerta, vestida con un traje que Harry recordaba haber visto en la oficina. El azul oscuro, roto sólo por el color crema de su camisa, la hacía parecer más pálida. Se había recogido el pelo tan tirante, que probablemente la dejaría un dolor de cabeza cuando llegara a hora del almuerzo. Pero qué más daba eso mientras el bebé estuviera bien, eso era lo que importaba. Al menos eso era lo que se decía a sí mismo.

—Gracias, Fred —dijo Ginny, rodeando la pequeña mesa redonda en un intento de poner tanta distancia entre ella y Harry como pudiera, dada la cálida disposición de la salita del desayuno con vistas sobre la bahía.

— ¿Puedo sugerirle unas galletas saladas, señorita?

— ¿Perdón?

—He estado leyendo un poco. Puede que el tomar una o dos galletas saladas nada más levantarse la alivien un poco. Pondré una lata junto a la cama para usted.

—Gracias —Ginny parecía incómoda. Sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

Ginny se tomó el té y la tostada, sorprendida de que parecieran no querer salir. Llevó sus platos vacíos a la cocina con una sonrisa.

—Ha funcionado, gracias.

—Cuando esté lista para comer algo más, dígamelo, y me aseguraré de preparar algo especial para usted. Mi difunta esposa era todo un desafío cuando estaba embarazada.

Si no se equivocaba, había algo más que una sonrisa educada en su rostro. En lugar de la conducta distante y fría que había experimentado desde su llegada a la casa, distinguió un sentimiento de compasión en sus facciones. Había descubierto a un aliado en territorio hostil.

Harry sacudió ruidosamente el periódico que estaba leyendo para llamar la atención.

—Cuando hayáis terminado de jugar a la familia feliz, tenemos que ponernos en camino —dijo con un tono gélido que irrumpió en la cocina.

—Voy a refrescarme y vuelvo en unos minutos. Tenemos tiempo de sobra —contestó Ginny a la defensiva. Le enseñaría que no siempre tenía la última palabra.

Harry apenas dijo una palabra en todo el tiempo de la visita al tocólogo, que confirmó el diagnóstico de Luna y coincidió con sus recomendaciones. Fijaron un calendario de citas, primero mensual y luego quincenal, pero Ginny no prestó mucha atención a los detalles. No podía permitirse interesarse por lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su cuerpo, de modo que evitaría participar activamente en el proceso mientras pudiera.

De camino al helipuerto, donde Agusta estaba esperando para llevar a Ginny de vuelta a la isla mientras que Harry se quedaba a trabajar, no paró de retorcer las asas de su bolso entre los dedos. Harry estaba actuando como un carcelero, escoltándola al helicóptero como si esperara que fuera a escapar, así que Ginny prácticamente lo ignoró cuando, con un breve gesto de cabeza a modo de despedida, volvió hacia el edificio. Vio su silueta velada tras el cristal de la ventana, iluminada por la luz del ascensor, y luego vio las puertas cerrarse y haciendo desaparecer la silueta. Sabía que no debía sentirse afectada por su comportamiento, pues aquello era lo que ella se había buscado. Sin embargo, sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en los ojos.

Las hélices parecían vibrar más de lo normal, pensó, agarrando fuertemente su bolso, momento en el cual, se dio cuenta de que era el vibrador de su busca. Sintió un escalofrío. Sólo había una razón por la que su busca podía estar vibrando. Rebuscó con dedos temblorosos en el bolso, aguantando la respiración hasta finalmente encontrarlo. El número de la pantalla era el del hospital de Isabela.

El silbido de las aspas del rotor empezó a hacerse más agudo. Era ahora o nunca.

— ¡George! ¡Para!

— ¿Está bien, señorita Weasley?

—No, tengo que hacer una llamada urgente. ¿Puede esperar unos minutos?

—Llamaré al señor Potter.

—No le moleste. No tardaré mucho.

—Esperaré.

Salió disparada en el momento en que George abrió la puerta del helicóptero.

— ¿Está segura de que no desea que llame al señor Potter? —gritó mientras ella se alejaba.

Ginny se volvió a hacerle un gesto negativo con la mano en respuesta a su pregunta. Se dirigió directamente al ascensor, y apretó con desesperación el botón para que subiera. Menos de un minuto después, su corazón latía con fuerza al abrirse las puertas en el vestíbulo.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita Weasley? —Bill, uno de los guardas de seguridad del turno de día surgió desde detrás de la consola en un extremo del vestíbulo.

—Bill, necesito un teléfono. Es una emergencia. ¿Te importa?

—En absoluto, señorita. ¿Se sabe el número?

—De memoria —tomó el auricular y marcó un número tras otro.

Dos minutos después, Ginny colgaba el teléfono con un nudo en el pecho. El doctor había acudido de inmediato a atender su llamada. Había estado esperándola, una mala señal. Le había dado las noticias que Ginny tanto había temido oír desde las Navidades. La vida de Isabela se estaba apagando.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo? —la voz de Bill penetró en la burbuja de conmoción que la envolvía.

—Necesito un taxi —su voz tembló al tener la garganta agarrotada por las lágrimas.

—Sígame, señorita. Le conseguiré uno en la parada de taxis.

Al salir del vestíbulo acondicionado para subirse al taxi, sintió el golpe del aire caliente y húmedo en el rostro. Bill le abrió la puerta del taxi y le dio un vale pagado por la empresa para el taxi al entrar. Una vez en marcha, le dio al taxista la dirección, y empezó a rezar como jamás había hecho antes. «Por favor, por favor, no permitas que llegue tarde».

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no está? —Harry recorría su despacho de un lado a otro, gritando al altavoz del teléfono sobre su mesa, como si eso fuera a refutar la información que acababa de darle Fred de que Ginny no había vuelto a la isla.

—Aún no han llegado, señor.

—George ya debía estar de vuelta en la oficina. Te llamaré otra vez —Harry llamó a seguridad en el vestíbulo.

— ¿Ha visto a la señorita Weasley abandonando el edificio…? ¿Sí? Encuentra la compañía de taxis que la llevó y adónde.

¿De qué iba? ¿Por qué no le había llamado para decírselo? El acuerdo al que habían llegado había sido muy específico. No debía ir a ningún sitio sin su aprobación. No debía haber confiado en ella. Cuando la encontrara, no iba a dejar que se alejara de su vista. Si la encontraba.

Se hundió en la silla. No podía desaparecer por completo, racionalizó. La encontraría. Encontraría a su bebé. Ginny no tenía los medios para desaparecer por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué? —Gruñó cuando Lizbeth se asomó a la puerta, de lo que enseguida se arrepintió—. Lo siento, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó más calmado.

—Seguridad no consiguió el nombre de la compañía de taxis que buscaba, pero Bill dice que hizo una llamada de teléfono antes de salir corriendo. Nadie lo ha usado desde entonces. ¿Quiere que lo vuelvan a marcar?

—Lo marcaré yo mismo. Asegúrate de que nadie toque ese teléfono.

¿A quién podía haber llamado?

—Lo siento, señor, no sabía que no estaba… —perlas de sudor aparecieron en la frente de Bill.

—No se preocupe, Bill. No ha sido culpa suya. ¿Es éste el teléfono que usó? —preguntó, descolgando un teléfono.

—Sí, señor. Nadie lo ha usado desde entonces.

—Hospital Haven View —se oyó al otro lado de la línea. ¿Había ido a ver a su hermana? ¿Por qué?—. ¿Hola? —preguntó la voz del teléfono.

— ¿Ha llegado ya Ginny Weasley?

—Sí. ¿Quiere que la llame?

—No, no se preocupe. Llegaré lo antes posible —colgó precipitadamente y se dirigió a las escaleras de emergencia que llevaban al aparcamiento. Los neumáticos de su BMW chirriaron al subir la rampa del garaje a toda velocidad.

Haven View era el hospital más exclusivo de la ciudad, lo sabía por propia experiencia. La última vez que había pisado aquel hospital había sido para despedirse de su madre a los ocho años. A pesar del espléndido entorno y los vastos jardines exteriores, era principalmente un lugar al que la gente iba a morir. Pensaba que había olvidado los olores, la atmósfera, el temor. Pero todo volvió a su mente, tan nítido como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior.

« ¡Espabílate!», le gruñó al reflejo en el retrovisor. Tenía treinta y dos años, ya no era el niño aterrorizado de ocho años, el niño que gritaba para que lo dejaran ir a jugar al jardín en lugar de quedarse con su padre y hermanos en la habitación de su madre, una madre a la que apenas conocía, una mujer frágil postrada en la cama. Era demasiado joven para entender que un cáncer había destrozado a la vibrante mujer que había sido. Todavía podía ver la mirada de su madre, de compasión mezclada con pena, la dulce sonrisa que le había dedicado al salir de la habitación en el momento en que su padre, reacio, le había dado permiso para marcharse. Su hermano mayor, Neville, le encontró un poco después en el jardín, y su mirada le indicó que era demasiado tarde para despedirse. Había perdido la oportunidad para siempre. Su madre se había marchado.

Una bocina sonó frente a él, despertándole de golpe de su pasado. Harry soltó una maldición y giró el volante del coche, esquivando por poco el camión que cruzaba la intersección hacia el puerto. Tenía que concentrarse. Tenía que llegar hasta Ginny.

La entrada al hospital había cambiado, y casi se pasó la entrada con las prisas. Al salir del coche y mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, trató de borrar los recuerdos de aquel día. Jamás había imaginado que tendría que volver a pisar aquel hospital.

Su inesperada presencia llamó la atención de dos recepcionistas, que se dirigieron a él al mismo tiempo.

—Busco a Ginny Weasley, tengo entendido que está aquí.

—Ah, sí, la segunda habitación a la derecha. ¿Es un familiar?

Antes de poder responder, un sonido penetrante llegó a sus oídos, un grito tan desconsolado y desgarrador que le puso el vello de punta. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. ¡Ginny!

Voló por el pasillo y se detuvo abruptamente delante de la puerta donde Ginny lloraba desconsolada sobre el cuerpo inerte de una joven. La delgada figura sobre la cama, aunque claramente devastada por la enfermedad, tenía una serenidad en el rostro que evidenciaba la batalla que había librado y finalmente ganado al liberarse de una vida postrada en la cama.

La habitación estaba llena de fotos en toda superficie disponible, pero Harry no pudo quitarle la vista de encima a la imagen apenada de Ginny. Una sensación de desesperada impotencia le sobrevino. No sabía cómo tratar con aquel tipo de emociones. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron ante el esfuerzo por vencer el impulso de abandonar la habitación. Ginny lo necesitaba en ese momento. Tenía que quedarse, no podía abandonarla.

Una repentina oleada de actividad trajo a un médico y una enfermera a la habitación. Le dirigieron una rápida mirada, centrando su atención en Ginny. y el cuerpo sin vida de Isabela. La enfermera apartó a Ginny con gentileza, envolviéndola en sus brazos con fuerza, mientras el doctor examinaba rápidamente a la joven difunta.

—Ginny, lo siento —dijo el médico con una voz rota de emoción—. Ahora descansa en paz.

—Era todo lo que me quedaba. Era todo lo que tenía —un nuevo torrencial de lágrimas cubrió el rostro de Ginny al levantar la cabeza del hombro de la enfermera. De repente, se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba de pie junto a la cama—. ¡Tú! ¡Qué haces aquí! —Escupió, como un neumático escupe la gravilla de debajo—. ¿Es que no puedes dejarme tranquila? No perteneces a este lugar. Vete. ¡Vete!

—Señor, ¿puede esperar fuera un momento y darle a Ginny un poco de tiempo para despedirse de su hermana? —El doctor lo guió a la puerta, cerrándola suavemente tras él con una expresión de compasión en el rostro.

Harry se quedó mirando la puerta mientras un sentimiento de desolación se adueñaba de cada célula de su cuerpo. Debería estar dentro con ella, dándole consuelo. Pero era la última persona en el mundo a la que ella quería ver. Aquel reconocimiento le afectó más de lo que quería reconocer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son de ****J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de ****Yvonne Lindsay ****perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 10:**

A donde quiera que fuera Ginny, Harry estaba allí. Por las noches, la abrazaba fuerte contra él y la acunaba mientras ella lloraba hasta quedarse dormida.

En medio de aquella neblina causada por la pérdida de su hermana, Ginny sentía la silenciosa presencia de Harry detrás de ella, actuando como escudo y soporte, lo que necesitara en cada momento. Asegurándose de que tenía de todo. Todo menos a Isabela. Los funerales habían sido planeados con gran precisión. Incluso Fred había estado presente en el breve pero conmovedor funeral junto a la tumba, sumándose al escaso número de empleados del hospital que pudieron acudir, Ginny y Harry.

Ginny vagaba sin rumbo por la casa de la isla. Subió al dormitorio y se enroscó en un sillón frente a la ventana que daba hacia el mar. Jamás pensó que volvería a sentirse tan abandonada de nuevo, pero el dolor y el sufrimiento continuaban. La enfermedad de Isabela la había consumido, pero no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía ahora. Era mejor no amar, no desear ni necesitar a nadie. Era mejor que el bebé que llevaba dentro fuera de Harry, no suyo.

— ¿Ginny?

Se volvió ante la inusual vacilación en la voz de Harry. Llevaba una caja archivadora bajo el brazo. ¿No esperaría que se pusiera a trabajar ahora? Le había asegurado que podría retomar sus responsabilidades cuando se sintiera preparada, pero que mientras tanto, Lizbeth estaba haciendo un trabajo brillante.

—Pensé que te gustaría tener esto cerca. Puedes colgarlas por toda la casa, si lo deseas.

Puso la caja sobre su regazo. Dentro, envueltas en capas de papel de seda estaban las fotografías que habían adornado la habitación de Isabela, y que reflejaban la historia de su corta vida juntas. Lentamente, Ginny sacó los cuadros uno a uno, y los puso sobre la mesita de café frente a ella.

—Gracias —susurró.

Harry se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, moviéndose intranquilo.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ella?

— ¿Qué hay que hablar? Se ha ido.

Él se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, quitándole el cuadro que tenía entre las manos para ponerlo en la mesa junto a los otros, y le rodeó las manos con las suyas. El calor de su piel envolvió sus gélidas manos, calentándolas. Ginny intentó apartarlas, pero él las asió con fuerza.

—Cuéntame —insistió. Odiaba verla así, tan vacía y despojada de fuego y de vida. Era como si hubiera renunciado a todo. Ya había hablado extensamente con el tocólogo, preocupado por el efecto que su estado mental podía tener sobre el bebé y, a pesar de las palabras tranquilizadoras del especialista, sentía que tenía que hacer algo para sacarla de ese bloque de hielo en el que se había encerrado. Sacó un pañuelo bordado de su bolsillo, y secó las lágrimas que Ginny ni se había dado cuenta de que había derramado.

—Su nombre jamás figuró en la lista de contactos de la compañía en caso de emergencia. ¿Por qué?

Ginny suspiró y reclinó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón, retrocediendo mentalmente en el tiempo a la primera vez que vio a Isabela. Era tan injusto que, aparte de ella misma, no hubiera nadie que pudiera recordar cómo era Isabela antes de enfermar. A lo mejor, compartiendo una parte de su pasado, en lugar de guardárselo todo dentro, ayudaría a mantener viva a Isabela en la memoria de otra persona. Tomó un profundo suspiro tranquilizador.

—Tenía quince años cuando me acogieron los Haweras. Pensaba que serían como todos los demás, que estarían encantados de ayudar hasta que me metiera en más problemas de los que pudieran soportar, y que entonces se lavarían las manos. Pero no. No cesaron de sacarme de problema tras problema, hasta que Isabela, que llevaba con ellos un año, me dijo lo mucho que les dolía a todos, ella incluida, verme intentando destruirme. Jamás lo había visto desde el punto de vista de otra persona, pero ella me hizo creer que veía algo valioso en mí. Algo que valía la pena conservar. No importaba lo que les hiciera, siguieron a mi lado, hasta que finalmente me empezó a resultar más fácil complacerles que hacerles rabiar.

— ¿Cuándo enfermó? —El médico del hospital le había explicado en qué consistía la enfermedad de Isabela y su insidiosa y lenta progresión. Se había quedado sorprendido al darse cuenta de la carga financiera y emocional que Ginny había llevado sola durante tanto tiempo. Reflejaba una parte de ella que había sospechado que se escondía tras la superficie retraída que mostraba al resto del mundo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué había renunciado a todos los derechos sobre el bebé? Siendo alguien que se había aferrado tanto a la única persona que había correspondido su amor, ¿por qué iba a renunciar a la posibilidad de compartirlo con un hijo propio?

—Empezó a mostrar los primeros signos a los dieciséis. Pasó de ser una chica feliz y alegre a tener tremendos cambios de humor, y sus notas en el colegio empezaron a bajar. Al principio, pensé que era culpa mía por ser una mala influencia, o por no ser suficiente apoyo para ella. Pero entonces, nos dimos cuenta de que había algo más. Poco a poco, con los años, fuimos perdiéndola. Los Haweras hicieron lo que pudieron, aunque era más de lo que económicamente podían permitirse. Poco después de empezar yo a trabajar en Potter, ellos murieron en un accidente de coche. A partir de ese momento, yo me encargué de todo lo relacionado con Isabela. Pero nunca era suficiente.

Ginny se levantó y se quedó de pie frente a la ventana, mirando hacia el jardín que se extendía hasta la pequeña playa privada y la centelleante agua azul.

— ¿Sabías que si tienes el gen de Huntington hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de transmitírselo a tus hijos?

—No, no lo sabía. ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa del bebé? ¿Crees que podrías ser portadora?

—No lo sé.

—Era tu hermana de leche, no de sangre. Probablemente esa enfermedad no exista en tu familia.

—Pero ése es el problema —se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con una mirada llena de dolor y miedo—. No lo sé. Si no es esa enfermedad, podría ser cualquier otra. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de defectos genéticos a los que se enfrenta la gente cada día? No tengo ni idea de dónde vengo.¡Me aterroriza traer al mundo a un bebé tan sólo para verle sufrir como sufrió Isabela!

«Por eso inició su propio proceso de investigación». De repente, todo cobraba sentido. Estaban hablando de su bebé, de su propia sangre. La idea de traer a la vida a un niño y verlo morir lentamente sin poder hacer nada era ajena a él, pero terrible. No le extrañaba que Ginny tuviera tanto miedo y se opusiera tanto a tener hijos después de ver morir a su hermana.

—El bebé estará bien —dijo con decisión. El destino no podía arrancarle a otro niño. Se someterían a todas las pruebas posibles para asegurarse.

Para darle peso a sus palabras, Harry se acercó y apoyó sus manos sobre el cuello de Ginny con suavidad, acercándola a él hasta encontrarse cara a cara. Sus ojos todavía estaban empañados de lágrimas, y una línea surcaba su entrecejo. Él se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra el pliegue.

—No te preocupes —murmuró—. No os pasará nada a ninguno de los dos. Confía en mí.

—No puedes estar seguro de eso. Nadie puede —su voz tembló con incertidumbre.

—Siempre protejo lo que es mío —apoyó su frente en la suya, y deslizó una mano hasta su abdomen con suavidad—. Y esto es mío.

— Isabela era mi vida. ¿No lo entiendes? No sé cómo seguir sin ella. No puedo hacerlo —el dolor patente en su voz le llegó al corazón.

—Tienes que seguir adelante. Segundo a segundo… minuto a minuto… día a día. Estás viva y tienes una nueva vida creciendo en tu interior.

—No parece real… no quiero creer que sea real.

—Créelo, Ginny. Tú, yo, el bebé… es muy real.

Las palabras no resultaban suficientes. Tenía que hacerla ver, sentir y comprender que distanciarse de aquel bebé era inútil. Inclinó la cabeza de nuevo para darle un beso en los labios. El deseo ardía en su interior como el fuego, y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura todavía delgada de Ginny, atrayéndola hacia él hasta alinear su cuerpo con el suyo y sentir la suavidad de sus senos presionados contra él. Pero no era suficiente.

Ginny sintió un estremecimiento cuando él la besó, y una sensación de triunfo la invadió al rodearlo con sus brazos y deslizar las manos por su espalda, clavándole los dedos en los hombros mientras él jugaba con su lengua.

Él intentó desabrochar torpemente los botones de su blusa para sentirla y saborear su cremosa suavidad sin barrera alguna. Una vez abierta la blusa, desabrochó el sujetador y lo empujó hacia arriba, gruñendo de placer cuando sintió el peso de sus senos en sus manos. Frotó sus pezones con las palmas de sus manos, y sintió cómo sus labios temblaban bajo los suyos.

Harry la tomó en brazos y, en un par de pasos cortos, la tumbó sobre la cama. Al colocarse con suavidad entre sus piernas, la falda que llevaba se desplazó hacia las caderas. Había leído que sus pechos podían estar más sensibles y que podía retraerse de sus caricias.

—Dime que pare si no te gusta —susurró con los labios pegados a uno de sus pezones.

Giró la lengua con suavidad alrededor de la aureola y luego sopló ligeramente. Vio cómo se endurecía y la piel se le ponía de gallina. Volvió a repetir el mismo movimiento, primero cálido y húmedo, y después un aliento fresco y suave, que arrancaba de ella un sonido medio suspiro, medio súplica. Sonrió al pasar a centrar su atención en el otro pezón. Ella se retorció debajo de él, empujando sus caderas contra su erección, y creando en él una sensación de deseo tan intensa, que tuvo que esforzarse para controlarse y disminuir el ritmo.

Pero ella no le dejó disminuir el ritmo. Le agarró la cabeza con fuerza contra su pecho y apretó sus caderas contra él, ejerciendo cada vez más presión según él aumentaba la intensidad con que chupaba su dulce cuerpo, hasta que se arqueó con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en señal de súplica. Él presionó sus caderas contra las suyas, contra la humedad y el calor que emanaba del vértice de sus piernas.

Antes de perder el control se incorporó y, con gentileza, deslizó un pulgar por debajo de sus bragas hasta llegar a la suave protuberancia en la que su pulso latía acelerado. Dibujó un círculo con el pulgar a su alrededor, intensificando la presión al tiempo que deceleraba.

Recorrió de nuevo uno de sus pezones con la lengua antes de envolverlo entre sus labios y succionarlo. Sintió las contracciones musculares de su clímax hasta que, agotada, se desplomó sobre el colchón.

Dejando el pezón a un lado, empezó a recorrer con besos su torso hasta llegar al ombligo. Abrió la cremallera de la falda, y la deslizó por sus piernas. Le quitó las bragas, y dejó caer ambas prendas al suelo. Se arrodilló y se arrancó la camisa, haciendo que saltaran los botones con la urgencia de sentir el contacto de su piel. En cuestión de segundos, se había quitado toda la ropa.

Ella seguía tendida en la cama con los ojos vidriosos, pero no de lágrimas, sino de saciedad. La piel de su cuerpo, lleno de vida y de energía, estaba suavemente rosada. Harry había abierto las puertas a los sentimientos, las sensaciones y el deseo, y Ginny deseaba más, lo deseaba a él.

Vio cómo se arrancaba la ropa. Se incorporó y se puso de rodillas para descartar su blusa y el sujetador, dejando que resbalaran de la cama al suelo. Deslizó los dedos a través de su torso, observando cómo cada músculo se tensaba bajo la superficie de su piel morena con sus caricias.

Con las uñas, trazó círculos alrededor de sus pezones mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Sus brazos estaban rígidos a los lados de su cuerpo, y ella notó su esfuerzo por contenerse para permitir que ella continuara con su viaje a través de su cuerpo, descubriendo su cuerpo.

Ginny abrió sus labios, y recorrió con la lengua primero el inferior, y luego el superior. Entonces, despacio, se inclinó hacia delante y los posó, calientes y húmedos, sobre él. Sintió su reacción en los temblores que luchaba por controlar. Aprisionó sus puños con las manos mientras besaba sus pezones y dejaba un rastro húmedo con la lengua desde su pecho hasta debajo de su ombligo. Sintió una ola de poder, de energía, de vida. Con esfuerzo, se apartó y dejó caer una pierna sobre el borde de la cama. Apoyando su peso en ella, deslizó la otra pierna para apoyarla sobre la suave alfombra del suelo.

—Túmbate —le ordenó. ¿Era suya esa voz ronca y sensual?

Para su sorpresa, él obedeció sin rechistar, y ella volvió a encaramarse a la cama, poniendo una rodilla a cada lado de sus muslos. Vaciló un instante. Él lo notó, y la miró desafiante para que siguiera acariciándole, para que lo dominara como ella quisiera.

Sin apartar su mirada de la suya, se arqueó y alzó los brazos para soltarse el pelo que seguía recogido. Su largo y sedoso cabello pelirrojo cayó en cascadas por su espalda, y se inclinó hacia delante dejando que los mechones acariciaran el interior de sus muslos y su erección. Agachando la cabeza, tomó un mechón de pelo y lo enrolló suavemente alrededor de su erección y, con cuidado, tiró hacia arriba observando, intrigada, cómo el pelo se estiraba alrededor de la cabeza antes de resbalar sobre la punta. Lo repitió, sintiéndose más excitada y sensual que nunca.

Una perla de humedad apareció en la punta de su erección. Sin pensarlo, dejándose llevar por puras sensaciones, bajó la cabeza y pasó la lengua brevemente por la punta. El sabor a él le causó una descarga por todo el cuerpo. Apenas podía creerse su atrevimiento, y menos todavía la contención de la que era capaz Harry.

Entre sus piernas, las de Harry vibraban con diminutos temblores. El hecho de que le permitiera aquella supremacía sobre él era un catalizador, y Ginny volvió a bajar la cabeza, pero esa vez cerró sus labios sobre su erección, empezando a jugar con la lengua. Primero, sólo en la punta, y luego, más profundamente. Se sorprendió ante su audacia y poder.

— ¡Basta! —exclamó él, tirando suavemente del pelo de Ginny hacia atrás.

— ¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó ella, llena de remordimiento.

—No, pero me está matando el no estar dentro de ti —rodó sobre sí mismo, llevándose a Ginny consigo y colocándola bajo su cuerpo—. Ábrete —dijo con voz tosca.

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces. Ginny separó las piernas y elevó las caderas, buscándolo. Cuando la penetró, se retiró suavemente, para volver a sumergirse a fondo. Saturaba su cuerpo con cada zambullida, y su mente, con sensación tras sensación. Abrió sus labios, apoderándose de su lengua e imitando el mismo ritmo y movimiento de su cuerpo. El nivel de intenso placer fue en aumento con cada zambullida, acumulándose y acumulándose hasta que Ginny se arqueó contra él y se transformó en parte de él. En el punto de máxima satisfacción, Ginny sintió cómo el cuerpo de Harry se tensó y, con un impulso final, llegó a la cima y se desbordó dentro de su cuerpo. Temblando, se dejó caer sobre ella, entrando en el limbo resultado de su pasión. Ginny no sabía que pudiera sentirse tan completa.

El sol de la tarde se filtró por la ventana, bañándolos con una luz dorada y secando el sudor de sus cuerpos. Harry se movió ligeramente, quitando su peso de encima de Ginny, y la arropó.

Se le ocurrió en ese momento a Ginny que no haría nada contra la voluntad de Harry, dijera lo que dijera, hiciera lo que hiciera. Lo amaba, y ahora, además, llevaba a su bebé dentro. Pero, en lugar del habitual temor que la idea de llevar a un bebé en sus entrañas le causaba, una sensación de calidez y asombro la invadió y, por primera vez, se permitió soñar y preguntarse: ¿Qué aspecto tendrá el bebé?

Se acurrucó junto a Harry, deleitándose con el calor y la seguridad que irradiaba. No era tonta, sabía que no duraría. No podía. Pero, por el momento, podía permitirse pretender. Se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Quizás, sólo quizás, podría sobrellevar el día de mañana, y el día de después.

Harry se movió, y despacio abrió los ojos. El sol hacía tiempo que se había puesto, y la habitación estaba a oscuras, iluminada levemente por la luz de la luna. Inhaló profundamente, respirando el aroma del cabello de Ginny, de su piel, de lo que quedaba de su fervor carnal, y sintió cómo su cuerpo se excitaba de nuevo.

«Todavía no», se dijo, pero su cuerpo no respondió. Ginny había invadido sus sentidos como un afrodisíaco, alimentando el deseo que había tratado de doblegar sin éxito desde el momento en que saboreó su cuerpo por primera vez.

Junto a él, Ginny dormía profundamente, relajada por primera vez desde que había llegado a aquel lugar. Necesitaba descansar más. Harry se separó de su cuerpo y se levantó de la cama. Cubrió a Ginny con las mantas, y se dirigió de puntillas a la habitación aneja. Cerrando la puerta tras él, encendió las luces antes de ir hacia la ducha y abrir el grifo de agua fría. No podía dejarse llevar por sus instintos otra vez esa noche.

Se metió en la ducha, siseando entre dientes al sentir el agua fría sobre su piel. Necesitaba confinar a Ginny a aquella parte de su cerebro en la que la razón controlaba las sensaciones y la lógica dominaba la atracción. Apagó el agua. Tenía que volver a trabajar. Pero todavía ansiaba a Ginny como un adicto ansia su dosis.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son de ****J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de ****Yvonne Lindsay ****perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 11:**

Ginny oyó las hélices del helicóptero. Harry había llegado a casa. Ni siquiera le había oído marcharse a la oficina. Tras su sesión de pasión de la noche pasada, había dormido profundamente hasta la mañana. El descanso le había sentado muy bien, y no se sintió tan mal al levantarse, aunque la taza de té y las galletas saladas que había encontrado sobre su mesita de noche probablemente había ayudado también.

Se había pasado el día revisando las fotografías que Harry le había traído y reviviendo los días felices en que Isabela y ella todavía podían reírse juntas. Había envuelto la mayoría de los marcos en papel de seda y los había guardado para cuando tuviera su propia casa. Sólo había una fotografía enmarcada bajo la lámpara sobre el armario junto a la cama, un feliz recuerdo de Isabela y ella, sonrientes, sanas y llenas de sueños, en la playa, antes de que se evidenciaran los síntomas de su enfermedad. Sería lo último que vería al acostarse y lo primero al levantarse.

El resto del día había estado paseando por los jardines y nadado en la piscina. Hacía tanto tiempo que no había hecho ejercicio, que el ejercicio la había dejado sin fuerzas, y se había quedado dormida sobre una tumbona en el patio. Al despertar un par de horas después, vio que Fred había colocado una sombrilla para protegerla del sol y una ligera manta de viaje de algodón que la protegía de la brisa marina que soplaba desde la playa.

Jamás en su vida se había podido permitir el lujo de no hacer nada. Aunque sin duda tenía su atractivo, y le estaba permitiendo recuperar sueño pendiente, sabía que en poco tiempo se aburriría hasta la locura. La casa era cosa de Fred. Limpiaba y cocinaba. Ni siquiera había tenido que hacer la colada desde que había llegado. Tenía que hablar con Harry para que la dejara hacer algo que mantuviera su mente activa y alerta.

Harry parecía cansado, pensó al verle bajar del helicóptero y dirigirse a la casa con la cartera golpeando sus piernas por el aire de las hélices. Aun así, hacía que se le acelerara el corazón. Lo de la noche anterior había saciado sus sentidos completamente, pero una sola mirada, y deseaba volver a quitarle las capas que transformaban a su amante en el distante y sofisticado abogado que era. Ignorando el cosquilleo en sus pechos y entre sus piernas, se acercó a él para darle la bienvenida.

— ¿Un mal día? —preguntó, ofreciéndole un vaso de agua fresca con un toque de zumo de lima.

Parecía acalorado y preocupado, y se bebió el vaso de una vez, dejando una fina película de agua sobre sus labios. Le agarró el vaso vacío, intentando no mirarle a los labios y preguntarse cómo sabrían en ese momento.

—Gracias. Sí, podría decirse así. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer para mañana. ¿Puedes decirle a Fred que me sirva la cena en el despacho?

—Pero seguro que puedes parar un momento para comer. Necesitarás un descanso para no agotarte de todas formas.

—No me lo puedo permitir —cruzó el patio en dirección a la casa.

— ¡Harry!

Él se detuvo y se giró lentamente con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ginny? Te he dicho que tengo mucho trabajo. ¿No puede esperar?

Por un momento, Ginny vaciló. Pocas personas se atrevían a presionarlo cuando tenía esa particular mirada. Pero ella sí. O se atrevía o enloquecería de aburrimiento.

—A lo mejor puedo ayudarte.

Su mano derecha se movía nerviosamente, señal de que estaba irritado.

—No. Tienes que descansar. Aún estás demasiado pálida.

— ¿Descansar? Llevo descansando todo el día. Quiero hacer algo… necesito hacer algo, o me volveré loca.

—Lee un libro y ve a ver una película.

—Quiero ayudarte —no se enteraba, pensó con frustración. Tras pasarse todo el día dando vueltas cual alma perdida, había esperado su vuelta con ilusión ante la perspectiva de una interminable velada en su compañía.

—He dicho que no. Mira, si de verdad quieres hacer algo para ocupar tus días, elige una habitación arriba y transfórmala en una habitación para bebés. Lo necesitaremos. Quizás la habitación de la torre, ya que es la más cercana al dormitorio principal, y entonces la niñera puede ocupar la habitación contigua.

— ¿Niñera? —La palabra le producía una reacción visceral que no deseaba descifrar.

—Para cuando te hayas ido, Ginny —explicó Harry con paciencia—. Necesitaré una niñera.

Se dio la vuelta, y entró en la casa. Ginny se hundió en la silla a sus espaldas. Oírle hablar de una niñera de esa manera tan fría la devolvió a la realidad. Sucintamente, le había recordado que sólo estaba allí para concebir a su hijo. Ni esperaba, ni quería que se quedara. ¿Y para qué se iba a quedar? No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo ser madre. La suya la había abandonado, de modo que no tenía modelo a seguir. La sucesión de madres de acogida tampoco ayudaba. ¿Acaso esperaba desarrollar un arrollador instinto maternal de repente? Aunque así fuera, el riesgo de sufrir era demasiado grande. Ya lo había demostrado la pérdida de Isabela. Era mejor guardar sus sentimientos, visto lo que Harry le había dado a cambio de su amor. Un corazón dolido, y ahora un niño del que no quería encariñarse y al que no quería amar, al igual que su madre no la había querido a ella.

De modo que Harry quería una habitación para el bebé. Pues se la proporcionaría, la mejor del planeta, igual que había sido la mejor asistente personal que jamás había tenido. Le demostraría que podía hacerlo y luego marcharse sin mirar atrás.

Harry se reclinó sobre la silla forrada en cuero, mirando a través de los cristales de la puerta hacia el patio, donde Ginny seguía, envuelta en las sombras de la tarde.

La verdad era que tenía ganas de volver a casa y ver a Ginny. Pero al verla, lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en su total rechazo del bebé que llevaba dentro. Aquella mañana, antes de ir a trabajar, se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que pudieran tener una relación normal. Ser una pareja. Una idea ridícula. Su expresión al sugerirle que creara la habitación para el bebé había sido de horror.

Se enderezó y abrió su cartera. Preocuparse por Ginny más allá de asegurarse que estuviera bien de salud no era ninguna opción. Había querido y cuidado de su madre, y se había ido. Había querido y cuidado de su esposa, y había traicionado su confianza.

Decían que uno no podía controlar a quién amaba o quién le amaba. A lo mejor lo segundo era cierto, pero no lo primero. Él controlaría a quién amaba, y en aquel momento era exclusivamente a su bebé.

Cuando Harry volvió del trabajo al día siguiente, Ginny no estaba esperándolo en el patio con un refresco. Incluso Fred estaba desaparecido, en lugar de estar en la cocina dando los últimos retoques a la cena. Harry dejó la cartera tras el escritorio de su despacho y se sentó en su silla. De repente, oyó un fuerte golpe que provenía del segundo piso, como si alguien se hubiera caído. Saltó de la silla y subió saltando los escalones de dos en dos.

— ¡Ginny! —gritó al llegar arriba con el corazón palpitando fuertemente en su pecho. Trató de convencerse de que sólo estaba preocupado por el bebé, pero tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo. Ya no era así—. ¡Ginny! —Volvió a gritar, respirando con alivio cuando oyó su voz amortiguada.

Se apresuró hacia la habitación de la torre, la que había propuesto como cuarto para el bebé la noche anterior. La puerta estaba cerrada, y se oyó otro porrazo al otro lado de la puerta. Al asir con la mano el pomo de la puerta, oyó algo que no había oído antes. ¿Era posible que estuviera oyendo a Fred reírse? Abrió la puerta abruptamente.

La alfombra estaba enrollada en un extremo de la habitación, y los pesados muebles de madera tallada de la habitación estaban todos cubiertos con sábanas y apilados en el centro de la habitación. Fred, vestido con un mono holgado, estaba a gatas, lijando los rodapiés.

Ginny, para su horror, estaba de pie sobre un andamio provisional con un raspador en una mano, y haciendo equilibrios sobre una plancha que, a sus ojos, parecía demasiado estrecha. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, perdiendo con ello el equilibrio y haciendo que la estrecha placa cayera al suelo. Harry se lanzó a agarrarla en sus brazos antes de llegar al suelo. Parecía como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —preguntó. Un sentimiento de ira reemplazó rápidamente el miedo que había sentido al ver a Ginny perder el equilibrio.

Ella se liberó y se alejó de él. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos chispeantes. Un mechón de pelo se le había salido de la coleta, y tenía una mancha de pintura en la frente. Harry se la limpió con una mano mientras veía, por la expresión de su cara, que se ponía a la defensiva.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Tienes ojos, ¿no? —Se giró y, desafiante, volvió a poner la plancha en su sitio y se subió—. Estamos preparando la habitación del niño.

—Ya no —Harry dio un paso adelante y la bajó del andamio—. Es demasiado peligroso.

—Oh, no seas ridículo. Si no hubieras entrado de esa manera y no me hubieras asustado, no me habría caído. Además, Fredi está conmigo.

— ¿Fredi? — ¿Quería decir Fred?

—Sí, señor. Me ofrecí a empapelar las paredes, pero debido a mi hombro, la señorita Weasley insistió en hacerlo —Fred se puso en pie mientras hablaba, sacudiéndose el polvo de encima.

No sabía que Fred tuviera un problema con el hombro. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Bueno, sea lo que sea que hayáis decidido hacer, se acaba ahora mismo. Llamaré a un contratista —le dio la vuelta a Ginny para que lo mirara—. Y lo más arriesgado que vas a hacer de ahora en adelante es elegir el color de la pintura y las muestras de tela.

—Disculpen, creo que será mejor que me vaya a terminar la cena mientras discuten esto —Fred pasó junto a la pareja y desapareció por el pasillo.

—No hay más que discutir —dijo Harry. Se giró y salió airado de la habitación.

El rascador con empuñadura de madera le golpeó en la espalda, haciendo que se detuviera.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a darme órdenes de esa manera?

Él se dio la vuelta, despacio.

—Me atrevo porque has puesto en peligro a mi bebé. El bebé por el que te estoy pagando. ¿Recuerdas?

—Decídete, por Dios Santo. Primero me dices que decore la habitación, y ahora que no puedo. Pues tengo novedades para ti, Harry Potter, y son malas. Decoraré la habitación aunque muera en el intento. Me has quitado mi trabajo, mi casa… no me vas a quitar mi voluntad también.

—No es mi intención. Tan sólo quiero que el bebé esté seguro.

—Eso es todo lo qué significo para ti, ¿verdad? Una simple incubadora para tu bebé. ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? —Enfatizó cada una de sus palabras, clavando un dedo en el pecho de Harry, haciendo que retrocediera un paso. Harry le agarró la muñeca, antes de que pudiera seguir.

— ¡Para, Ginny, para!

— ¡No! No quiero parar. No puedo vivir así, contigo dictándome lo que puedo y no puedo hacer. No veo el momento de irme de aquí, de alejarme de ti —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

A lo mejor había sido algo dictatorial, pero Ginny no entendía lo que estaba en juego, o por qué aquel niño era tan importante para él. Pero se equivocaba, era más que una incubadora. Le había engatusado, abriéndose un hueco en su corazón. Para ser sincero, su primera preocupación había sido el potencial peligro para ella. Ni siquiera había pensado en el bebé al ver a Ginny caer. No quería admitir que le importaba, por la consecuente vulnerabilidad a la que sería susceptible. Querer a su hijo no nato era simple. No podía haber mentiras entre ellos ni confianza traicionada. Pero Ginny era diferente.

Despacio, liberó sus manos y retrocedió un paso. Cualquier cosa que creara una barrera entre ellos era bienvenida, incluso siendo una corta distancia llena de aire.

—De acuerdo, lo admito. He reaccionado de forma exagerada. Pero lo de los contratistas va en serio. Los llamaré para que hagan lo básico —vio que ella se tensaba, y se apresuró a continuar antes de que ella lo interrumpiera—: Sólo lo más básico. El resto puedes hacerlo tú.

—Define resto.

—Cualquier cosa que puedas hacer sin correr peligro, sin tener que subir escaleras o a ese andamio que has montado. ¿Está claro?

—Sí.

Él se volvió para alejarse. El sol se reflejó sobre el borde de metal del raspador de papel de pared que había caído al suelo. Se agachó para recogerlo, y se volvió a mirar a Ginny.

—Creo que esto es tuyo.

Sonrojada, tendió la mano para agarrarlo.

—Lo siento, yo también he reaccionado de forma exagerada.

En un principio, Harry no soltó el raspador, a pesar de que ella lo estaba agarrando.

— ¿Hacemos las paces?

—Sí —susurró ella con la mirada fija en el pedazo de alfombra entre ellos, como si le avergonzara mirarle a los ojos, y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Harry tiró suavemente del raspador, haciendo que Ginny perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en sus brazos. La sorpresa hizo que dejara de morderse el labio, y Harry vio cómo volvía el color a la suave membrana. Tenía que saborearla. Inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Sabía a una mezcla de sal, polvo, y el dulce y especiado sabor suyo que siempre le dejaba anhelando más.

De mala gana, la soltó. Tenía que recordar que estaba lista para alejarse de su hijo sin mirar atrás. Un hombre no quería a una mujer así. Y no podía querer a Ginny, porque no tenía sitio en su corazón para nadie más que su bebé.

Se dio la vuelta abruptamente, se aflojó la corbata y se desabrochó los botones de la camisa según entraba en el dormitorio. Había sido un día caótico en la oficina. Lizbeth hacía muy bien su trabajo, pero no era Ginny. Necesitaba comer y beber algo, y después, trabajar lo suficiente para caer rendido en la cama, inmune a la tentación de satisfacer el deseo que ella despertaba en él y de penetrar en su cuerpo.

En su profesión, había aprendido a reconocer las debilidades en todas sus formas y a identificar el talón de Aquiles de su oponente. Se había hecho un experto en utilizarlo para su beneficio. Pero ahora, de repente, había identificado una debilidad propia. Detestaba reconocer que se había tornado vulnerable a la única mujer que no podía amar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son de ****J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de ****Yvonne Lindsay ****perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 12:**

Ginny dio un paso atrás para admirar con orgullo la cortina que acababa de alisar. Había aprendido a coser y las había hecho ella misma, al igual que el cubrecama de la cuna, la canastilla y el ajuar del bebé, incluidas las sábanas.

Hacía siete meses, nunca se hubiera imaginado que pudiera convertirse en una persona tan casera, y mucho menos que pudiera decorar sola una habitación de niño entera. Una vez los contratistas terminaron de empapelar y pintar la habitación, Ginny tuvo carta blanca para usar el diseñador que se le antojara para crear la habitación del niño. Pero, por alguna razón, el dejar una huella propia imborrable, un trocito de su corazón, se había hecho importante para ella.

Tomó la imagen enmarcada de la primera ecografía del bebé que Harry había dejado sobre la cómoda, siguiendo con su dedo la diminuta forma en blanco y negro. Todavía recordaba con nitidez el asombro en la cara de Harry al ver por primera vez a su hijo, y el brillo de lágrimas en sus ojos. Hasta ese momento, ella no había tenido el valor de mirar a la pantalla, pero el amor que irradiaba de Harry al ver a su bebé hizo que se girara para verlo ella misma.

Ginny miró a su alrededor. No parecía haber tenido prisa por terminarla. Se había detenido en pequeños detalles que nadie excepto ella notaría. Pero el repentino viaje de Harry a Estados Unidos hacía una semana fue el catalizador para que la terminara. Como reconociendo su duro trabajo, un piececito le dio una patada en las costillas. Ginny se acarició la tripa.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con un suspiro. Salía de cuentas en tres semanas. El día en que tendría que marcharse de la isla y dejar a Harry se acercaba con cada cruz en el calendario.

Harry se perdería el chequeo médico del día siguiente. Hasta ahora, no se había perdido ni una visita médica. La había acompañado como una sombra en cada etapa del embarazo, haciendo que se sintiera segura y protegida. El bebé lo era todo para él. Pero ya había perdido la esperanza de que pudiera olvidarse por un momento de que llevaba a su bebé en su vientre, y de que la viera de nuevo como una mujer con deseos. Cada noche con él estaba llena de esperanzas de lo que podía ser, pero él nunca volvió a intentar tocarla, salvo para sentir los vigorosos golpes del bebé. Y ahora más que nunca, Ginny se sentía increíble y desoladamente sola, vulnerable y asustada. Suspiró y acudió la cabeza. Debían de ser las hormonas, pensó. O eso, o se estaba volviendo loca, como había estado al pensar que podía ignorar la vida que crecía en su interior.

Las lágrimas hicieron que le escocieran los ojos. Sus pies estaban hinchados, su figura era inexistente, y sus cambios de humor impredecibles y frecuentes. Resultaba tan atractiva como un globo. No era de extrañar que Harry no la deseara. Pero entonces no comprendía por qué seguía insistiendo en que durmieran juntos. A lo mejor haría bien en mudar sus cosas a la habitación de la niñera, aprovechando que estaba ausente, pero descartó la idea inmediatamente. No quería volver a dormir sin la sólida presencia de Harry a sus espaldas.

El persistente timbre del teléfono en el piso de abajo interrumpió su miserable soliloquio. Esperó a que Fred contestara, pero debía de estar ocupado en alguna parte de la casa. Ella no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en ese momento, pero ¿y si era Harry? Descolgó el auricular al mismo tiempo que Fred, sin aliento, descolgaba el teléfono en la planta de abajo. Sabía que debía colgar, pero al oír identificarse al interlocutor como el investigador privado al que ella había contratado, decidió quedarse al teléfono, esperando a que preguntara por ella.

Una luz de esperanza se encendió en su interior al oír la voz. Por fin tenía alguna información. La investigación había estado paralizada por mucho tiempo. Había poca información disponible aparte de la que ya conocía. Cómo podía una madre dar a luz, criar a su hija durante tres años y después desaparecer en un país del tamaño de Nueva Zelanda era incomprensible, pero por lo visto su madre lo había conseguido.

Cuando Ginny colgó unos minutos más tarde, estaba temblando de ira. La llamada no era para ella, sino para Harry. Para informarle de que un informe final estaba de camino por mar y, más importante todavía, contenía información urgente que Harry había estado esperando. ¿Harry la había investigado, como hizo con Cho, su ex mujer? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo? Podía entender que quisiera conocer su pasado por el linaje del bebé, pero ¿hacerlo a sus espaldas? Y todo ese tiempo, el investigador había estado trabajando para los dos, e incluso se había negado a contestar sus repetidas peticiones para obtener más información.

Se sentía violada, ultrajada… y tremendamente decidida a conseguir el informe antes que él. Por primera vez en días, se alegraba de que Harry no estuviera. De hecho, en esos momentos se preguntaba si querría volver a verle jamás.

Más tarde, en lugar de echarse la usual siesta, Ginny se dedicó a esperar y observar desde la salita de estar del dormitorio el encuentro entre Fred y el mensajero en el muelle. Fred aceptó un gran sobre blanco. No era muy grueso. Parecía mentira que su vida fuera tan insignificante como aquel único sobre.

Mientras Fred volvía a la casa, ella bajó las escaleras y, silenciosamente, fue hasta la sala de estar. A continuación estaba el despacho de Harry. Se escondió tras la puerta y oyó a Fred entrar en el despacho de Harry, una llave y el sonido de un cajón de madera abriéndose. Oyó a Fred salir. Repasó mentalmente los sonidos que había oído… no había oído el sonido de la llave cerrando el cajón.

Por una fracción de segundo, pensó en cómo sería su vida ahora si no hubiera hecho el amor con Harry aquella noche, o si lo hubiera hecho pero no se hubiera quedado embarazada. Estaría en su despacho, haciendo su trabajo mejor que nadie, y seguiría siendo su mano derecha, en lugar de alguien a quien aguantaba sólo el tiempo necesario. No era lo suficientemente buena para Harry, y nunca lo sería.

El sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose llamó su atención. Fred se iba a dar su paseo diario de las tardes, un paseo que sabía que le llevaría al menos media hora. Era su oportunidad.

Su corazón no dejó de palpitar mientras seguía los pasos de Fred. Si volvía antes de lo normal, la vería fácilmente a través de los cristales de la puerta. Las manos le temblaban cuando abrió el cajón. Para su sorpresa, había dos sobres con la misma dirección. Trató de recordar lo que había visto desde la ventana. Estaba segura de que Fred sólo había recibido un sobre, lo cual quería decir que Harry ya tenía un informe anterior. Rápidamente, sacó los dos sobres y se los metió bajo la amplia camisa de manga larga que llevaba, antes de subir las escaleras.

En la habitación del niño, deslizó un dedo bajo la solapa del sobre que estaba abierto. Casi temía lo que había dentro, pero tenía que saberlo. Las manos le temblaron de manera incontrolable, y el corazón le latió con fuerza al volcar el sobre y desplegarse los papeles sobre la manta amarillo limón de la cama. Recogió las hojas escritas a máquina.

El informe era de inmediatamente después de Navidad, y detallaba sus movimientos financieros, incluidos los pagos regulares al hospital de Isabela. Obviamente, había solicitado esa información antes de saber que estaba embarazada. Ginny dejó caer las hojas sobre la cama con disgusto. De repente, su preocupación por ella cuando murió Isabela, parecía increíblemente falsa. Sólo había una cosa en su mente, y era el bebé. En esos momentos, le odiaba con más fuerzas de lo que podía imaginar, y en su interior, su corazón se partió en mil pedazos.

Llena de ira, agarró el sobre sellado de la cama y lo abrió. Sus ojos escanearon las primeras páginas. No había nada que no supiera ya. Había informes de asistentes sociales que detallaban lo difícil que había sido encontrarle un hogar de acogida después del incidente con el hijo de los Mitchell. Pasó a la siguiente página y se le alteró el pulso al ver una copia enviada por fax de un informe policial del veintisiete de diciembre de hacía casi veinticuatro años. Tres días después de ser abandonada.

Se le oprimió el pecho, dificultando su respiración, y se sentó en la cama. Se obligó a seguir leyendo la descripción del oficial de policía del descubrimiento del cuerpo de la adolescente encontrada muerta por una sobredosis bajo un viaducto. La habían encontrado envuelta en un puñado de periódicos. Había una copia de baja resolución de la foto de la escena del crimen. La joven no debía de tener más de diecisiete o dieciocho años. Vaya desperdicio de vida. Al parecer, la joven llevaba un medallón que permitió localizar a su familia tras publicar la fotografía que había en su interior. Una familia de la que había escapado tres años y medio antes.

Con dedos temblorosos, Ginny pasó página para seguir leyendo el informe. Suponía que la joven difunta era la madre de Ginny por los periódicos que envolvían el cuerpo, muchos de los cuales mostraban titulares sobre la niña abandonada en Nochebuena en un centro comercial del centro de la ciudad.

Ginny miró de nuevo la fotografía. Podía distinguir vagamente los titulares a los que se refería. Un sentimiento de pérdida penetró en su pecho, y con ello una sensación de desesperación. Jamás podría conocer a su madre, ni preguntarle el millón y medio de preguntas que se había hecho de niña.

Aquella aflicción era diferente de la que había sentido con la muerte de Isabela. La pena se intercalaba con sentimientos de frustración e ira hacia la mujer que se había quitado la vida dejando a Ginny ante un futuro incierto. Sin embargo, la desolación de la joven era clara. Sola y envuelta en la evidencia de lo que probablemente había sido lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida. ¿Qué podía haberla llevado a tan solitaria muerte? Seguramente había acudido a los servicios sociales cuando nació Ginny, ¿por qué no había pedido ayuda cuando vio que ya no podía hacer frente ella sola? ¿Cómo había caído en el mundo de las drogas?

Ya era demasiado tarde para encontrar las respuestas a esas preguntas. Tragó saliva, tratando de deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta. No iba a llorar otra vez. Ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas para toda una vida y por su madre.

Continuó leyendo hasta terminar, y volvió a meter los papeles en el sobre. Un tímido rayo de esperanza surgió en su interior. Había una mujer llamada Vivian Fleming que vivía en un destino de vacaciones de la costa a media hora hacia el norte de Whangarei. Si las deducciones del investigador eran correctas, era la abuela de Ginny. El único familiar vivo.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría ocultado Harry toda aquella información?, se preguntó Ginny. ¿Se lo habría contado alguna vez?

Tenía que conocer a Vivian Fleming, aunque sabía que Harry jamás aprobaría tal encuentro. Por fin, el destino estaba de su lado, pensó. Con Harry ausente, no tendría ningún problema para escaparse un rato después de la cita con el tocólogo del día siguiente. Podía sacar el dinero que se había ido acumulando en su cuenta bancaria durante los últimos meses y pagar en efectivo para alquilar un coche sin dejar rastro. Un estremecimiento de emoción le recorrió la espalda. Al día siguiente tenía una cita con su pasado.

—Parece cansada esta mañana, señorita. ¿Ha dormido bien?

—Algo intranquila —admitió con un bostezo.

Aceptó a regañadientes la taza de té que Fred le ofreció, y se la llevó a la ventana para admirar la bahía en aquella mañana primaveral. La pasada noche había estado demasiado emocionada para dormir. Cuando el sol apareció en el horizonte, Ginny ya estaba levantada y vestida, y revisó por última vez los pocos artículos personales y de tocador que había metido en su bolsa. Mientras esperaba junto al reloj-despertador a que pasara una hora, se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Harry. Se quedaría lívido. Al marcharse estaría secuestrando a su hijo. Saldría en su busca en cuanto pudiera, razón por la cual había enrollado los informes, guardándolos en el fondo de la bolsa. Una vez descubriera que los tenía ella, no podría hacer nada para forzarla a volver. Con un poco de suerte, ganaría unos días. No tenía duda de que saldría en su busca, bueno, del bebé. Lo quería ya con una intensidad y determinación que ella envidiaba. Pero ¿cómo podía tener la certeza de que no se estaba exponiendo a un intenso sufrimiento?

Ginny dejó la taza sobre la mesa del desayuno y se estiró. Llevaba varios días sintiéndose dolorida, y notaba al bebé más bajo de lo normal. Tendría que controlar lo que bebía o se pasaría el día parando para ir al baño de camino al norte. Y tenía que ser tan invisible como fuera posible. Cada parada sería una nueva huella que facilitaría su localización.

— ¿La tostada de todos los días?

—Sí, por favor, pero me apetece algo más sustancioso. Me encantarían unos huevos revueltos —no sabía cuándo podría parar para comer.

Fred disimuló bien su sorpresa. Desde los primeros días de su embarazo, cuando había sentido náuseas durante todo el día, no había sido capaz de comer nada más que una rebanada de pan y algo de fruta fresca para desayunar. Pero en lugar de hacer preguntas, simplemente sonrió.

—Enseguida. El helicóptero llegará a las nueve para recogerla. El señor Potter sentirá no haber venido.

—Estará ocupado. Seguro que habría vuelto ya si hubiera podido.

—Seguro. Está tan ilusionado con el bebé.

Ella no podía esperar a dar a luz, a pesar de haber prometido que se quedaría hasta después del nacimiento. Haciendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer, perdería la confianza de Harry, y no habría vuelta atrás. Pero era un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar.


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes son de ****J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de ****Yvonne Lindsay ****perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 13:**

Ginny giró el coche suavemente en otra sinuosa curva. Tenía los nudillos blancos de apretar los dedos alrededor del volante.

Hacía años que no había conducido, y aquella carretera, desde luego, la estaba poniendo a prueba. Bajó los hombros aliviada al alcanzar un corto trecho recto de carretera. A la derecha, en la esquina de una intersección, había una tienda de artículos básicos y comida rápida. Debía de ser el lugar en que tenía que girar. Relajó los dedos y puso el intermitente a la derecha. Pronto dejó atrás la frondosa y verde arboleda, que dio paso a pastizales y alguna que otra casa.

La espalda le estaba matando de estar tanto tiempo sentada, pero tenía demasiado miedo de parar en la carretera y dar un paseo para estirar las piernas. Le había llevado tres horas descifrar el mapa y había tenido que retroceder unas cuantas veces, pero finalmente había llegado.

Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al dirigirse por la carretera principal hacia la playa. La carretera se curvaba hacia la izquierda. Había un antiguo puesto de vigilancia en la reserva a la derecha. Ginny hizo una mueca al sentir un calambre en una pantorrilla. Tenía que parar y estirar las piernas si no quería quedarse lisiada. Gracias a Dios, había llegado a su destino y había sitio más que suficiente para aparcar.

A pesar de ser un día soleado, soplaba un fresco viento marítimo. Inconscientemente, comparó la larga playa que se extendía varios kilómetros de izquierda a derecha con la solitaria playa privada de Harry. No se parecían en nada. Al igual que ella y Harry, pensó.

El calambre estaba empeorando. Ginny se apeó del coche, y se apoyó en él, estirando los músculos. A pesar de su retraimiento, Harry se había propuesto masajearle las piernas antes de irse a la cama todas las noches tras descubrir que ayudaba a prevenir los dolorosos calambres que a veces la sacaban de la cama en mitad de la noche. Lo echaba de menos, pero eran mundos aparte, y siempre lo serían. Ella era hija de una adolescente drogadicta que vagaba por las calles, y él estaba acostumbrado a riquezas y privilegios. Una vez naciera el bebé, la abandonaría igual que a una camisa desgastada.

Ginny miró a su alrededor, a la reserva y la playa que la bordeaba. El lugar era un mini paraíso incluso en esa época del año. En verano debía de ser magnífico. ¿Por qué se habría marchado su madre? Debía de ser una niña cuando se fue, no más de quince años.

Un grupo de adolescentes salió de la tienda del otro lado de la carretera, riendo y tonteando al cruzar para sentarse en una mesa de la reserva, donde empezaron a comerse las patatas envueltas en periódicos. ¿Habría hecho su madre las mismas cosas con sus amigos? ¿Habría hecho Ginny lo mismo si hubiera podido criarse allí? Era tan injusto. La habían privado de tantas cosas… de una niñez sin preocupaciones, de recuerdos felices, de la sensación de pertenencia.

El pisar el mismo suelo que su madre había pisado hizo que un remolino de preguntas acudiera a su mente. ¿Y si encontraba a su abuela y no quería tener nada que ver con ella? ¿Y si su madre había tenido buenas razones para marcharse? ¿Y si sufría otro rechazo más? Una parte de ella estaba tentada de volver a Auckland y devolver el coche. Pero no podía marcharse ahora. Necesitaba saber por su propio bienestar.

Sólo necesitaba dar un paseo para aclararse la mente, calmarse y evitar la tentación de tomar el camino fácil. Encontrar la casa de su abuela no sería difícil. No había más de veinte casas a la derecha en la playa, y la foto de la casa que había encontrado en el informe era bastante clara. Estaba segura de que la reconocería, ya fuera desde la playa o desde la carretera que transcurría paralela a la playa.

Ginny agarró su bolsa del asiento delantero, quitó las llaves del coche y lo cerró con llave. Una vez en la playa, se quitó las zapatillas y los calcetines, y los metió en la bolsa. Los pies se le hundían en la suave y fresca arena. Más cerca de la orilla, donde el agua había dejado su rastro de algas y trozos de madera, la arena estaba más firme. Con el sol poniéndose a sus espaldas, empezó a caminar a lo largo de la orilla, observando las casas una a una. A primera vista, parecía que las tradicionales casas de vacaciones estaban siendo sustituidas por casas palaciegas que podrían haber encajado perfectamente en los codiciados suburbios al este de Auckland. Holly identificó fácilmente la tradicional casa de su abuela. Al caminar hacia la franja de hierba que separaba la playa de las casas, le subió la adrenalina. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza cuando abrió con manos temblorosas la puerta del jardín de la casa. Ese lado de la casa estaba diseñado para disfrutar de las vistas de la playa, y las puertas estaban abiertas. Con decisión, avanzó hasta llegar al porche. Alzó la mano para tocar a la puerta. Creyó oír un ruido en el interior y se le cortó la respiración, pero nadie acudió. Volvió a golpear la puerta.

— ¿Hola? —Un hombre mayor se asomó desde el otro lado de la verja del jardín—. Si busca a Vivian, está de camino de la playa.

—Sí. Gracias.

—Tu cara me resulta conocida. ¿Nos conocemos?

Ginny se quedó sin aliento.

—No, nunca he estado aquí antes —enseguida bajó las escaleras del porche y volvió a la playa para buscar con la mirada la silueta de quien, probablemente, era su único familiar vivo. De repente, vio caminar hacia ella a una mujer que era mayor que la de la foto del informe copiada del medallón, pero el parecido era inequívoco.

Incapaz de moverse, hablar o pensar si quiera, dejó caer los zapatos que llevaba en la mano.

— ¿Hola? ¿Me buscabas?

«Más tiempo del que pudieras imaginar».

—Sí —dijo temblando, pero con una cálida sonrisa.

Al acercarse la mujer, su rostro desgastado por el sol, el viento y las penas palideció.

— ¿Molly? No puede ser…

Molly, su madre. No le hacía falta más para tirarse a sus brazos, pero el temor a que la rechazara cuando identificara quién era hizo que se contuviera.

—Lo siento, querida, me he sobresaltado. Te pareces mucho a mi difunta hija. No te preocupes por una vieja carcamal como yo —volvió a sonreír a Ginny—. Pareces cansada, querida. ¿Un largo camino? ¿Por qué no vienes y tomas algo conmigo? Soy Vivian Weasley Fleming, pero los jóvenes de por aquí me llaman Nana, si lo prefieres.

—Espera, por favor —puso una mano brevemente sobre el brazo de la mujer. Le parecía irreal.

— ¿Voy demasiado deprisa para ti, querida? Oh, mira, has dejado tu calzado en la arena. La marea se las llevará si te descuidas —retrocedió y recogió las zapatillas de Ginny—. Ven. Podrás sentarte y tomar algo. Este viento es bien cortante, ¿verdad?

Sin vacilar, Nana enganchó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Ginny y la ayudó a caminar sobre la arena suelta hacia la vieja pero bien conservada casa, alrededor de la cual habían levantado casas más grandes y de moderno diseño arquitectónico.

—Lo llaman progreso, querida —dijo, señalando con un movimiento de mano su casa y las contiguas—. Yo lo llamo vergüenza.

—Lo entiendo. Es un lugar tan bonito.

—Llevo viviendo aquí más de sesenta años. Nací y crecí en la zona. Jamás imaginé que vería a mis vecinos convirtiéndose en gente de ciudad que vienen a pasar el fin de semana a la playa. En fin, hay una cosa que no se puede controlar, y es el tiempo. Cuando yo no esté, seguro que echan abajo esta casa y construyen otra en su lugar. No tengo familia a la que dejársela. Siéntate aquí, querida. Estarás cómoda en esta silla tan firme.

—Gracias —Ginny se sentó en una amplia y cómoda silla de mimbre—. ¿Vives sola?

—Sí, sólo quedo yo. Por eso tendrás que consentir a una pobre vieja que no tiene mucha compañía. Tiendo a hablar demasiado cuando tengo la oportunidad de hablar. Mi marido, Thomas, murió hace cinco años. Desde entonces esto está un poco solitario —guiñó un ojo y le dio unas palmaditas al vientre de Ginny—. Tú no estarás sola por mucho tiempo. Pareces estar a punto de dar a luz en cualquier momento.

—Se supone que en tres semanas.

—Se te va a adelantar, recuerda lo que te digo. ¿Has pensado en nombres? —Nana puso a hervir agua en la tetera eléctrica, rebuscó en un armario y sacó dos tazas, y puso hojas de té en la tetera.

—No, todavía no.

—No te preocupes. Se te ocurrirá algo perfecto en el momento indicado. Mi Molly sí que lo tenía claro. Y nada podía hacerla cambiar de opinión. Siempre dijo que si tenía una hija, la llamaría Ginny —Vivian suspiró con tristeza—. Murió hará veinticuatro años estas Navidades. Todavía no entiendo qué hicimos mal.

— ¿Mal? ¿Por qué?

—Éramos mayores cuando ella nació, y supongo que por eso la mimamos demasiado. Al menos Thomas decía que yo lo hacía. Él se puso estricto con ella cuando empezó a salir con un joven gamberro de un poco más al norte. La familia era muy respetable, pero el chico, un sinvergüenza. Terminó sentando la cabeza unos años más tarde. En fin, Thomas dejó claro que no le gustaba el joven Arthur y le prohibió verle. Una noche poco más tarde, mi niña se escapó de casa. Iba a cumplir quince años. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos para encontrarla, pero la policía dijo que algunos niños simplemente no querían ser encontrados. Nunca llegamos a descubrir qué hizo que se marchara. Le rompió el corazón a mi Thomas. Jamás volvió a ser el mismo.

Ginny se sintió desfallecer y tomó aire.

—Puede que yo lo sepa —la voz le tembló.

— ¿Qué lo sabes? ¿Por qué ibas a saberlo? —Nana le dirigió a Ginny una confusa sonrisa antes de volverse a retirar el agua hirviendo y llenar la tetera.

—Creo que sé por qué se fue —Ginny apretó los dedos fuertemente alrededor de los bordes de la silla—. Soy Ginny.

Lentamente, la sorpresa reemplazó la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer. Su piel palideció y sus ojos se agrandaron de incredulidad. Debía haber sido más cuidadosa, pensó Ginny, más considerada con los sentimientos de la anciana. Pero había esperado tanto tiempo, que un sólo segundo más le parecía una eternidad. Vivian se sentó con cuidado en una silla frente a Ginny. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de poder decir una sola palabra.

— ¿G-Ginny?

—Sí —la voz de Ginny era apenas un susurro—. Creo que Molly era mi madre.

Nana se llevó los dedos a la boca en un intento inútil de ahogar el gemido que se le escapó.

— ¿Un bebé? ¿Tuvo un bebé? ¿Por eso huyó de casa? —Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus ajadas mejillas—. ¿Pero cómo pudo hacerle frente sola? Dios mío, ¿por qué no nos lo dijo?

—No lo sé —dijo Ginny, sacudiendo la cabeza—. De alguna forma se las apañó para cuidarme hasta que una Nochebuena, el día de mi tercer cumpleaños, me dejó en un lugar donde pudieran encontrarme y cuidarme. Supongo que no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. No recuerdo su rostro, pero recuerdo la melodía que solía cantarme —Ginny empezó a tararear la canción que había cantado una y otra vez por las noches para ahuyentar el miedo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que nadie iba a acudir y enterró la melodía en sus recuerdos. Paró cuando Nana se levantó abruptamente de la silla y salió de la habitación. Volvió segundos después con una caja de música en sus manos.

—Era de mi madre. A Molly le encantaba —le dio cuerda. A Ginny se le puso el vello de punta al oír la melodía. Su melodía. Cuando se acabó, se hizo el silencio. Ginny se levantó de la silla y se arrodilló, abrazando a su abuela por la cintura, con la cabeza sobre su regazo—. Pensé que nunca te encontraría —susurró entrecortadamente, cediendo finalmente a los años de soledad que, por fin, llegaban a su fin.

Su abuela acarició con dedos temblorosos los cabellos pelirrojos de Ginny.

—Me alegro tanto de que lo hicieras, mi niña. Me alegro tanto —dijo, llena de emoción.

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny se despertó con el sonido de las gaviotas y las olas que rompían en la playa. Aunque había dormido profundamente, seguía sintiéndose cansada. Después de la cena del día anterior, su abuela y ella caminaron al coche juntas, y lo aparcaron junto a la casa. Luego hablaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada, completando las piezas de una vida de la que habían sido privadas. Pero a pesar ello, Ginny no podía culpar a su madre. Era joven y había sido muy inocente al seguir un sueño por el amor de un chico que su padre no aprobaba. El que hubiera mantenido a Ginny durante tanto tiempo era un milagro. Y ahora, por fin, Ginny tenía un sitio al que pertenecer, alguien suyo a quien amar.

Nana, aunque no conseguía entender por qué su hija jamás pidió ayuda a su familia, estaba increíblemente contenta de que Ginny estuviera con ella. Estaba tan ilusionada por el bebé que iba a nacer, que Ginny no había tenido el valor de contarle la verdad. Pero tendría que hacerlo ese mismo día. Cuando, por fin, reunió el valor, los ojos de su abuela se llenaron de lágrimas de compasión.

—Pero tú amas a ese tal Harry Potter, ¿no? —preguntó Nana con mirada confusa.

—Sí —no podía negárselo a la persona que se merecía su sinceridad más que nadie.

— ¿Lo sabe?

—No, no se lo he dicho.

—Bueno, entonces, quizás deberías pensar en hacerlo.

—Si se lo dijera ahora, pensaría que lo hago para quedarme con el bebé —Ginny bajó la mirada—. Yo no quería este bebé. Al menos hasta hace una semana. Con Isabela… y sin conocer a mi familia… tenía tanto miedo.

—Bueno, ahora ya la conoces, y no hay nada malo ente los nuestros, así que tienes que dejar pasar esos temores que no puedes controlar, querida. Tu bebé estará sano, ya lo verás.

—Es demasiado tarde —dijo sin emoción alguna.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo puede ser demasiado tarde? Míranos. Ayer no sabía ni que existías, pero te quiero como si hubiera sido parte de tu vida desde el día en que naciste —argumentó Vivian, apasionada.

—He firmado cediendo a Harry la custodia. Según el acuerdo, ni siquiera lo veré después de nacer —su voz se quebró en un sollozo cuando la realidad, por fin, caló. Jamás vería a su bebé. Jamás formaría parte de su vida, ni oiría sus primeras palabras, ni vería sus primeros pasos, ni su primer día de colegio. ¿Qué había hecho? Pensaba que no podía sufrir más de lo que ya había sufrido, pero sentía como si se le desgarrara el alma.

Vivian la abrazó.

—Oh, mi niña. Mi pobre niña. No te preocupes, encontraremos la solución. Ahora tienes una familia. Puede que sólo sea una persona, pero soy tuya, y nos enfrentaremos a esto juntas.

—Es inútil, Nana. El contrato es inquebrantable, se ha asegurado de eso. Es a lo que se dedica —Ginny se apartó con cabeza y hombros gachos. La verdad, amarga y cruel ironía, era que quería aquel bebé más de lo que había querido cualquier otra cosa en toda su vida—. No hay nada que podamos hacer.

—Te equivocas, Ginny. No puedes rendirte. No te dejaré. No has esperado todo este tiempo para ahora ser una cobarde. Por qué no sales y disfrutas del sol y paseas por la playa antes de que llegue la lluvia. Yo tengo que hacer unas llamadas.

—Te esperaré —Ginny no quería quedarse sola con sus pensamientos.

—No, cariño, vete. Cuando termine de hacer esas llamadas, buscaré algunas fotos de Molly que quizás quieras quedarte.

—Puedo quedarme y ayudarte.

—No, no, querida. Es algo que tengo que hacer yo sola. Ahora corre y ve antes de que empiece a llover. Mis viejos huesos nunca mienten.

De pronto Ginny lo entendió. Al conocerla, Nana había conseguido, por fin, algunas respuestas que llevaba buscando desde hacía tiempo y, aunque ninguna de las dos conocería jamás la historia completa, para ella había llegado el momento de hacer las paces con su hija. Y para Holly, el momento de hacer las paces consigo misma y sus decisiones.

La marea estaba baja, y Ginny estaba sorprendida por la anchura de la franja de arena firme y húmeda. Resultaba tonificante caminar sobre las caracolas cascadas bajo sus pies. Ojalá su espalda estuviera igual de bien. El persistente dolor del día anterior se había transformado en un fastidioso pinchazo. A lo mejor era por el pronóstico del tiempo, como le ocurría a su abuela. Sonrió suavemente al pensar que tenía una herencia familiar.

A lo lejos, vio una bandada de pájaros que rompía su formación. Sonrió al verlos dando vueltas en el cielo graznando airadamente por haber sido molestados. Entonces, de repente, la sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios. Un sonido familiar ahuyentaba a los pájaros en el cielo y sobrecogía desde el corazón de Ginny hasta la planta de sus pies. La oscura figura de un helicóptero apareció tras las colinas al final de la playa.

— ¡No! —gritó—. Todavía no. Es demasiado pronto.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a avanzar penosamente por la arena, desesperada por llegar a la casa de su abuela, su santuario. Miró por encima del hombro y vio cómo el Agusta aterrizaba a corta distancia sobre la arena y una familiar silueta bajaba del mismo.

— ¡Ginny! ¡Espera!

— ¡Nooo! —gritó—. Vete. No te quiero aquí. Déjame sola.

Harry la alcanzó rápidamente y la detuvo.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

— ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así? ¿Acaso me lo ibas a decir y me ibas a traer de vistita? Yo no lo creo. ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo tan importante? ¡Tenía derecho a saberlo! ¡Oh! —oyó un suave estallido y un chorro de líquido se derramó entre sus piernas.

— ¿Has roto aguas? —Harry la sujetó en brazos—. No te preocupes. Te llevaré al helicóptero. Estaremos de vuelta en Auckland en menos que canta un gallo.

— ¡No! ¡Bájame! —Ginny se resistió, haciendo que la bajara—. ¡Ahhh! —Ginny le agarró los brazos y gritó al intensificarse el dolor de su espalda y extenderse por toda la cintura hasta su vientre, para luego aliviarse—. No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

—Ginny, tenemos que irnos —por primera vez a ojos de Ginny, Harry no tenía el control de la situación. Su grito de dolor había impreso en sus ojos una mirada de terror.

—He esperado toda mi vida para llegar aquí. No me voy a marchar ahora.

—Ya puede ir trayendo a mi nieta de vuelta a la casa, joven —Vivian avanzó hacia ellos con expresión protectora en el rostro.

— ¡Nana! Es demasiado pronto. ¿Y si algo va mal?

—Precisamente por eso —intervino Harry—. Mira, podemos estar en el hospital en Auckland en media hora —Harry apoyó las manos en las caderas de Ginny y la miró directamente a los ojos—. Por favor, Ginny. Deja que te lleve.

—No tienes por qué asustarte, cariño —dijo Nana—. Aquí han nacido muchos bebés —luego dirigió una severa mirada a Harry—. Tráela a casa y haz algo útil. Llama al doctor de mi parte.

—Se viene conmigo a Auckland —Harry miró alternativamente a una y otra mujer. Estaban hablando de su bebé, ¿y aquella mujer, bueno, la abuela de Ginny, esperaba que dejara que Ginny tuviera el bebé allí? Estaban locas.

—Ya viene otra vez —Ginny volvió a aferrarse a los brazos de Harry, respirando profundamente durante la contracción.

—No tiene mucho tiempo, señor Potter. Las mujeres de nuestra familia son bien rápidas pariendo.

En vista de su testimonio y la rapidez con la que Ginny se había puesto de parto, Harry ya no tenía más que decir. Volvió a levantar a Ginny en sus brazos y siguió a su abuela.

Media hora después, volvía de la playa tras decirle al piloto que aterrizara en la zona verde más cercana hasta que lo llamara para llevar a Ginny y al niño de vuelta a Auckland. Entró en la habitación de Ginny.

— ¿Dónde está el maldito doctor? Lo llamé hace siglos.

—No ha sido hace tanto —respondió Ginny, con el pelo pegado a la cara por la sudoración—. Ya viene otra. ¡Ahhh!

—Ven y frótale la espalda así —Nana agarró la mano de Harry y la presionó contra la espalda de Ginny—. No, así no, muchacho. Eso no la aliviará. Firme, así.

Por fin parecía estar haciendo algo bien. Ginny estaba sentada en una silla de madera, dándole la espalda, con las piernas a los lados y los brazos apoyados en el respaldo. Podía sentir cuándo su cuerpo se tensaba con cada espasmo. Y él era el responsable de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, y se sentía impotente. Tenía que haberla cuidado mucho más, pensó. Tenía que haber escuchado su voz interior cuando le insistía en que le diera amor.

Harry estaba en la aduana del aeropuerto de Auckland, cuando le llegó el mensaje de Fred del día anterior, cuando había descubierto que Ginny había huido desde la consulta del tocólogo. No había tenido tiempo ni de enfadarse. Sólo estaba asustado. Tenía miedo de que le ocurriera algo a Ginny. Oyó la voz de otro hombre en un segundo plano. Por fin, el médico. Harry se apartó para dejar que se presentara a Ginny.

— ¿Cómo van los dolores?

—Fatal —respondió Ginny con una débil sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos ante otra contracción.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de ponerte en la cama para examinarte.

Harry y Vivian ayudaron a tumbar a Ginny en la cama, mientras el médico desaparecía para lavarse las manos y ponerse los guantes. Una vez de vuelta, examinó a Ginny y, con una sonrisa, dijo:

—Estás lista.

— ¡Harry! —gritó. En menos de un segundo, Harry estaba a su lado, y ella le agarró la mano tan fuerte, que se le entumeció. Pero eso era lo de menos, comparado con el milagro del nacimiento de su hija.

No podía decir si habían sido minutos u horas, pero la sensación al ver salir a su hija del cuerpo de Ginny batía toda descripción. El doctor puso al bebé sobre el vientre de Ginny, y Harry se acercó enseguida para acariciarlo. ¡Su hija! Un regalo de la vida que nunca pensó que podría tener. Ginny derramó unas lágrimas al mirar a su hija, pero evitó tocarlo. Volteó la cara, pegando su mejilla al montón de almohadas apiladas tras ella, y cerró los ojos.

—Míralo, Ginny. Es perfecto. Tenemos un hija —dijo con voz emocionada.

—No, llévatelo —su voz temblaba.

— ¿Qué? — ¿la había oído correctamente?

—Llévatelo. Es tuyo. Ya tienes lo que querías. Llévatelo y vete —dijo en un áspero susurro—. Llévatelo antes de que no pueda soportar dejar que te lo lleves.

El médico y la abuela de Ginny se miraron con preocupación.

—Pero bueno, niña. Ésa no es forma de hablar —le regañó su abuela con gentileza—. Mírala. Es preciosa.

—No lo quiero. Por favor, lleváoslo —alzó la voz, y el doctor envolvió al niña en una mantita, dirigiéndole a Harry una mirada confundida. Harry asintió en respuesta.

—Sáquelo de la habitación. Tenemos que hablar.

El cuerpo de Ginny tiritaba, y el médico la cubrió con mantas tras darle el bebé a Nana.

—No dejes que se enfríe. Está en estado de shock. Estaremos junto a la puerta.

Cuando cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas, Harry se sentó con cuidado en la cama. Ginny seguía con la cara contra las almohadas.

— ¿Por qué no te lo llevas y te marchas? —Su voz, ahogada por las almohadas, le llegó al alma.

—No me puedo ir sin ti.

—No me necesitas. Ahora ya lo tienes a éll. Es lo que querías, ¿no?

— ¿De verdad pensabas que iba a agarrar al bebé, darte un cheque y marcharme? ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy? No se trata del bebé, Ginny. Te quiero a ti, y no me voy a ir de aquí sin ti.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo con una mueca.

— ¡No! No puedes hacerme esto. No puedes pedirme más. He hecho todo lo que me has pedido hasta ahora. Vete y déjame.

—Ginny, no lo puedes abandonar de esta manera. No te hagas esto a ti misma. No se lo hagas nuestro bebé —a lo mejor funcionaba una táctica de _shock_, pensó, tratando de agarrarse a todo lo que podía para hacerla reaccionar—. He leído el informe sobre tu madre. Me lo mandaron por fax a los Estados Unidos. ¿No te has preguntado si murió de esa forma porque no podía soportar estar sin ti? ¿No has aprendido nada de su muerte? ¿No te das cuenta? Estás haciendo lo mismo que ella, sólo que ella era demasiado joven y estaba demasiado sola para saber que no tenía por qué ser así. Date una oportunidad. Dale a tu hija una oportunidad.

—Cómo te atreves a decir eso. No tuvo elección. Yo he elegido —susurró, palideciendo—. Me compadezco de la mujer de la que te enamores, Harry Potter, espero que nunca sepa lo cruel y mezquino que eres —apenas pudo distinguir sus palabras en medio de su llorera.

—Entonces compadécete a ti misma —replicó, tomándole una mano.

— ¡No, no me mientas!

—Lo digo en serio, Ginny. Te quiero —le retiró el pelo húmedo de la cara—. He sido un tonto. No te conté lo de la investigación porque no quería que tuvieras una excusa para irte. Quería que me desearas, que me necesitaras. Quería ser el hombre en tu vida, aunque traté de convencerme de lo contrario y te traté injustamente. No he sido capaz de reconocerlo hasta hace una semana. Quería hablar contigo antes de que llegara el bebé, pero no podía hacerlo por teléfono. ¿Cómo podía decirte que te quería estando a miles de kilómetros de distancia? Tienes toda la razón para no querer perdonarme.

Ella se quedó callada, taladrándole con la mirada. Harry aguantó la mirada, conteniendo la respiración. La había echado de menos física y emocionalmente, de lo que se había dado cuenta al llegar a los Estados Unidos. Se había sumergido en reuniones y negocios, pero ella no había abandonado su mente en ningún instante. Y en los momentos de tranquilidad, se había preguntado cómo habría sido su día, cómo se sentiría y si le echaba de menos igual que él a ella. Poco a poco, se había ido dando cuenta de que su incentivo para llegar a un acuerdo y volver a casa pronto no era el cercano nacimiento del niña, sino Ginny. La deseaba como jamás había deseado a otra mujer. Se avergonzaba de haber tenido que irse a miles de kilómetros de distancia para reconocer que la quería. Y en aquel instante, nada de lo que había conseguido en su carrera o en su vida importaba si no podía convencerla de ello.

— ¿Sabes por qué quería tanto tener este bebé? —dijo, agachando la cabeza hasta reposar su frente sobre la suya—. El día de tu cumpleaños descubrí que Cho había terminado su embarazo voluntariamente al principio de nuestro matrimonio. No es una excusa que justifique lo que he hecho, pero cuando tú te quedaste embarazada, vi otra oportunidad ante mí de reemplazar al bebé que ella había dejado morir. No podía dejar que otro hijo mío muriera así, y cuando mencionaste otras opciones en el despacho de Luna, me enfurecí. Mis temores me hicieron convencerme de que eras como ella, y te hice pasar por meses infernales. En el fondo tenía que haber sabido que no lo eras, que nunca harías algo así.

— ¿Abortó? —preguntó Ginny, incrédula.

—Sin decirme nada. Y se sometió a una esterilización para asegurarse de que nunca volviera a ocurrir —Harry se apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, aliviado de que la angustia hubiera empezado a desvanecerse y las lágrimas a secarse—. Ginny, tienes razón, te he tratado como poco más que una incubadora. Al deshumanizarte no tenía que enfrentarme a mis propios sentimientos e insuficiencias. No pude ayudar a mi primer hijo, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para asegurarme de que no pasara otra vez. ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? ¿Podrás amarme?

— ¿Amarte? Siempre te he amado, Harry Potter. Trabajar contigo y luego vivir contigo y saber que eras inalcanzable me estaba matando. Me sentía tan sola, tan poco deseada y querida. La noche en que hicimos el amor, lo estaba deseando tanto. Hacer el amor contigo me permitió imaginarme que también me deseabas.

—Ginny, no hacía falta que te lo imaginaras. Te deseaba más de lo que he deseado a ninguna otra persona en mi vida. Eras tan real, tan generosa, tan hermosa.

—Y tan inapropiada para ti. Cuando te vi con tu familia al día siguiente, supe que jamás podría ser lo suficientemente buena para ti. No tenía ni un pasado ni una familia. Y en la fiesta de la oficina, quedó claro que te encantaban los niños, y yo no podía darte eso. Era imposible debido a mis miedos.

—Ya no hay nada imposible para nosotros. Te quiero, Ginny Weasley. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—No hace falta que te cases conmigo. ¿Qué diría tu padre? ¿Y tus hermanos?

—Me dirán que soy tonto por no haberme casado contigo antes de que nuestro hija viniera al mundo. De hecho, apenas me hablan por lo molestos que están con mi comportamiento. Entonces, ¿tienes una contestación a mi pregunta, mi hermosa Ginny?

—Nada me haría más feliz.

— ¿Quieres presentarte otra vez a tu princesita? —Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando la puerta a través de la cual se oían los llantos del recién nacido—. Algo me dice que está deseando conocer a su mamá.

— ¡Por favor! Tráemelo.

Harry se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta. Tendió los brazos para sostener a su bebé, lleno de alegría por tener a su adorable retoño en sus brazos. Con cuidado, se lo dio a Ginny, y observó emocionado cómo le quitaba la mantita para mirar sus largos deditos y perfectas uñitas antes de achucharlo para darle un beso en la carita.

—Es perfecto, ¿verdad? —dijo con voz maravillada.

—Sí, y tú también. Gracias por el regalo.

—Mi pobrecita princesita necesita un nombre —dijo, mirándole con una sonrisa.

—Qué te parece Isabela, por su tía.

—Isabela —Ginny probó a ver cómo sonaba el nombre—. Gracias. A Isabela le habría encantado.

**Fin**


End file.
